Ultimate Wrestling Alliance (UWA): Season 2
by foxxer1999
Summary: It's BACK. UWA is here for its second season! Last season was full of amazing moments, and many surprises, and I cannot thank everyone enough for the support. I thought it was falling flat, but it is back again. Apps are closed. Thanks :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: WELCOME BACK/welcome to the UWAs second season! We had some surprises last season, and I want more this season.**

 **I will be accepting characters from the time this goes out to the end of September, so send them in!**

Character app:

Ring Name:

Height/Weight:

Appearance/clothes:

Face or Heel:

Personality:

Signature Moves (Up to three):

Finishing Moves (Up to three):

Entrance theme:

Entrance style:

Anything Else:

Tag Team app:

Members (Fill out solo app for each):

Team Entrance Theme (If any):

Team Entrance Style (If any):

How they became a team:

 **A/N: I need characters from last season again as well, so, set the subject of a PM as the character's name/ team name, and fill out the app just to make it easier for me to find them. I would really appreciate that. I cannot wait to see what everyone has come up with. Thank you all for the support, and I'll see you again in October :D**


	2. Show 1

**A/N: SEASON 2 IS A GO! UWA is back with a vengeance, with some new characters, and many of the old.**

 **Championships carry over, and the champions are:**

 **UWA Champion: Dan Riley**

 **UW Champion: Poison**

 **UW Tag Champions: Bullet Club (Johnny Shadow and Jared)**

 **UWA Women's Champion: Katrina Love**

 **Much more is going to happen in UWA over the next three months, and I cannot wait to take you all on another emotional rollercoaster. Enjoy!**

Season 2 Premier, before the show:

Much like he did at Summertime Slaughter in August, Anthony stared out at the arena as it was filling up. Trey came up behind him and put him in a weak sleeper. Then he gave him a noogi, because why not? Anthony fought out of it after a couple seconds, and turned to face the friend he hadn't seen in a month.

"Trey, what's up man!?" Anthony says, punching his arm, not hard.

"I could ask you the same thing, starting a second season of this already!?"

"I know, it's crazy how much attention this has been getting."

"Well, apparently you've signed quite a few people over the month it's been gone."

"Oh yeah, and they will debut over the course of the next few weeks."

"Awesome!" Trey is about to leave.

"You might want to stick around, there's something you'll want to hear."

 **SEASON 2 PREMIER:**

Back From The Dead: By Skillet plays, and pyro goes off, as the crowd goes nuts with excitement!

"UWA, SEASON 2 IS UNDERWAY! This is Tazz and I am joined by Jim Ross, who is making history by being the first UWA commentator to commentate the first two season premiers!"

"Yes indeed Tazz, and you haven't seen this, it is great! Last season was the warm up, and it's only going to get better!"

Renegade plays, and the crowd pops as Anthony and Cynthia take the stage. They embrace, and the crowd takes pictures as the two walk to the ring. Anthony is acting differently. He's enjoying the publicity. He was never a fan of it, and just went with it. But tonight was different. He was posing for pictures with Cynthia, and he got in the ring two minutes later, mic in hand.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO UWA SEASON 2!" The crowd popped, as Anthony stood on the top turnbuckle. Cynthia laughed, as she knew Anthony was excited. Anthony got off the turnbuckle and held his lovely wife close to him. "I'm in a great mood for a couple of reasons. One, if you didn't know, I beat Ben Jones to get my lovely wife back at Summertime Slaughter!" Another pop. Anthony is really working the crowd, which is unlike him. "Second, the Sanguine Coven is GONE! But, it's not all about me, it's about Ben Jones, who I want to invite out here, right now!" The arena goes silent, as suspense builds.

I Hope You Suffer plays, and Ben Jones walks out, slowly. He stares at Anthony, who has a blank stare in his eyes. He gets in, and the two stare into each other's eyes.

"Now, Ben. I'm not going to gloat, or become egotistical." He paused, and Ben kept his eyes on him. "I want to invite you out here to thank you, for basically helping create a match of the year canidate." The crowd is confused. "That came out bad, I just want to say, you put up a HELL of a fight at Summertime Slaughter, and even without the stipulations, we would have had a great match anyways. I want to put this mess behind us." Anthony holds out his hand, and Ben stares at it. Cynthia grabs Anthony's other arm. Ben declines the handshake, and gets a mic.

"Anthony, I'm going to stay true to the stipulation, as no one likes a sore loser. Such as yourself." The crowd ohhs, and Anthony looks on in silence. "I mean, you LOST that battle royal, and I BECAME UWA CHAMPION!" Anthony was listening. "You made me jump through hoops while you sat on your ass, and gave yourself a title shot! You didn't deserve it!"

"I didn't? Who sunk their lapdog on me when you couldn't compete!? If you wanted to be champion, you would've came out, and fought through the pain!" Anthony is pissed off now.

"I don't have to listen to this!" Ben drops the mic, and leaves.

"Walk away! Don't come back if you aren't willing to grow a pair." Ben stops at the hearing of this. He turns back, and Anthony mocks him with a cut throat, and Ben walks out of the building.

"Anyways, tonight, Dan Riley needs candidates to go after the UWA title, so here's what I'm suggesting." Anthony pauses. "Tonight, there will be three matches! First up, Kenny Omega v Leonardo!" The crowd pops. "Then, David Knot v 'Elijah', formerly known as Eric Appelbaum." The audience pops again. "Finally, the main event of the evening will be, Trivolt v Freddy Escobar!" The crowd pops one more time, and Anthony quiets them down.

"Another thing, Katrina, a job well done, retaining via DQ. Jasmine will have her rematch tonight, and if anyone interferes in that match, the title will be vacated!" The crowd pops again.

"Oh, and as I may have said, Cynthia and I quite some time ago, considering we're a bit older than everyone thought, or was supposed to think, we're at the age where we can have a girl who is the age I was when I got into this. Don't ask how I look so young." The crowd laughs, and Cynthia looks at Anthony. "Also don't ask why she's still so beautiful." The crowd awws. "Anyways, please welcome our daughter, Katie Hallie Dre, Foxie!" The crowd pops.

Crazy, By Daughtry plays, and Anthony and Cynthia's daughter walks out! She is immediately loved by the fans.

She is wearing a blue 'out of the Foxhole' t-shirt to represent the family. Anthony smiles, and kisses his daughter on the cheek as she joins the parents in the ring.

"Now, the final thing before we get the action underway, I have a lot of superstar power now, and I will be putting them to the test here tonight! So let me welcome, for the first time, a NEW tag team! The Amazing, High Flying, Neck-Breaking, Multicultural tag team! Himuro Yamamura, and Jose Burjo!" The crowd pops as Song 2: by Blur plays for the first time!

"Wow, this tag team is hot, Himuro is a strong style wrestler from Tokyo Japan, and Jose uses Lucha Libre style and they are ready!" Jim Ross says, knowing some about the guys.

They both slap hands on the way down to the ring, and roll under the ropes. The two shake hands like normal people, and do peace signs towards a few women in the front row. They fangirl, and giggle. Anthony is watching this from the ring with Cynthia and Katie beside him, and they are amazed.

"Now, their opponents, you all may know them. They are the newest faction in UWA! Please welcome! ULTRAVIOLET!"

"NO WAY! UV IS HERE!"

Tim Michaels and Reality come out, and they are suddenly jumped by the tag champs, Bullet Club!

"Oh my God! Bullet Club, the UWA tag team champions, are attacking UV! Why!?" Johnny and Jared throw Tim off the stage, and Reality clotheslines Johnny and Jared onto the steel floor, and Anthony comes over to calm things down.

"Alright! Calm down guys!" Anthony calls, pushing Reality towards the back. "Well, UV isn't able to compete, as Tim needs help, and the other members aren't here tonight, so therefore, The Multicultural Tag Team will face Team Polar!" The crowd pops, and El Buho and El Pengino come out!

"This will work! Here we go!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Buho and Himuro start off. Himuro gets a quick advantage, and they do a crazy exchange. Himuro lands a wicked kick to the side of Buho's head. He covers Buho for a one.

Himuro waits for Buho to get up and the two nod to each other. They lock up once again, and Buho locks in a side headlock. Himuro pushes off the ropes, and Buho rebounds with a knee to the face of Himuro! He covers again for another one count.

Himuro shows the same respect to Buho, and after he gets up, Himuro delivers a series of kicks to the knees of Buho, and then roundhouse kicks him in the face.

Himuro tags in Jose, and Jose lands a stiff elbow to the chest of Buho. He covers for a one count. Jose sits Buho up, and wraps his arm around his neck, and puts pressure on it. Penguino claps on the apron, trying to get his partner back into the match. Buho stands slowly, and elbows Jose in the gut. Jose lets go, and Buho leaps towards his partner, and makes the tag!

Penguino flies across the ring, catching a knee to the face of Jose, and a forearm to Himuro on the apron. Penguino lands a wicked superkick to the stomach of Jose, and another one to his chin. He crawls for the cover."

One… Two…" Jose kicks out, and Himuro recovers on the apron. Penguino waits for Jose to recover, and runs the ropes, he goes for another kick, and gets lifted up and slammed down into a fuliwara armbar! Penguino falls, and struggles. Buho comes in and eventually breaks the hold. Himuro lets Buho get out, and shoves him off the apron. Penguino superkicks Himuro over the top rope! Penguino turns around into an Olympic slam! Jose hesitates, and covers Penguino.

"One… Two… Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"A huge win for this new tag team, what were they called?" Tazz asks.

"The Multicultural Tag Team Tazz, it's not that difficult." JR comments.

"Anyways, the Multicultural tag team making a statement of Team Polar tonight."

"Yes indeed Tazz, and up next, the first of three qualifying matches of tonight, Leonardo takes on Kenny Omega!"

Inside the Fire plays, and Leonardo comes out to a mixed crowd.

"He had a great last season! He didn't tap out to Dan, but his body just gave out on him! He's ready for redemption!"

Devil's Sky plays, and Kenny Omega comes out!

"He had a couple of moments last season, but debuted halfway through! He wants the UWA championship!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Leonardo stares down Kenny, and the two lock up. Kenny gets the advantage, and lets go, doing a too sweet, earning a stare from Leo. Leo charges him, and Kenny ducks a clothesline, and runs off the ropes, hitting a wicked crossbody, he manages a one on it. Kenny kicks him to the ground, and plants his knee on Leo's face. He runs off the ropes, and goes for an elbow, that Leo rolls away from. Kenny stands up, and goes for another clothesline, but Leo lifts him up, and slams him down, hard. Leo lands a stiff elbow across the throat of Kenny, and crawls for a cover. He manages a one.

Leo lifts Kenny to his feet, and forcefully trips him to the mat once again. He drops a leg drop on Kenny's neck again, and Kenny starts choking. Leo lifts him up, and goes to slam him again. Kenny fights out, and jumps on the second rope, flying off with a moonsault! Leo catches him, and slams him down. Leo covers again, managing a one again.

Leo is a bit furious now, and he kicks the body of Kenny. Kenny kicks up with a pele kick from nowhere. Kenny lands on his feet, and lifts Leo up into an electric chair! He sets him down, and bridges into a German Suplex!

"Croyt's Wrath by Kenny Omega!"

"One… Two… Thr- "Leo kicks out, and Kenny looks frustrated. He turns to see a figure walking down the entrance ramp. It's Freddy Escobar!

"Freddy Escobar? What the hell is he doing down here!?" Tazz asks. Freddy stands ringside, and Kenny talks down to him, allowing Leonardo to recover. Kenny spits on Freddy, and turns to Leo. Leo connects with an Ambraige! He goes for the cover.

"One… Two… Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Off of some interference from Freddy Escobar, Tazz, Leonardo pulls off the win against Kenny Omega! He will be in the triple threat to decide Dan Riley's opponent for Helloween the first PPV of the second season, coming to you on Halloween this year!"

"Up next, is ex-UW champ King Caesar facing off against newcomer Chris Blade, the Hardcore Phenomenon!" JR exclaims!

"This should be great! Let's get to it!" Tazz says.

FEEL THE BLADE!

Burn in My Light- Mercy Drive plays as Chris Blade comes walking down the ramp as he looks up at the ceiling and smiles as he runs into the ring and and puts one foot on the top rope, while the other is on the second rope and raise up both arms to be crossed and puts his arms down.

"This kid has guts! He established his career in TNA, and is now on UWA!" JR states.

"He calls himself 'hardcore', and I am interested in seeing just how hardcore he is!" Tazz says.

A lion's roar is heard, and the fans get to their feet as Mama Said Knock You Out plays and King Caeser shows up. He is wearing MMA Style shorts and boots, along with elbow and knee pads.

"The first ever UW Champ!" JR says

"The King of Beasts is back, and better than ever! Can't wait to see him back in action." Tazz exclaims

The bell rings as Chris rushes King Caesar with a series of punches that stagger him. Caeser pushes him back, replying with a series of elbows to the head, and finishing with a discus elbow smash that sends Blade to the floor.

Caesar lifts Chris up, only to be hit with an Enzugiri. Chris attempts to capitalize, and sends Caesar to the corner, hitting a stinger splash!

King Caesar falls to the floor, and Chris Blade takes this as a chance to get up on the top turnbuckle. He gets up, and jumps off, attempting to hit a Phoenix Splash, only for King Caesar to roll away!

Chris gets up, holding his ribs in pain, and is sent to the floor with a side slam by King. King runs the ropes, and hits a series of sentons, before going for the cover.

1, 2,-kick out!

King lifts Chris and attempts to set him up for the Muscle Buster in the corner, only for Chris to kick him away, allowing him to hit a Diving Hurricarana! King gets up, as Chris drops him with a series of clotheslines! King gets up, and rushes Chris, only for Chris to attempt his trademark Dream Catcher (Pop-Up Powerbomb.) As Chris attempts the Pop-Up, King hits him with a dropkick to the face in mid air!

King lifts Chris up, and gets him up on the corner, attempting the Bombshell (Super Powerbomb). However, Chris reverses into a Hurracarana, sending King Caesar to the mat!

Chris then sets up the Samurai Honor (Crossface). King Caesar tries not to tap, however, two minutes into the hold, he passes out.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Here's your winner, Chris Blade!"

"A stunning upset for the new UWA star, Chris Blade starting off strong."

"Well, what's going to carry over is that Caesar just passed out, he'll be back for another round next time!"

Caesar stands up, and looks at Chris Blade. Caesar smiles, and leans over, holding out his hand to Blade. Blade shrugs, and shakes it. Caesar leaves, and lets Blade have his moment.

"Respect earned in his first match here, Blade has a bright future here."

"He does, and Caesar has a hell of a season ahead of him, and up next, it's finally time, the UWA Women's championship rematch! Katrina defending against Jasmine, next!"

Wild Heart plays, and the challenger, Jasmine comes out! She is pumped, and wearing her 'Bow Down' jacket over her blue crop top.

"A beautiful young lady who just came up short against Katrina at Summertime Slaughter, and she is ready!"

Miss Jackson plays, and Katrina walks out with the women's belt around her waist.

"She has been great since arriving, and won the women's belt by making the former champ, Jessica tap out! And now she's out for the whole season with an arm injury courtesy of Modern Age Beauty!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"First title match of the Season! Here we go!" JR exclaims.

Jasmine and Katrina have a strong lock up, and Jasmine gets pushed into the corner early.

"This is her rematch from the events that occurred at Summertime Slaughter." Tazz points out. Katrina lets go, and Jasmine walks out of the corner, and slaps Katrina to a loud ohh from the crowd. Katrina punches Jasmine in the jaw, and delivers a knee to her stomach, pushing her back into the corner. She backs up, and runs at Jasmine, delivering a splash in the corner. She runs off, and goes for another one, but Jasmine ducks out of the ring, trying to catch her breath, but Katrina runs around, and shoves Jasmine into the corner. Jasmine falls onto the floor, and there's a cut right above her eye. The ref checks it, and she waves him off, laying a right hand into the face of Katrina! The ref is at a count of 4.

Jasmine forces Katrina to her feet, and hits her face against the ring apron before throwing her back in the ring. Jasmine checks above her eye, and the blood is gone. She shrugs, and forces Katrina to her feet! She slaps her across the mouth, and kicks her in the stomach. She sets up for the Bang! Bang! Katrina turns it into a headscissors takedown, and rolls her up in the process.

"One… Two…" Jasmine kicks out, and Katrina is leaning against the ropes. Jasmine looks back and forth a couple of times, and runs the opposite way, and goes to land on Katrina's neck, but Katrina slips out, and Jasmine flies through the seconds and top rope, landing on her feet hard on the floor. Jasmine turns around, and Katrina flies through the ropes hitting a diving spear, but hitting her head on the floor.

Both women slowly get up at a count of seven, and both get back in the ring at a count of 9. Jasmine is the first back to her feet. She stands in the corner, and waits for Katrina to get to the corner. She uses the post to get to her feet, and Jasmine runs at her, connecting with her big boot! She lands on Katrina for a pin.

"One… Two… Thr- "Katrina kicks out, surprisingly. Jasmine rolls off, and puts her face in her hands.

"What does Jasmine have to do to win the title!?" JR exclaims.

Jasmine stands up, and signals to the crowd that it's over. She forces Katrina up to her feet, and gets ready to drop her with her Bang! Bang! She gets her up, but Katrina headscissors out of it, and rolls Jasmine up.

"One… Two… Thr- "Katrina lets Jasmine roll out, and locks in her Love Lockdown!

"Jasmine may tap here!" Jasmine starts dragging, and Katrina pulls her back. Jasmine however rolls out of it, and Katrina is sitting. Jasmine goes to kick her, but she ducks. Katrina sits up slowly, and Jasmine heel kicks her back. Katrina falls forward, and Jasmine catches her with a swinging neckbreaker! Jasmine runs the ropes again, and does a shining wizard! Jasmine goes for a cover.

"One… Two… Thr- "Katrina finds the will to kick out! The crowd goes crazy with shock!

"Katrina is proving to be a worthy champion, and it looks like she's proving the critics wrong with her DQ retain at Summertime Slaughter!" Tazz points out.

Jasmine and Katrina stand up, and get in a slugfest. Katrina wins it, and drops Jasmine with a Fireman's carry Facebuster!

"That's her Purrfect, as she calls it, using it for the first time ever I believe!" JR says. Katrina crawls for the cover.

"One… Two… Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Wow, Katrina retaining the championship! What a match!" JR says.

Katrina celebrates with the title, and Jasmine slowly rises. Katrina leaves, and Jasmine stands holding her jaw. The crowd applauds Jasmine, and while she plays to the crowd, she is jumped by Modern Age Beauty's, Courtney Banks, and Mercedes Mckenzie! The crowd boos.

Jasmine is kicked out of the ring, and suddenly, a masked figure hops the barricade, and saves Jasmine! The figure lifts Jasmine by her shoulders, and Jasmine stands confused, as the figure nods to her. Jasmine leaves, and the figure leaves as well.

"Who is the mystery figure? Anyways, now, David Knot is ready to take on 'Elijah', formerly known as Eric Appelbaum! Winner joins Leonardo in the UWA title #1 contender match!"

David Knot comes out and looks pumped, and a bit frustrated.

"He has a good reason to be like he is, his partner betrayed him at Summertime Slaughter! Now he has a shot at vengeance!"

The Israeli National anthem plays, and the arena glows a yellow as Elijah comes out!

"These two have a history, and now Elijah is looking to uphold himself as a top tier fighter here in UWA!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Elijah and David have a staredown, considering what happened at Summertime Slaughter.

"Last time these two shared a ring, was when David Knot and Elijah took that loss to the Great Platinum, after a miscommunication from David knocking Elijah off the ring apron." JR points out.

Elijah drops David with a stiff clothesline instantly, and the crowd loves it.

Elijah jumps onto David's chest, and David takes a deep breath from the impact. Elijah looks towards the ceiling, and makes a cross. David slowly stands up, and while Elijah is looking up, he rolls him up.

"One… Two…" Elijah rolls out, and catches David with a boot right to the face. David falls limp. Elijah prays, and crawls for a cover.

"One… Two… Thr- "David kicks out, and Elijah is enraged. He calms down, and stands up. David gets up as well, and Elijah catches him with a chop. David recovers quickly, and kicks Elijah in the stomach, and drops him with a DDT! David goes for a quick cover.

"One… Two…" Elijah kicks out. Elijah rolls to his feet, and catches David with a pele kick! David stumbles, and Elijah catches him with a Holy Punch! (Superman Punch). Elijah looks scarily at his down opponent, and sits him down in the corner. He backs into the other corner majestically. David stands slowly, and Elijah charges David, dropping him with a Holy Kick! David falls slowly, and Elijah covers him.

"One… Two… Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Wow, a dominating performance by Elijah! Great performance putting Elijah into the UWA title hunt once again!" JR says.

"Indeed JR, now, a new woman is ready to debut! Leah Rollins is ready to take on Isabella Grace of Modern Age Beauty!" Tazz says.

Baddest Girl Alive plays, and Isabella Grace walks out to the ring, looking fancy like Charlotte.

"She is indeed one of them. She was involved in the dismantling of four of the best women in UWA at Summertime Slaughter, and she looks to ride that momentum here tonight on UWA!"

The Second Coming by CF$O plays for the first time in a UWA arena, and the crowd goes nuts to see a lovely woman wearing an Ombre white and black leather drain pipe pants (kind of looks like chaps but in full pant version) with a corset-like tie up from the knee down. Also White leather crop top with corset tie up in back and a belt on the jeans with black initials "LR." Black wrestling boots

She walks down to the ring teasing some of the guys on her way to the ring, nearly kissing one before pulling away harshly. She holds out her arms in the ring, and gets a mixed reaction.

"The little sister of Seth Rollins! She looks beautiful JR, and I cannot wait to see her in action."

"Watch yourself, she's not as easy going as you think Tazz." Tazz laughs at JR's comment, and turns back to the action.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Leah plays the crowd a little bit.

Isabella is not impressed, and the two ladies lock up!

Isabella gets the upper hand early, but Leah fights out. The two stand up, and Leah holds out her arms again. The crowd is once again mixed, and Isabella goes for a clothesline. Leah ducks, and moonwalks to shoulder tackle Isabella. She runs the ropes, and Isabella rolls to her stomach, and Leah jumps over her. Leah rebounds, and Isabella leapfrogs, before turning around into a pele kick! Leah makes the first cover for a one count.

Leah goes back, locking in a headlock! Leah lets off, and Isabella uses that opportunity to break the hold, and land a spinning kick to Leah's face! Leah falls backwards, and Isabella runs the ropes. She struts like Ric Flair, and drops an elbow! She covers for a one as well. Isabella is frustrated, and starts stomping on Leah's stomach.

Isabella stops before the ref DQs her. Leah gets a moment to recover, and Isabella sets up for a German Suplex. Leah blocks by grabbing the ropes, and also elbows Isabella in the nose. Isabella staggers back, and Leah connects with a headscissors takedown! She covers Isabella.

"One… Two…" Isabella kicks out. Leah is quick to stand, and Isabella is on all fours. Leah runs the ropes, and goes for a curb stomp, but Isabella turns it into a bodyslam! Isabella runs the ropes, and delivers a Curb Stomp of her own! She goes for a cover.

"One… Two… Thr- "Leah kicks out, and Isabella is livid.

Isabella forces Leah to her feet. She holds her cheeks in, and slaps her. Leah kicks her in the stomach, and lifts her up for a Suplex, which connects! Leah stands up, and goes up to the top rope, the crowd getting behind her. Isabella has her back to Leah, and she flips off the top rope connecting with her ArchAngel (Diving blockbuster)! She cockily goes for the cover.

"One… Two… Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Wow, Leah Rollins with a strong showing, having a similar personality as that of her brother."

"Hell of a showing, and making herself known early by beating a member of Modern Age Beauty, but don't count Isabella or the stable out for that matter."

"With that, it's time, finally, with Elijah and Leonardo already in the UWA title #1 contender match, Freddy Escobar will be facing off against Trivolt here in the season 2 premier! Freddy costed Kenny earlier, hopefully that won't come back to bite Freddy in the ass!"

Smooth plays as Freddy Escobar walks out. He is gloating about winning against Bullet Club last season. He puts up the Too Sweet Sign before pretending to hurt his head, mocking Jared.

"Oh come on! Mocking a team is one thing, but mocking the injured?!" JR exclaims in disgust.

Escobar jumps over the ropes and screams "Bow!"

"This is a wrestling legend!" Tazz exclaims while bowing.

"Stop kissing up!" JR responds.

Obsolete by PeroxWhy?gen plays as TriVolt walks out to a chorus of boos.

"This is a dream match!" Tazz cries out.

"Shut Up Tazz. You're embarrassing yourself!" JR Replies.

TriVolt does the Kip-Up over the top rope before doing Gunfire to Escobar. TriVolt suddenly does the Jolting Bend and Escobar attacks him. The bell rings as Escobar takes control.

Escobar goes for a DDT, but TriVolt turns it into a Northern Lights Suplex/Brainbuster Combo. TriVolt goes for the pin, but Escobar kicks out. Escobar gets up quickly and starts kicking TriVolt. Escobar climbs the turnbuckle and goes for the Frog Splash, but TriVolt catches him and does a Fallaway Slam. Escobar gets up quickly again and hits the Pelé Kick, followed by the SuperKick.

Escobar throws TriVolt to the outside and goes for The Corkscrew Plancha, but TriVolt runs out of the way and slides in the ring. Escobar gets up and TriVolt hits the Sasuke Special II. TriVolt grabs the barricade and does the Jolting Bend. He throws Escobar into the ring and goes for the Strong Style Knee Strike, but Escobar reverses into the Royal Decree. Escobar goes for the pin, but TriVolt kicks out at two.

Escobar picks up TriVolt and goes for the SuperKick again, but TriVolt catches his leg and stares at him for a second. TriVolt locks in the Rolling Knee Bar. Escobar is about to tap when King Caesar comes from outta nowhere and pulls the ref out.

The ref and King argue while Escobar low blows TriVolt. Escobar hits the Nut Cracker to follow it up. The ref slides back in as Escobar climbs the turnbuckle and sets up for the Money Shot. Escobar goes for it, but is taken out with the Hadouken from Kenny Omega.

The bell rings as the crowd goes silent. "What the hell?!" Tazz screams.

"Bah Gawd! Kenny Omega has laid out Freddy Escobar!" JR screams.

"The doctors are out here checking on Escobar, and Trivolt is actually showing sympathy for his opponent."

Anthony runs out next, and assesses the situation.

"He won't be in condition to compete…" One of the doctors informs Anthony. Anthony puts his face in his hands, and asks for a mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match, by Disqualification, Freddy Escobar!" The crowd pops. "However, he is in a condition that is unsuitable for next week's triple threat, so therefore, the final entrant into that match, Trivolt!" The crowd is mixed, as Freddy is loaded onto a stretcher.

The final image is an ambulance leaving the arena.

 **A/N: It's Back! Hell of a fun show to write, but I didn't do it alone. Shout out to KiranTheRay for Trivolt v Freddy Escobar and another shout out to TheDarkRyder for Chris Blade v King Caesar. I will be sure to do more like this in the future! I will see you all next week, peace!**


	3. Show 2: What! Culture!

**A/N: The second show, a HUGE triple threat match, and many decisions to be made! Enjoy!**

Show #2:

"Welcome to the Ultimate Wrestling Alliance, this is Simon from Whatculture, and I am joined by King Ross from Whatculture and we have a hell of a show lined up tonight!"

"Indeed Simon, you beautiful bald headed bastard, tonight, we have a HUGE triple threat match to determine the #1 contender for the UWA title, currently being held by Dan Riley!"

"Also tonight Ross, Anthony has a couple of announcements regarding the other championships and everyone he has signed over the past month. Speaking of which…"

Renegade plays, and Anthony comes out again, but doesn't play to the crowd as much. He gets a mic, and the crowd anxiously waits for him to speak.

"Last week, was awesome! Magic happened! Now, I am in the situation where I have to make a lot of decisions…" Anthony pauses. "Ladies and gentlemen, at Helloweeen, the first official match will be Bullet Club Vs Monarchy, for the UWA tag team championship!" The crowd goes off the chain. Anthony holds up a hand, and the crowd goes silent. "Tonight, for the first time ever, women will be the stars of the show, as there will be three women matches! Yes, a four women tournament to determine the #1 contender for the UWA women's championship!" Another pop.

Anthony's face is slowly turning from a straight face to a smile.

"The four women in that tournament are, my wife Cynthia, my daughter Foxie, the boss Courtney Banks, and lastly, off her incredible performance last week Leah Rollins!" The crowd loves it, and they start chanting 'Women's wrestling!'

"And Poison, you will defend that UW championship against King Caesar once again at Helloween, this time in a 30-minute Iron Man Match!" The crowd pops again!

"As for the first match, coming back last week, and taking out another competitor, which isn't good considering half the roster is injured now. Kenny, you're going to suffer the consequences by taking on El Gigante here tonight! And that match, is next!"

Shot em plays, and Kenny walks out slowly and frustrated.

"He brought this upon himself. He took out the leader of Monarchy last week, and considering UWAs injuries list from Summertime Slaughter, it's bad that that's happening, but ironically, he's going to have another guy potentially get hurt to 'punish' Kenny." Ross points out.

El Gigante walks out, escorted by his tag partner Big Daddy W.

"These two might need a tag title shot in the future, because they decimated Team Polar at Slaughter in a cage match that even without the stipulation, the match would have ended quickly!" Simon points out.

"Aye Simon, and this might as well be a handicap match, as Kenny is going to have to deal with both of them during this match."

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Sure enough, as the bell rings, Big Daddy W distracts Kenny, who turns around, and does the Too Sweet taunt before getting blindsided by El Gigante. El Gigante took out Kenny in a hurry. Suddenly, from the crowd, The Young Bucks appear, and they even the odds, taking out Big Daddy W. El Gigante stops his attack as The Young Bucks leg it through the crowd. Kenny tries to lift El Gigante into his electric chair, but he lacks the strength. El Gigante crushes Kenny under him, and pins his shoulders in the process.

"One… Two…" Kenny pushes out, and Gigante rebounds off the ropes and goes for a splash. Kenny rolls away, and delivers a superkick to the side of Gigante's head. Gigante stays on a knee. Kenny goes for a shining Wizard, but El Gigante catches him upside down, and drops him with a piledriver! He covers Kenny.

"One… Two… Thr- "Kenny kicks out, instinctively, and Gigante is showing frustration! He forces Kenny to his feet. He goes for a clothesline, but Kenny ducks, and pele kicks Gigante in the side of the head once again. Gigante stumbles into the ropes, and goes for a clothesline. Kenny goes for his Cryote's wrath once again, but Gigante is too heavy for him to lift. Kenny improvises, and hits Gigante with a Hadouken! Gigante clutches his chest stunned, and delivers a Shawn Michaels superkick, taking Gigante off his feet. He falls on Gigante.

"One… Two… Thr- "Big Daddy W breaks it and the bell is called. He starts laying the stiff right hands into Kenny. Both men splash him, and Johnny and Jared come out to make the save. The giants know they've done all the can and leave. Johnny and Jared help their fearless leader to the back.

"A vicious beatdown by the giants to the leader of the Bullet Club, but up next, the first of three women's matches tonight via random lottery!" (Did this on the spot, so 1 was Cynthia, 2 was Foxie, 3 was Courtney Banks, and 4 was Leah Rollins, I swear I did it!)

The Second Coming plays, and Leah Rollins comes out, much like she did the previous week, but a little more, egotistical.

"Coming off a huge win in her debut, beating Isabela from Modern Age Beauty, let's see who she's facing to try and continue that momentum." Simon implies.

Crazy plays, and Kattie Dre/Foxie walks out! The crowd pops for her.

"Anthony's daughter, and she's about to have her debut match! Not a situation for either of these women to lose in! They are going to put all of it on the line in this one!" Ross points out.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Leah takes it to Foxie early, and takes her to the mat. Leah goes for a quick cover, but doesn't manage a one. Leah forces Foxie to her feet, and slaps her. Foxie doesn't take too kindly to it, and clocks Leah across the jaw, knocking her out for a moment. Foxie runs the ropes, and does a running moonsault onto Leah. She covers.

"One… Two…" Leah kicks out, and Foxie kicks her a couple of times, and goes for an elbow, but Leah rolls out of the way. Foxie holds her elbow, and Leah sets up for a curb stomp. She gets her foot over Foxie's head, but Foxie forces herself up, and Leah falls hard on her back. Foxie favors her neck a little, as there was a bit of force behind Leah's foot. Leah is favoring her back as well. Foxie waits for Leah to stand up, and the two run at each other, and both get taken down with a clothesline from the other. The crowd applauds the effort.

"Someone has to get the upper hand here! Who's going to capitalize!?" Simon asks.

A 6 count later, both women are back on their feet, and Foxie kicks Leah, and lifts her up for her FKO (GTS), but Leah fights out of it, and shoves Foxie into the corner, and going for her Archangel! She connects, but gets a little bit cocky. She goes to the top rope, and has her back to the ring, and looks like she's about to pay homage to her brother by going for a Phoenix Splash, and she does! She hits the mat though, as it was enough time for Foxie to roll out of the way! Leah rolls through, and Foxie ducks a clothesline before rolling her up.

"One… Two… Thr- "Leah rolls through, and kicks Foxie in the stomach, and running the ropes, connecting with the curb stomp this time! She covers Foxie again.

"One… Two… Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Wow, Leah Rollins shutting down Anthony's daughter in her debut match! That's got to crush Foxie right now, and Anthony." Simon sympathetically says.

"Anthony has nothing to be ashamed of, as Foxie put up a hell of a showing. Leah will face either Cynthia or Courtney, which will be decided later tonight!" Ross points out.

"Now, next, being attacked last week, Ultra Violet look to get revenge on Bullet Club, as Tim Michaels and Reality team up to take on the UWA tag team champs of Johnny Shadow and Jared!"

"Bullet club. For. For. For. For life." Echoes through the arena, and the UWA tag team champions enter, the belts on their shoulders.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the BULLET CLUB! We own the wrestling world! Tama Tonga. Bad Luck Fale. The Young Bucks. Yujiro Tanahashi. Jared. Joh-nny Sha- "Both men are jumped by Tim and Reality. They aren't beaten within an inch of their careers, but are tossed into the ring. Tim and Reality make sure they don't leave.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Tim Michaels and Johnny Shadow start it out. Michaels starts kicking Shadow in the right knee. After the fifth kick, Shadow catches Michaels leg. Michaels backflips and hits an Enzuigiri. He picks Shadow up and drags him towards his corner.

Reality tags in and, while Tim holds Shadow in a DDT clutch, runs over to Jared and screams 'UV Loyalty!'. Reality runs at Tim and hits a standing Coup de Grace on Shadow, followed by a Essex Destroyer (Front Flip DDT) from Tim. Reality picks Shadow up and throws him at the ropes.

Jared slaps his back as he comes by and Reality takes out Shadow with a spinning heel kick. Jared climbs the turnbuckle while Reality is distracted with Shadow and hits a diving roundhouse kick to the back of Reality's head. Shadow rolls out as Jared beats down on Reality with his elbow.

Jared throws Reality at the ropes, but when Reality comes back, Reality hits a C4. Reality goes for UltraViolent (Poised Frankensteiner), but Jared hits a Katayoku no Tenshi (Kenny Omega's finisher). Jared picks Jared up and tags in Shadow. They hit a double superkick.

Shadow goes for the cover, but Reality bridges out and kicks Shadow in the right knee. Reality throws Shadow into the ropes and goes for a Brogue Kick, but Shadow dodges and hits the Shadoukikku (Superkick).

Shadow rubs his right knee before setting up for the Shadoboru. When Shadow drops Reality onto his knee, he forgets how much his right knee hurts and drops Reality on it. Shadow falls to the ground and cries out in pain. Jared checks on Shadow while Reality tags Michaels in. They pick up Shadow and hit Timeless Reality (Reality Check Knee Strike [Reality] followed by Timeless {Canadian Destroyer}[Tim Michaels]).

Reality does a Tope Con Hilo to take out Jared as Tim goes for the pin.

"One! Two! Three!"

"The second women's match, to determine who will face Leah Rollins in the main event, Cynthia Dre vs Courtney Banks, here we go!"

Come and Get it plays, and Cynthia walks out, ready for action.

"Her daughter put on an impressive showing against Leah, but Leah gets it done, destroying Foxie's hopes of starting off strong."

"That's got to be what's motivating her mother right now, as she looks ready to take on Courtney Banks here tonight."

Worth it plays, and Courtney Banks takes to the stage, wearing red striped glasses. She lifts them over her red hair, and walks down to the ring.

"Not to be confused with someone else with the name Banks, Courtney here has an arsenal that is too much to list, but she comes from Boston, and is ready to add a championship to her list of achievements."

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Cynthia gets a quick advantage, and takes Courtney down with a snapmare. Cynthia is stunned, and rolls out of the ring quickly to regroup.

Cynthia doesn't have it though, as she rolls out to catch her off at the past. Cynthia goes for a clothesline, but Courtney ducks it, and shoves Cynthia into the ring post. Cynthia stops herself from hitting it, and Courtney goes for a dropkick, but Cynthia dodges, and Courtney hits the post instead. Courtney is thrown back into the ring, and Cynthia goes for the cover.

"One… Two…" Courtney kicks out, and Cynthia quickly goes back on the attack. She puts Courtney on all fours and goes for her Kiss my Feet! She gets her foot on Courtney's head, but Courtney slides out of it, and goes for a rollup.

"One… Two…" Cynthia rolls through, and goes for a rollup of her own.

"One… Two…" Courtney gets out, and locks Cynthia in the Bank Statement! Cynthia's back bends awkwardly, but she doesn't tap. Cynthia slowly drags her to the ropes, and forces the break. Courtney goes to drag Cynthia back to the center, but Cynthia does a drop toe hold, and locks in the Love Machine (STF). Courtney struggles, and Cynthia pulls on her neck.

"A technical match here between these two ladies." Simon says.

Courtney finally gets to the ropes, and Cynthia drops an elbow on her back, and poses afterwards. She covers Courtney.

"One… Two… Thr- "Courtney gets her foot on the ropes, and Cynthia gets frustrated. Cynthia waits, and goes for the Kiss boot. Courtney ducks, and catches Cynthia with a pele kick. Cynthia falls, and Courtney goes for a hand spring moonsault. She connects, and waits for Cynthia to get up. Cynthia stands, dizzy, and turns right into a Midnight Hour (Big Ending). It connects, and Courtney covers.

"One… Two… Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Wow, Courtney taking Cynthia out tonight! What a night, as both the Dre family members are out of the Women's title hunt, for the moment."

"For the moment is right, as they have Anthony on their side to get them a title match at some point."

"Anthony hasn't shown any bias to his competitors yet, aside to Ben Jones, but other than that, he's been fair about how he runs things around here."

"The final match will be between Courtney Banks and Leah Rollins, but next, Poison, set to defend the UW championship against King Caesar in a 30-minute Iron man match at Helloween, faces off against Jack Vinson here tonight!"

The lights go out, and You and Whose Army plays.

"Jack Vinson having an impressive first season, having the first submission victory in UWA history, and making it to the UW championship final against Poison's opponent at Helloween, King Caesar."

"You're absolutely right there Simon, and should Jack win, who knows, we could see the first ever triple threat Iron Man match! Imagine the possibility!" Ross says.

The lights come up, and Jack is standing in the middle of the ring, wearing a white chapel jacket.

Day of the Dead: By Hollywood Undead plays and Poison walks out with the UW championship around his shoulder, and he drops it before dragging it down the entrance ramp.

"Poison is ready to face Jack here tonight, and he's not looking to the Caesar match yet. He's concentrating on this match here tonight!" Ross says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Jack goes for Poison's knees early, and tries to go for his Ripper Stretch. He is unsuccessful, and Poison drops him with a right hand! Poison runs the ropes, but Jack goes prone, and Poison jumps him. Jack comes back with a clothesline that barely moves Poison. The two stare at each other, and Jack slaps Poison, drawing an Ohh from the crowd. Poison turns, rubs his mask, and slaps Jack across the ring (literally). Jack is down, and Poison is angry. Poison lays a barrage of right hands to Jack, and the ref counts.

He gets to five, and the match is called. The crowd boos at what they just lost. Poison chucks Jack over the top rope, and stands with his title in the ring.

A lion's roar suddenly echoes through the arena, and Caesar sprints out, and tackles Poison, laying a barrage of lefts and rights into him until he slips out with the title. Caesar taunts by moving his hands around his waist and saying, 'the title will be mine again!'

"Strong words from Caesar, next, our co-main event, the match that will determine Dan Riley's #1 contender, Leonardo knocking off Kenny Omega, Elijah knocking off David Knot, and Trivolt knocking off Freddy Escobar, these three men will battle it out to become #1 contender for the UWA championship!"

Demons by Imagine Dragons plays, and Elijah comes out to a mixed reaction.

"He knocked off his former Sanguine Coven partner, David Knot to get into this spot here. He's looking to ride that momentum into a UWA championship match!" Simon says (Get it?).

Inside the Fire plays, and Leonardo comes out to a chorus of boos.

"Leonardo is only here because Kenny was screwed out of it by Freddy Escobar during the match. Leonardo is lucky as hell to be here tonight Simon." Ross says.

"Indeed Ross, but Leonardo has proven himself a worthy competitor here, putting on a hell of a show against Dan Riley at Summertime Slaughter a month ago." Simon replies.

Obsolete plays, and Trivolt comes out, hair dyed a bright red, and wearing bright red tights.

"According to articles that have been written, Trivolt has come to this point from being 'Anthony's sidekick', which was true, but before that, he beat the hell out of Anthony, nearly becoming the UWA champion on two occasions before the Sanguine Coven got involved." Simon notes.

"Also, Elijah, formerly Eric, was part of that group, and I don't think Trivolt is going to forget it that easily." Trivolt gets in the ring, and stares down both men, but mostly Elijah.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Trivolt and Elijah fight first, and Trivolt Irish whips Elijah into the corner, and runs to the opposite corner. He starts to rebound off the corner, and is taken down with a wicked clothesline! Elijah does a running bulldog to Leonardo, and goes for the first cover of the match for a one count.

Elijah kicks Trivolt out like trash, and focuses on Leonardo for some time, hitting him with 'Holy' style moves (use your imagination), and he sets him up in the corner for a Holy kick, but Trivolt regains himself, and catches Elijah with a strong style knee strike! Leonardo tries to Suplex Trivolt into the corner, but Trivolt lands on the second rope, and comes off with a neck breaker! He covers Elijah.

"One… Two…" Elijah kicks out, and Trivolt sets him up in the corner, and goes for the Tri-Cutter (Diamond Cutter), but Leonardo stops it, and does a German Suplex that takes both men out. Leonardo covers Trivolt, who got the worse of it.

"One… Two… Thr- "Elijah breaks it, barely. All three men are down for the moment.

Trivolt stirs and rolls to the outside, and Leonardo follows him. He forces Trivolt to his feet, and takes a Strong Style knee. He leans against the barricade, and comes off with another wicked clothesline! Trivolt is laid out, and Elijah comes flying with a Holy Dive (Suicide Dive), but gets caught by Leonardo into a back breaker! Leonardo watches Elijah wince in pain for about 10 seconds before finally putting him back in the ring. Trivolt yanks Leonardo back so he falls to the floor. He gets in the ring, and Elijah drops him with the Holy Punch! He covers Trivolt.

"One… Two… Thr- "

I Hope You Suffer plays, and Ben Jones appears at the entrance ramp, and makes a beeline for the ring. Elijah meets him, and the two stare each other down. Leonardo gets up, and Ben goes for him, before Elijah starts brawling with him! The crowd goes mental!

Elijah goes for the Holy punch on the stage, but Ben counters and drops him with an Annihalator! Ben stares down at Elijah with red bloodshot eyes, and leaves slowly as Elijah slowly stirs on the stage.

Meanwhile, Leonardo gets back in the ring, and Trivolt is there. Trivolt ducks a clothesline, and comes off the ropes with a corkscrew uppercut! Leonardo stumbles, and Trivolt connects with his Abisegiri (Front Flip Heel Kick). He covers him.

"One… Two… Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Trivolt is the number one contender for the UWA championship! Partially thanks to the actions of Ben Jones here tonight!"

Trivolt slowly stands and celebrates in the ring, putting his hands around his waist to show that he knows he's the next champion. He stands on the second rope and gets a pop as he plays the crowd up.

"You're right about that Ross, and he has his sights set on his first UWA championship. But now, for the first time since the fourth show in history, the women are main eventing, and it is Courtney Banks getting set to take on Leah Rollins, both pulling off victories against the Dre family, they are ready to fight for a shot at Katrina Love's championship!"

Miss Jackson plays, and Katrina Love comes out with the women's championship around her waist. She is wearing a black dress under the belt. The crowd is astounded at her beauty. She sits next to Tazz at ringside.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have been joined by the UWA women's champion, Katrina Love, welcome to commentary champ."

"It's great to be here Simon, and I am a huge fan of you, and you to Ross." Katrina says, winking towards both commentators.

"That means something Katrina, and now we get ready for the match!" Simon says.

The Second Coming plays for the second time tonight, and Leah comes out, egotistical as ever. She's arms flying in victory. The crowd is mixed.

"She did just start, but made an impression on Anthony that moved her to this spot."

"She only got here by beating one challenger! Normally someone will take on more challengers before getting into a title hunt. I guess that's not how Anthony operates." Katrina points out.

Worth it plays, and Courtney Banks comes out, again similar to a certain boss.

"Upsetting Cynthia earlier tonight, taking the Dre family out of title contention, which is something they should be used to by now, first Anthony and now the rest of his family…" Simon says with sorrow.

"Indeed, but we must look forward, like how this is the MAIN EVENT subject!" Ross says with pride in his voice.

"That it is Ross, and here we go!" Simon says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Before we get into the action, do you have a preference for who you'd rather face Katrina?" JR asks.

"Well Simon, I honestly would rather defend against Jess again, but she's on the injured list, and won't be able to compete for the whole season." She says that semi relieved.

"Anyways, a nice takedown by Leah early in this match."

Leah takes Courtney down with a side headlock, and looks for a quick pin, only managing a half count. Courtney gets up slowly, and the two stare each other down. Katrina watches with interest.

The two lock up, and Courtney gets the upperhand. She does a lung blower, and looks to lock in the Bank Statement, however, Leah rolls out of it, and hits Courtney with a roundhouse kick. Leah is still recovering from the first match she had, and slowly goes for a cover.

"One… Two…" Courtney kicks out, and Leah lays down. They are both down, and definitely suffering from fatigue.

A minute passes, and Katrina gets up. The official argues with her, and while that's happening, the two get up, and Leah Irish whips Courtney into the official accidently, and knocks Katrina off the apron. Leah kicks Courtney in the stomach, and puts her in the corner. She goes for her Archangel, and connects! She covers, but the ref is still recovering. Leah holds her hands up, as she thinks she's won, but she notices that the official was down, and goes to wake him up. The crowd boos, and Isabella Grace runs down, obviously mad about losing to Leah last week. She drops her with a springboard stunner, and for good measure, hits her with a curb stomp. She books it, and the ref regains consciousness. He sees the situation, and the match continues.

Courtney crawls to Leah, and drapes an arm over her.

"One… Two… Thr- "Leah gets her shoulder up, and the crowd is shocked!

"Leah kicked out, after that!" Simon is in disbelief.

Courtney uses the ropes to stand up, and Courtney lifts Leah to her feet. Leah goes for a small package.

"One… Two… Thr- "Courtney rolls through, and takes a Japanese Arm Drag, followed by a Lionsault, but Leah again rolls up Courtney in a small package.

"One… Two… Thr- "Courtney rolls out again, and round house kicks Leah, before hitting a butterfly DDT! She covers Leah again.

"One… Two… Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Wow, Courtney wins it all, and will face Katrina Love for the UWA Women's Championship at Helloween! That is going to be amazing!" Simon says.

"The question is, can Courtney get it done without her Modern Age Beauty faction?" Ross says, as Katrina gets in the ring.

Katrina nods to Courtney, and holds the title up. Courtney looks at the belt, and kicks Katrina in the stomach, connecting with a Butterfly DDT! She picks up the belt, and holds it up to a mixed reaction.

"A statement, no pun intended Ross, made by Courtney, as she is saying she will not lay down and let Katrina retain the title."

"Indeed, a statement has been made, and I cannot wait to see Courtney go after the women's championship." Ross says.

"We've been Whatculture, and until next time!" Simon says to close the show.

 **A/N: Phew, got this one done barely. Courtney Banks challenging Katrina for the Women's belt, and Trivolt challenging for the UWA championship! Caesar v Poison in a 30-minute Iron Man match for the UW championship, and BC v Monarchy for the Tag titles! Also Ben Jones v Elijah? A stacked card by the looks of it, this is going to be amazing! Next week is the final show before Helloween, and I'm going to probably delay that show until Monday, and give myself a week to write Helloween. We'll see, but until then, see you all next time, peace!**

 **Also, shout out to KiranTheRay for once again writing a match, and another shout out to HardcoreAsylum for Chris Blade v Pol The King.**


	4. Show 3: Four Horsewomen (Not by me)

**A/N: Written ENTIRELY by KiranTheRay and TheDarkRyder, I took the week off due to personal reasons, so enjoy!**

Show #3:

"Welcome to the final episode of UWA before Helloween, I'm Sasha Banks, your current WWE Women's Champion!"

"Yeah, yeah. The Nature Girl, Charlotte, here, ready to bring some genetically  
superior commentary to UWA!"

"Don't forget 'bout me, you egomaniac. The Lass-Kicker, Becky Lynch here, about to kick lass in commentary!"

"And finally, the Doctor of Huganomics, me, Bayley! And I'm just happy to be here with my Four Horsewomen!"

Renegade plays, as Anthony walks down the ramp and into the ring, sinking in the crowd's applause.

"You know, I love hearing your cheers! It's those cheers that make me feel like the happiest man in the world! And I want you to know that you, the UWA Universe, above all else, are the reason why UWA is one of the best federations in wrestling today!" The crowd cheers even more, as Anthony continues.

"Now that I've said, my speech, down to business. First off, Dan Riley and TriVolt will meet, face to face for the first time, ever!" The crowd pops big at that statement, as Anthony's smile grows even more.

"Plus, Ben Jones V 'Platinum' Adrian Watts, Leah Rollins will take on Skyler the Elf Owl, Courtney Banks will face Diana Batist, and King Caesar faces off against David Knot!" The crowd goes wild for all of these matches.

"Now, I've said my spiel, ON WITH THE SHOW!" Anthony leaves, to great applause from the crowd.

David Knot comes out, to a mixed reaction, some of the crowd not having forgiven him for being a former member of the Coven.

"David Knot looking for a change this season." Sasha observes, watching David shadowbox.

A lion's roar is heard, and Mama Said Knock You Out plays, as King Caesar comes out, to a thunderous reaction.

"Just like how David is looking for a change, The King of Beasts is looking to make a statement ahead of his match with Poison." Becky says, as David and Caesar stare each other down.

Ding, Ding!

And the match begins, with David Knot and King Caesar pounding on each other, hitting left and rights over and over. David breaks the melee with a knee to the gut, but as he rushes forward King counters with an uppercut,  
staggering the ex-Coven member, allowing Caesar to hit a discus elbow smash, knocking him to the ground.

"King Caesar has gained the advantage! Knot better watch out!" Bayley says.

Caesar lifts Knot on his shoulders, only for David to elbow him in the back of the head, forcing him to drop David. Knot then goes for his Spin Kick, knocking Caesar down.

"This could be it! David Knot might get that victory he needs!" Charlotte says as David covers. 1,2, kick out!

Knot is in disbelief, and is about to stomp on Caesar, only to be caught off guard by King sweeping his legs, causing him to fall. King uses the opportunity to lock in the Crossface Chickenwing as David is on the ground!

"This could be the end here! David might tap!" Charlotte observes.

And indeed, after about a minute, David taps, as the bell rings.

Courtesy Call plays as DJ Kingston and Dylan Torres walk out and get in the ring with Caesar, before asking for a mic.

"You see what just happened, huh? Did you see that, Poison!" King says, addressing the UW Champ. "I don't like to talk much, so I'm gonna be short and clear: You have my title, and this Sunday, I will have it back!" King Caesar roars at the end, as the crowd cheers.

DJ smirks, before saying, "And to the Bullet Club, you have been Tag Team champs for too long. Far too long in fact. That is something the Monarchy cannot accept. We kicked your asses in Summertime Slaughter, and now, at Helloween, we will take your titles!" DJ drops the mic, and the Monarchy begin to form their trademark 'M' handsign.

BULLET CLUB, F-F-F-FOR LIFE! Shot 'Em plays, as Kenny Omega, accompanied by Poison, and the Young Bucks, walk out and stand on the ramp.

"Very nice speech from all of you. It even brought a tear to my eye!" Kenny pretends to cry, before continuing. "But you see, there is just one problem with that-none of you will make it to Helloween!"

Kenny, the Bucks, and Poison, surround the ring, cracking their knuckles. "This is bad! Monarchy is outnumbered!" Bayley says.

"Hasn't Kenny injured enough people already?!" Charlotte asks, as Bullet Club begin to enter the ring-only for the lights to black out.

Power by Kanye West begins to play. "This music doesn't belong to anyone in the roster!" Sasha says, confused, only for the audience to start cheering as they see who walks out. "Oh my god, it's him!" Bayley says, excited.

"Damn right it's him! The Prince, Freddy Escobar is back!" Becky yells.

Freddy glares at Kenny, and while the Bullet Club and Poison are distracted, the rest of the Monarchy slide outside, and start to brawl with Poison and The Young Bucks! Meanwhile, Freddy slides into the ring, and starts trading blows with Kenny, as the Cleaner gets the advantage with a kick to the gut. Kenny runs the ropes and goes for a Hadouken, only for the Prince to duck and run towards the ropes. Kenny follows him, but that turns out to be a bad idea, as Freddy Escobar uses the ropes to hit a Prince's Blade (Springboard Roundhouse Kick)!

"Prince's Blade! Kenny has been knocked the hell out!" Sasha proclaims, as Kenny rolls out the ring. Poison and the Young Bucks grab Kenny and retreat, as the reunited Monarchy gather inside the ring. Freddy grabs a mic.

"Oh my god, I killed Kenny!" Freddy sarcastically says, as the audience laughed. "You know, Kenny, since the beginning of UWA, You and I, we've been at each others throats. We've costed each other title shots, we've beat the hell out of each other, and this rivalry of ours, it's gone on far enough." Freddy pauses dramatically, before continuing. "It's about time we end this. It's time for the grand finale to this feud! Kenny Omega, I challenge you to a grudge match, at Helloween!" Freddy proclaims.

"My god! Is he serious?" Charlotte asks.

"And at Halloween, Kenny, you. Will..." Another dramatic pause, as Freddy smirks, and continues. "...Bow!"

Freddy drops the mic and forms the 'M' handsign with the Monarchy, as they stand tall, as Power plays once again.

"'The Cleaner' Kenny Omega V 'The Prince', Freddy Escobar! One hell of a match at Helloween!" Becky says.

"Indeed, Becky. I honestly can't wait to see the leaders of two of the greatest factions today face off, one on one!" Sasha says.

"Already in the ring is Diana Batist!" Diana does her belly dancing moves in the ring.

Worth it plays as Courtney Banks walks down the ramp, swinging her hair and swaying her hips.

"Why does she look familiar?" Sasha says, staring at Courtney.

"She has come off an upset victory against Leah Rollins in order to challenge her leader, Katarina Love for the Women's title! Tension are aflame inside Modern Age Beauty!" Becky says. Before the match can even start, however, Miss Jackson plays, as Modern Age Beauty appear on the ramp. "Courtney, consider this your resignation from Modern Age Beauty!" And with that Modern Age Beauty charge the ring, beating down on Courtney Banks!

"Courtney is in trouble!" Becky says.

"Wait, look!" Bayley says, as Diana attacks the Modern Age Beauty members, sending the McKenzie sisters outside of the ring with a Cactus Clothesline, and then hitting Isabella Grace with Hips from Hell. As Diana taunts the McKenzies and Isabella, Katarina taps her in the back. As she turns, Love picks her up and hits Purrfect! (Fireman's Carry Facebuster)

"Ouch! Diana is out of the equation!" Charlotte says as Katarina starts boasting to the crowd.

"Uh-oh, watch out, sister!" Katarina turns, only to get a kick to the gut by Courtney, which she then transitions into the Butterfly DDT! Love rolls out of the ring, and Modern Age Beauty retreats to the back, as Diana and Courtney stand tall.

"Courtney sending a message: She's not afraid of Modern Age Beauty, and she's definitely not afraid of Katarina Love!" Charlotte says

Gunslinger begins as Tim Michaels and Reality walk out. They both get a mic.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, last week we fought and beat The Bullet Club! By standard rules, once you beat the champion/champions, you get a title match! So we would like to ask Johnny and Jared to come out here and give us what is rightfully ours!" Reality exclaims.

"Bullet Club F-F-F-For Life" echoes throughout the arena as Shadow and Jared walk out. They are about to hand their titles to the ref when they pull them away.

"You don't think it's that easy, do ya?" Jared laughs.

"You guys only beat us because you got lucky. You see The Bullet Club, we rule the world! Whether it be over in Japan with the original group, in Ring Of Honor, in the WWE, anywhere! We rule this ring and THIS world!" Shadow rants. "Ultraviolet can't beat us! Chaos couldn't beat us! No one can beat us! If you want a title match-"

"Which you would definitely lose" Jared adds.

"Then you must earn it. We had to earn OUR tag team championships! We had to prove ourselves because Anthony didn't like us!" Shadow screams as the crowd pops at the mention of Anthony. "We beat everyone in our way and we will do the same to you!"

"That is if you can ever prove yourselves as a real threat." Jared laughs.

"Because we are Jusssst. Toooooo. Sweeee-" Michaels slaps Shadow's mic away.

"Just shut up! Your guys's ego is deafening! You act like you are bad to the bone! Do you know what the difference is between Mull-Bullet Club and Ultraviolet is?" Reality asks angrily.

"Ultraviolet has never turned on a member. When we scream UV Loyalty, it has meaning. We don't say 'Ultraviolet for life' then stab our leader or fellow member!" Tim yells, his British accent evident. "And I think these people deserve champions who don't turn their backs on each other!"

Jared and Shadow start whispering to each other. "You got yourselves a deal! You can keep your group together, while we will turn on the weak!" Shadow laughs before they attempt to leave.

"What about a title match?" Reality asks.

"No." Shadow laughs before going to the apron.

"So just hand over the titles then." Michaels holds his hand out.

"For some unknown reason" Shadow says before him and Jared get back in the ring and get face to face with UV. "I don't think that's gonna happen! Because we are just. Too. SWEEEEET!" Shadow exclaims before Michaels punches him in the mouth.

Reality throws Jared out as Bullet Club flees. "YOU'RE STILL NOT GETTING A TITLE MATCH!" They both scream as Michaels and Reality fist bump.

Renegade plays as Anthony stops Bullet Club from leaving. "Hold up guys! Ultraviolet may not get a title match, but that doesn't mean you guys get the night off! Jared you will be facing one member of Ultraviolet! And that member will be...TIM MICHAELS!" Anthony announces to the crowd's approval.

Johnny slaps Jared on the back before Jared slides into the ring. The bell rings as Michaels and Jared lock up. Jared gets the advantage and goes for an arm drag, but Tim blocks it and hits a roundhouse kick.

Reality jumps on the apron and claps for his partner. They bump fists. Suddenly, Matt and Nick Jackson jump on the apron and distract the ref. Tim picks Jared up and goes for a Dragon Suplex, but Jared back flips and pushes Tim into Shadow, who climbed the apron. Shadow hits a forearm to the eye of Tim.

Tim turns around into the Hirokira from Jared. "One! Two! Three!"

The bell rings as Jared and Shadow beat down Michaels. Reality is about to go help his friend when The Young Bucks take him out with Early Onset Alzheimer's (Double Superkick).

Shadow and Jared pick up Michaels and hit the Shadoukira. Bullet Club stands tall in the ring as Johnny gets a mic.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to Ultraviolet! Hart, Reality, Wolfe, Illusion, Tim Michaels! Storm, Fallout, and their foolish leader, Berlaine! Do not believe in Ultraviolet. Be smart and believe in The Bullet Club! Because everything we do is jussssst. Toooooooo. SWEEEEEEEEET!" Johnny cackles as they all put up the Too Sweet.

"Woah" Bayley mutters, shocked "Bullet Club just destroyed Ultraviolet!"

"Not fairly, obviously" Charlotte exclaims.

"And what do you know about being fair?" Becky responds, shutting Charlotte up.

"Well up next we have-" Sasha starts before the lights go out. The only light is coming from the titantron. A hook starts swaying on the screen.

Creepy singing is heard, but it is slightly muted. "Mama!...Hell! We all go..." Is heard before the hook suddenly stops. On the screen appears in bloody red letters 'I Am Sam, Sam I Am...COMING!' Creepy laughter is heard before suddenly it all disappears. The lights return as everyone remains silent.

"What...was that?" Charlotte asks.

"I...don't know.." Becky replies.

"As I was saying...up next we will have Ben Jones vs 'Platinum' Adrian Watts!" Sasha exclaims.

I Hope You Suffer plays as Ben Jones walks out.

"This man had a phenomenal match against the owner of UWA, Anthony/Foxdre, last season! I can't wait to see what he does this season!" Becky exclaims.

Adrian Watts begins to walk out, but Ben slides out of the ring and they start brawling on the outside. Ben drives Adrian into the steps before screaming "This is gonna be you, Elijah!"

Ben throws Adrian into the ring and goes for the Kill Shot, but Adrian ducks and hits an Enzuigiri. Before Ben can fall, Adrian hits a Poised Frankensteiner. He goes for the pin.

"One! T-" Ben kicks out with ease. War plays as Levi The Great walks out to support his friend. He grabs Adrian and whispers advice into his ear.

Adrian goes for a superkick, but Ben ducks and hits a spinning back kick. He follows it up quickly with The Massacre for the win.

Ben starts celebrating as Levi helps Adrian out of the ring. Ben is about to attack them when Elijah runs out and takes out Ben with a spear. Ben rolls out and starts screaming at Elijah.

"Elijah stands tall this week, but will he regret attacking Ben?" Sasha asks.

"Of course! Elijah does not even compare to Ben!" Charlotte laughs.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that.." Bayley mutters.

"Up next we will have Dan Riley vs TriVolt in a non-title match!" Becky exclaims.

Obsolete plays as TriVolt walks out with black hair.

"Hey Bae!" Bayley screams.

TriVolt lips "Never say that again"

Phenomenon plays as Dan Riley walks out, holding his UWA Championship. He gets in the ring and gets right in TriVolt's face.

TriVolt does gunfire while Dan pretends to ignore him. TriVolt's anger shows. The bell rings as they lock up. Dan gets the advantage and hits a knee strike to the gut followed by a backhand chop.

TriVolt screams in pain. Dan stands up straight and TriVolt hits a backhand chop on him. This combo goes on for another 4 chops each before TriVolt dodges and hits an Enzuigiri. Dan kip-ups and hits a superkick. TriVolt kip-ups and they stare at each other. They lock up again and TriVolt gets the advantage. TriVolt does the Cruiserweight Combo (Grabs arm, kip up, leg sweep).

He follows it up with a standing shooting star press. "One! Two! T-" Dan kicks out.

TriVolt picks him up and goes for the Tri-Cutter, but Dan reverses into a pin. "One! Two! Three!" The bell rings as Dan celebrates and TriVolt argues with the ref.

TriVolt hits the mat in anger. Dan puts his hand out to TriVolt, who accepts. But when Dan tries pulling away, TriVolt hits the Tri-Cutter.

"Enough is enough!" Sasha screams. Bayley literally jumps out of her chair and stops TriVolt from doing anything else.

"TriVolt has snapped..." Becky mutters.

TriVolt gets a mic. "I am so tired of being considered Anthony's sidekick! I'm the main event! I'm the best in the world! I'M BETTER THEN ANTHONY! AND DAN! At Helloween, I will render you Ob. So." TriVolt puts up his 'gun' "Lete!" He fires to end the show.

 **A/N: At the time of this being published, I have only skimmed over it, but I will be doing ups and downs in the reviews to see how these guys did! Leave your own as well, as we may have different opinions, but I feel like they did a good job. Thank you!**

 **Shout out to Kiran and Ryder for doing this on SUCH short notice, I gave them the week, and they delivered. Props gentlemen, props.**


	5. Helloween Part 1

**A/N: Happy Halloween, and welcome to the Helloween PPV! Just imagine the Halloween Havoc arena layout from the WCW days. Anyways, it's here, and enjoy!**

Helloween!

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the UWAs fourth PPV event, I am the Boogeyman, and I'm coming, to get ya!"

He is joined by the Devil's favorite Demon, Kane, who is wearing his original attire from when he debuted at Bad Blood 1997. He is silent.

"To start us off here tonight, we have some women's action, as Leah Rollins is set to take on Isabella Grace in a rematch from Leah's debut!"

The Second Coming plays, and Leah Rollins plays to the crowd, and is wearing a gold version of her attire. She mocks the crowd a little, and gets into the ring.

Isabella Grace makes her way to the ring, mocking Leah Rollins by gently kissing a lucky fan in the front row. She gets in the ring, and the two have a stare down.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Isabella wastes little time going for knees to the mid-section of Leah. Leah falls on all fours in the corner, and Isabella doesn't let up. She waits for the refs count to four to let off. Afterwards, she forces Leah to her feet, and slaps her in the face. Leah doesn't take kindly to it, and drops her with a right hand. Leah slams Isabella's head to the mat for a four count, and covers for a quick one.

Isabella stands up, and runs the ropes, hoping to connect with a knee to Leah's head. Leah ducks, and on the rebound, catches Isabella with a dropkick! Leah jumps off the middle rope, and lands a lionsault on Isabella. She covers.

"One… Two…" Isabella kicks out, and Leah stomps the face of Isabella. She is clearly frustrated. Leah gets cocky, and slaps Isabella as she sits up, but Isabella goes for a rollup.

"One… Two…" Leah rolls through, and Isabella catches Leah with a wicked superkick that takes Leah off the mat for about a second before she impacts hard. Isabella goes to the top rope, she hesitates, and drops a perfect 450 splash! She clutches her ribs, understandable, and makes the cover.

"One… Two… Thr- "Leah kicks out, and Isabella can't believe it. She stomps around the ring, frustrated, she kicks Leah onto all fours, and runs the ropes, looking for a curb stomp, but Leah dodges it, and clotheslines her. She goes to the top rope, turns her back to her opponent, and goes for the Phoenix Splash! She connects, and covers.

"One… Two… Thr- "Isabella kicks out! Leah is very angry now! She kicks Isabella out of the ring. Isabella stands up, and Leah runs the ropes, going for a suicide dive, but she's caught by Isabella, who looks towards the announce table, with evil intentions, she looks ready to slam Leah through it. Leah counters however, and DDTs her onto the concrete floor! Leah takes damage from the impact as well.

The ref counts to nine, and neither woman is moving, and at ten, the match is called. Doctors rush to the scene. The crowd is silent as both women are put onto stretchers. Halfway up the entrance ramp, Leah stands up, and walks out under her own power. The crowd applauds her effort.

"Hell of an effort from those two women, but a grudge match needs to happen. Up next, the second match of the night now, some more one on one action, with Jack Vinson taking on David Knot, only because David was unable to beat Elijah to get into the triple threat match, that Trivolt ended up winning anyways."

David Knot is already in the ring, and looks very prepared, like he worked his ass off to get ready for the match.

The lights go out, and You and Whose Army plays, as the crowd starts chanting 'White Chapel'. The lights come up again, and a figure wearing all white is in the ring. Jack Vinson looks into the eyes of David Knot, and backs into his corner.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The ref called for the bell and the two men locked in a clinch which David easily won by pushing Jack back. As he showed his muscles, Jack slapped David in the face who then kicked his guts before irish whipping him in the ropes for a Hip Toss, but Jack landed on his feet.

However, David caught him from behind with a Release German Suplex. He then lifted him in a Powerslam position before running with him in two opposite corners five times before finally applying his Powerslam with the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

As Jack rested in a corner, David charged at him, but Jack caught him with an Exploder Suplex in the corner despite his heavyweight. He then irish whipped him and applied his Ripper Slam (spinning side slam). As David got in a corner, Jack ran in him with his Ripper's Mark and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Jack then locked David in his Ripper Stretch submission hold. As it seemed David was going to tap out, he let out a huge scream and hip tossed Jack. He then applied a violent Powerbomb to him before climbing a top turnbuckle and jumping with a Frog Splash. Finally, he waited for Jack to get back up before hitting a Spin Kick to the back of his head and making the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, DAVID KNOT!"

David rose his arms and let out a huge scream in victory.

"A stunning upset here by David Knot!" Kane says, surprisingly.

"The first words from Kane, and yes, that is true. Now, the first championship match of the night, as the UWA tag team titles are on the line, Bullet club defending against Monarchy!"

"Bullet Club. For. For. For. For Life." Plays in the arena, and the champions, Johnny Shadow and Jared walk out to the arena to deafening boos.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Bullet club! We own the wrestling world, and oh you guys don't deserve the rest, just know, that everything we are about to do tonight is just, TOOOOO SWEET!"

Courtesy Call by Thousand Foot Krutch plays, and Dylan Torres and DJ Kingston walk out for the first time as a unit in the season. They bump fists on the ramp. They get in the ring, and begin brawling with the tag team champions!

Ding! Ding! Ding!

DJ and Jared stay in the ring and are the assumed starters of the match. Dylan and Johnny fight on the outside.

DJ kicks Jared in the stomach, and punt kicks him in the face. Jared falls backwards, and DJ goes for the cover, managing a half count.

DJ forces Jared to his feet, and kicks him before dragging him towards his partner's corner, however, Johnny and Dylan are both down on the floor, via a double clothesline they managed. DJ gets ready to punch Jared in the corner, but Jared fights back, shoving DJ into his own corner. Jared spears DJ into the corner a few times.

Johnny stands up on the apron, and tags himself in, managing a dropkick to DJ. Johnny nods to Jared, and lands a high running knee to DJ in the corner. DJ falls limp, and Johnny goes to the top rope. He looks ready, and Jared tags in. Johnny hits a 450 splash, and Jared lands a leg drop across DJ's throat before covering him.

"One… Two…" DJ kicks out, and Jared is angered. He lifts him up for a tiger Suplex. He connects, but gets rolled up in the process.

"One… Two… Thr- "Jared rolls through, and makes a tag to Johnny unbeknownst to DJ. Jared stands up, and with great momentum, goes to spear Dylan off the apron. Dylan hits Jared with a forearm. Jared stumbles and Dylan hits a springboard forearm. The two go out of the ring, and Johnny stands up to, connecting with his Shadow kick! DJ goes for a rollup on Johnny.

"One… Two… Thr- "Johnny kicks out, and hits another Shadow kick, this time to the legal man. Jared comes to his senses, and Jared tags him out. Jared goes for the Hirokira, and Johnny tags back in, as DJ lands on his knees, Johnny runs around, and hits him with his third shadow kick of the night! He goes for the final cover.

"One… Two… Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Bullet Club retains their tag titles!" Boogeyman exclaims.

Kane manages a chuckle.

"On that, the second championship match, now it's the women who are having another chance to shine, as Courtney Banks looks to keep her streak going by beating Katrina Love, the women's champ!"

Worth it plays and the challenger, Courtney Banks makes her way to the ring. She is cheered, but doesn't take it in like she could be. She gets in and anxiously paces.

Miss Jackson plays, and Katrina Love walks out, holding the belt over her head. The crowd boos her so loud that the whole arena shakes, literally. The two get in and stare each other down, as Katrina holds the belt over her head again. Courtney looks to the belt, but doesn't take her attention off Katrina. Katrina hands the official the belt.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Courtney and Katrina eye each other evilly, as if they know what the other is going to do. Courtney tries to get the champ off balance, but fails. The two finally lock up.

Katrina does a side takedown, and controls the head of Courtney for a bit, before she kips up out of it. Katrina looks impressed, and Courtney takes advantage with a stiff clothesline and an elbow. She covers for a one count.

Courtney goes back on the attack, and slams Katrina's head to the mat for the time it takes the ref to do a four count, and she lets go, knowing she can only win the title via pinfall or submission.

Katrina stands up, covering one side of her face, and she looks angrily at Courtney. She charges her, but Courtney backs to the ropes, and pulls them down, causing Katrina to fall over them. She lands on her feet, and Courtney runs the ropes, attempting a suicide dive. She connects, and both women are down.

Courtney stirs around a six count, and gets back in the ring. Katrina stirs at 8, and Courtney breaks the count. She slams Katrina's head into the apron, and rolls her back in. Katrina stands up, and Courtney goes for a lung blower, and turns it into the Bank Statement! Katrina's back bends awkwardly. She looks like she's about to tap, but finally reverses, pinning Courtney in the process.

"One… Two… Thr- "Courtney rolls through, and Katrina wrestles Courtney to the mat, locking in the Love Lockdown! Courtney fights, and Katrina pulls harder. Courtney looks ready to tap, but rolls under Katrina, rolling her up.

"One… Two… Thr- "Katrina rolls through, and springboards off the ropes with a disaster kick. Courtney staggers to the mat, and Katrina springboards off the other side, hitting a Lion Sault! She covers again.

"One… Two… Thr- "Courtney kicks out, and Katrina angrily slaps her opponent. Courtney stands up, and points to Katrina, then sticks out her tongue. Katrina goes for a strike, but Courtney catches it, and lands three right hands in a row. She Irish whips her into the corner, and hits a splash. Then she runs to the top rope, and hits a Whisper in the Wind! She sets up in the opposite corner, and perfectly connects with a Phoenix Splash! She covers.

"One… Two…... Thr- "Katrina somehow kicks out, and Courtney is livid.

Courtney is setting up to hit Katrina with the midnight hour, but Katrina does a head scissor's takedown, and turns it into the Love Lockdown once again. Courtney initially rolls out, but Katrina kicks her in the stomach, and rolls her over, locking it in. Courtney has no choice, and slowly taps.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Wow, Katrina Love retains the women's championship. Hell of an effort."

"I'm from the depths of hell, and I agree with that."

 **A/N: And with that, part one is done! See you in part 2!**


	6. Helloween Part 2

**A/N: Part two underway, here we go!**

"Welcome back, and now it is time, for Ben Jones and Elijah to settle their 'rivalry' as Elijah took a leap to the Heaven's at Summertime Slaughter, and hasn't been the same Eric since then."

The Isreali National Anthem plays, and the crowd is silent as the majestic Elijah makes his way to the ring. He asks for praise, but is given none. He gets in the ring, and lets his golden robe fall, as he speaks to the Heavens.

I Hope You Suffer plays, and a very ticked off Ben Jones walks down to the ring.

"The hands down, MVP of season 2, regardless of his acts, he did the craziest things I have ever seen!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Ben and Elijah lock up, with Ben getting the advantage after a knee to the gut. Ben takes Elijah to the floor with the Hell's Arrow (Spear), then begins ruthlessly punching Elijah. After the referee threatens to disqualify him, Ben gets up, and while Elijah's recovering, yells "Do you see?! Your heroes are frauds!" to the crowd. When he turns around, Elijah gets up, and hits him with the Sling of David (Punch in the center of the forehead).

1...  
2...

Ben kicks out, then moves to the corner, but Elijah is waiting, and he goes for the Holy Kick (Helluva Kick), but Ben moves at the last second, making Elijah trap his leg in the corner. Seeing his chance, Ben lifts Elijah up to the second rope. Elijah rallies and tries for a Superplex, but as he's about to hit it, the lights go out.

Everyone is confused, until the lights go back on, revealing Ben stood over Elijah, along with a woman stood in the middle of the ring wearing a black mask. While Ben distracts the referee, the woman proceeds to mercilessly beat Elijah, then Ben goes in to pick up the scraps as the woman leaves the ring.

While the strange woman re-enters the ring and sets up a table, Ben lifts Elijah up to the second rope again, and climbs up to the top. He lifts Elijah up, and hits his new finisher, Armagedon (Top Rope Package Piledriver) throgh the table! The referee is forced to call for the bell and declare Elijah the winner by DQ. Ben grabs a mic and stands over the fallen Elijah, as the strange woman stands in front of Ben.

"You stupid humans just don't get it, do you?! No matter how good your so-called 'heroes' are, I will ALWAYS be at least one step ahead! Enough about that, though. For now, I'd like to introduce you to my masterpiece. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you... SARA LEWIS!" Ben says, as he pulls off Sara's mask, revealing her smiling face. Her eyes are red now, and she and Ben leave the arena as I Hope You Suffer plays again. Just as they're about to head backstage, the lights go out again. Poison appears on the screen.

"You... Jones, you are nothing more than a common, lowlife scumbag, who blames everyone else for the things that happen to them! The breakup of the Sanguine Coven was your fault, and you know it! You talk about your 'masterpiece', but what you don't know is that I have one of my own, and her name is Lilith. She will be there, by my side when I beat you, and END YOUR CAREER! You look confused. What, did Anthony forget to tell you? Next month... You and me... Falls Count Anywhere... And the loser is gone from UWA forever!" Ben simply smiles as Poison disappears.

"With Bullet Club retaining the titles earlier tonight, Kenny Omega and Freddy Escobar, the leaders of their respective factions, are set to meet for a match, tonight! The grudge match is up next!"

Shot Em' plays, and Kenny Omega makes his way to the ring. He's ready for a fight, as he shadowboxes the air on the way to the ring, and in the ring.

POWER plays, and Freddy Escobar walks out, and the two don't even wait until it's in the ring, as Kenny cuts Freddy off at the past.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Up next, two rivals will finally settle their score. Freddy Escobar takes on Kenny Omeg-" Kane is interrupted, as the lights suddenly go out.

Broken Out in Love plays, and now other than Bray Wyatt walks out, holding his trademark lantern. He walks to the commentary desk, and sits next to Kane, as Kane glares at him.

"What's wrong, friend? Still mad about that whole beating down your brother thing?" Wyatt chuckles, as Kane stands up, and raises a fist.

DONG! The crowd goes wild as that infamous gong sounds once more and the Undertaker walks down the ramp amd towards the desk, where he lays a hand on Kane's shoulder.

"Sit, brother." Undertaker says, and Kane reluctantly sits. "Bray and I are here to observe an interesting matchup."

Devil's Sky plays, and Kenny Omega walks out, and Bullet Club is nowhere to be seen. Kenny's usually grey hair is now tinted white and behind him, the MiniTron gives the illusion of a single angelic wing on Kenny's shoulder, making him look like the spitting image of Final Fantasy's Sephiroth.

"Kenny's rivalry with Freddy began early in season 1, when these two first fought in a Battle Royal to crown the first ever UWA Champion. These two fighters have hated each other since." Boogeyman says.

"A grand entrance by Kenny Omega. Entrances are a form of mind games, and that is something Kenny understands very well." Bray comments.

Power plays and the arena is covered in blue and gold lighting. A group of six women, dressed in armor and holding spears all assemble, three on each side of the ramp. A golden throne is placed on the top of the ramp and sitting in it, dressed in a golden crown, holding a scepter and wearing a red cape, is Freddy Escobar. The crowd bows towards him, and Freddy smirks as he gets in the ring, staring down Kenny.

"The Prince looks cool as a cucumber, can he win the fight?" Wyatt questions.

"Anything is possible. These two are some of the best wrestlers in the world today. And they hate each other." Taker comments.

The bell rings, and Freddy and Kenny commence pounding on each other, trying to inflict as much damage as possible. Kenny breaks the melee with a kick to the gut, only for Freddy to counter with an European uppercut. Kenny staggers backwards, and Escobar superkicks him in the face, knocking him to the ground!

"Excellent kick by Escobar, he has the advantage!" Kane says.

Escobar doesn't keep the advantage for long, though, as Kenny kips up and hits Freddy with an enzuigiri, making the Prince kneel. Kenny backs up a bit, and then runs full force before hitting Freddy with an EX Hadouken!

"The Cleaner showing off a stronger version of his usual Hadouken. Will that be enough to finish The Prince?" Boogeyman questions, as Kenny goes for the cover. 1..Kickout!

Kenny is pissed and begins stomping on Freddy. After the fourth stomp, however, Freddy catches Kenny's boot and twists it, causing Omega to stumble. Freddy sweeps Kenny's leg as Kenny falls to the floor. The Prince then proceeds to unload with a series of lefts and rights to Omega's head, drawing blood from his nose.

"Kenny's starting to bleed! This is it!" Bray says excitedly.

Kenny pushes Escobar off him, and both men get up. Escobar ducks Kenny's wild clothesline, and springboards off the ropes to hit a Prince's Blade on Omega! Freddy covers. 1..2...Kickout!

"I'm impressed that Kenny managed to survive that powerful kick!" Undertaker comments.

Freddy lifts Kenny to his feet, and then positions him to hit his trademark Execution (Cross Rhodes). However, Kenny wriggles free and hits Escobar with a superkick! Escobar staggers slightly, as Omega lifts him into an electric chair position, before dropping him with a One Winged Angel!

"Devastating maneuver from Kenny, this could be it! 1, 2, and thr- Wait! Freddy kicks out!" Bray says

Omega is beyond angry now. He lifts Freddy again into the electric chair position, this time to go for Croyt's Wrath. Escobar quickly swings backwards, driving Kenny's head into the mat with a Poisoned Frankensteiner!

"Kenny receiving some cognitive recalibration. Escobar just might win this one!" Kane says!

The Prince lifts a dazed Omega to his feet, before hitting him, with a Prince's Blade! Freddy isn't finished, as he lifts him again and hits Execution! Finally, Escobar drags Kenny to the corner, before climbing to the top rope. He readies himself, and poses for the crowd, forming the M handsign, before leaping off and crashes into Kenny with a Money Shot! (Coup de Grace!)

"That was overkill. Three finishers in succession!" Boogey claims, as Freddy goes for the cover. 1...2...3!

Ding, ding!

Power plays as Freddy begins celebrating the end of a storied rivalry (so he thinks). Monarchy come out, and begin celebrating with their leader, Dylan popping a bottle of champagne and pouring it on Escobar!

"At long last, the feud is over. And Freddy stands tall, the victor of the war between BC and Monarchy!" Kane says.

"Thanks for having us, brother. That was one hell of a match, and I am impressed by the skill of both fighters. I will take my leave!" Undertaker says.

Bray smiles and waves at Kane and Boogeyman. "See you soon." He chuckles darkly, before the lights go off and on again. Bray and Undertaker are nowhere to be seen.

"Now, the third championship match, the UW championship 30-minute Iron Man match, in case you don't know, the one with the most falls at the end of this match is the winner."

A lion's roar echoes through the arena, and Mama Said Knock You Out plays, as King Caesar walks down the aisle. He is cheered, and he takes it in. He gets into the ring, and the crowd bows to him.

Day of the Dead: by Hollywood Undead plays, and for his firsts title defense, Poison walks out.

"The question is, do these two have the endurance to go for half an hour, and will Poison be defending the title at the next PPV (Suggest names) against Ben Jones, after he called him out?"

"I have no doubt in my mind that he will defend it.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

30 minutes-

Caesar and Poison circle, wasting a minute, Caesar realizes this, and goes for a strong offense early. He uppercuts Poison numerous times, and goes for a quick pin, managing a one. Poison fights back, and immediately hits Romanian Glory! He covers Caesar, and uses the ropes for leverage.

"One… Two… Three!" The score is 1-0 in favor of Poison.

"That was quick!"

25 minutes-

The two are brawling on the outside, and the ref reaches a count of five. Caesar spears Poison through the barricade, and recovers quickly. Caesar fights to get back in, as the count reaches nine. He gets back, but Poison doesn't move.

"Ten!" The score now is 1-1.

19 minutes and 45 seconds-

The fight has brought itself back into the ring, and the two are trading swift uppercuts. Caesar wins that battle, and connects with a muscle buster! He covers again.

"One… Two… Three!" Caesar takes the lead and the crowd loves it! 2-1 in Caesar's favor.

15 minutes-

Caesar is fighting to keep his lead, and has forced himself to kick out of some very powerful moves. Poison is about to drop Caesar with a Romanian Glory, but Caesar fights out, and locks in a cross face chicken wing! Poison looks ready to tap, but reaches the ropes, keeping the lead small.

6 minutes-

Poison lands a lucky strike, and rolls up Caesar.

"One… Two… Three!" The score is even once again. Caesar immediately rolls out of it, and this time he lands an uppercut! He locks in another cross face chicken wing! Poison is in the center of the ring, and he has no choice but to tap! Caesar takes the lead back, 3-2.

2 minutes-

The two men are showing signs of exhaustion, as they finally get back up after three minutes of stirring. Poison stands first, and superkicks Caesar as soon as he stands. Caesar falls out of the ring, and Poison looks in anger.

1 minute-

Caesar shows resiliency, and gets back in, but that proves to be a mistake. Poison hits Caesar with Romanian Glory, he covers.

"One… Two… Three!" The score is now tied at 3, and Poison looks to take the lead, but immediately covering again.

"One… Two… Thr- "Caesar kicks out this time, and Poison is in anger, as the clock ticks down to 20 seconds. Poison forces Caesar to his feet, and hits another Romanian Glory, but not before the clock runs down to zero!

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Ladies and gentlemen, this match has ended in a tie, so therefore, still UW champion, Poison!" The crowd's boos are deafening.

Renegade hits, and Anthony comes out.

"No, no, no, no, no. No! This match will NOT end like that!" The crowd cheers. "You see, two men, you may have heard of them, Bret Hart and Shawn Michaels, they had a 60-minute Iron Man match go 0-0 into sudden death, and you see, that is what we are going to do here! So restart the match, first fall wins it!" The crowd pops.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Poison is looking evilly at Anthony, and Caesar takes the time to roll up Poison.

"One… Two… Thr- "Poison kicks out, and Caesar goes for an uppercut, he connects, and covers once again.

"One… Two… Thr- "Poison kicks out again, and Caesar locks in the crossface chicken wing. Poison fights, and looks ready to tap. Caesar goes to loosen it up to apply more pressure, but Poison uses that opportunity, and rolls Caesar up.

"One… Two… Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Regardless of the sudden death, Poison retains the championship! Unbelievable!" Boogeyman says.

"Well, Boogeyman, with Caesar losing his rematch for the title, it is now time, the main event, Trivolt, looking to prove critics wrong about how he's not just a sidekick vs Dan Riley, who pinned Trivolt this past week on UWA in a non-title match."

Obsolete plays, and Trivolt walks out wearing purple tights, and a black hoodie. He forces the hoodie off, revealing purple dyed hair. The crowd is mixed, but there are more cheers. He doesn't care, he's there to take care of business.

Phenomenon plays, and Dan Riley comes out, also to a mixed reaction. The match has been a long time in the making, with Trivolt not walking out with the title after a HUGE tournament began everything, and became redundant because Ben Jones, who went out in the second round, won it in a battle royal (For those that haven't read season 1). The two stare each other down, as the belt is hoisted above the ref's head, and given to the announcer at ringside.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Trivolt and Dan circle each other to the delight of the crowd.

"Remember, Dan has a pinfall victory over Trivolt last time on UWA, it was a hard fought one, but this one is for the championship. Dan needs to bring his A game."

The crowd is split evenly down the middle. Trivolt gets the upper hand first, with a side headlock takedown. Dan fights out of it quickly, and runs off the ropes. He ducks a clothesline, and Trivolt leapfrogs over him, then catches him with a dropkick. He runs the ropes again, but Dan rolls out of the way, and does a leapfrog of his own before going for a pele kick. Trivolt catches himself on the ropes and Dan falls on his ass. Dan stands quick, and ducks another clothesline from Trivolt before Dan springboards off the ropes into a crossbody, but Trivolt rolls through, and drops him with a sidewalk slam! He covers for a one count.

"What a sequence by those two!" Kane acknowledges. The crowd shows their appreciation.

Trivolt shows no appreciation to the crowd, and mocks them, but Dan takes advantage, and hits Trivolt with several knife edge chops, to woo chants. Trivolt's chest is red, and Dan targets it.

Trivolt fights back, clutching his chest, and clotheslines Dan out of the ring. Dan lands on his feet, and Trivolt goes for a suicide dive, but Dan gets on the apron, and catches Trivolt with a superkick. Trivolt falls back first into the ring, and Dan hits a springboard 450! He pins in the process.

"One… Two… Thr- "Trivolt kicks out, and Dan rolls harshly through, and Trivolt takes advantage delivering a stiff clothesline followed by an elbow before setting him up in the corner for the Tri-cutter (Diamond cutter). He connects, and covers.

"One… Two… Thr- "Dan kicks out, and stands up quickly, but runs right into a Strong Style Knee Strike! He covers Dan again.

"One… Two… Thr- "Dan kicks out with authority again, and Trivolt cannot believe it! He forces Dan to his feet, and punches him square in the jaw, knocking him out. Trivolt then drags him to the announce table on the outside.

"Oh no, come on." Boogeyman sighs, standing up. He lays Dan across it, and goes to the top turnbuckle closest to the table. The crowd grows with anticipation, and Trivolt leaps, landing a sharp elbow through the heart of Dan Riley! The crowd goes nuts, and both men are down.

"Oh my God!" Boogeyman exclaims, backing away, as the official checks on Trivolt.

Trivolt stands up, wobbly, and looks to Dan. The official tries to keep him away, but Trivolt shoves him away, forcing Dan to his feet. He throws him back in the ring and covers him, but the ref was knocked out. Trivolt stands in the ring, ripping at his purple hair. He helps the ref up, and goes to cover Dan again.

"One… Two… Thr- "Dan rolls out of it, and turns it into a Koji Clutch! The crowd comes alive, and Trivolt struggles to make it to the ropes. He pulls harder on Trivolt's neck, but Trivolt slips his head out, and bridges over Dan for a cover.

"One… Two… Thr- "Dan kicks out, and Trivolt locks in a knee-bar! He holds it in the center of the ring! Dan drags and drags, and eventually reaches the bottom rope. Trivolt lets go, and sets up for another Strong Style Knee Strike, but Dan dodges it, and catches his head, slams him down, and locks in the Adaconda Vice! Trivolt once again struggles.

Dan thinks he has it, but gets cocky. He loosens up to taunt Trivolt, who in turn, pins Dan's shoulders to the mat.

"One… Two… Thr- "Dan catches himself, and lets go of the hold. He hits Trivolt with a forearm before going to the top rope. He stands for a moment, prays, and does the Macho elbow drop to Trivolt! Dan pins.

"One… Two… Thr- "Trivolt's foot gets on the bottom rope. Dan is frustrated, and drags the challenger to the center of the ring, looking for the Koji Clutch again. Trivolt doesn't have it, and goes for another Strong Style Knee, but Dan ducks, and rolls him up, using the middle ropes for leverage. The ref doesn't see it, and counts.

"One… Two… Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"His feet were on the ropes ref!" Boogeyman yells as Dan is presented with the title. Dan stands victorious, and Trivolt stands quickly. Dan looks to shake his hand, and Trivolt hesitates. The crowd chants 'No!' but Trivolt shakes his hand. The moment is short lived, as Trivolt hits Dan with a Strong Style Knee Strike to end the show!

 **A/N: A shout out to everyone who wrote matches (They know who they are, and thank you guys, as usual). So, Ben v Poison potentially? Dan retains, but at what cost? Katrina defeats Courtney, and now will all of Modern Age Beauty be gunning for her? What about the tag titles, with Bullet Club retaining, who's next to challenge for their titles? So many questions to be answered on the NEXT, UWA! Peace!**

 **Shout outs to VampiricStorm and TheDarkRyder for writing their respective matches. See you all soon!**


	7. Show 5: Aftermath of Hell(oween)

**A/N: Helloween is in the books, and I am excited! I have had the best booking ideas EVER in the week I have been writing this. It's going to be a lit month, but I need a PPV name, or should this month be without one? Lemme know. Anyways, enjoy!**

Show #5

There is no one at the commentary table. The lights go out suddenly. A hook appears on the screen. This time, however, there seems to be a door behind it. The door opens to show a man sitting on the floor with a black sack over his head.

"I remember a story Mama told me..." The man laughs. "It was about a soldier. Now this soldier was practically invincible and could not feel pain. He had been shot numerous times and it would do absolutely nothing! One day" He starts biting his hand "his allies were all killed in front of him. However, even though he was surrounded by enemies, he wasn't afraid. He honestly believed he was invincible! His ego was massive. He laughed in all their faces before being shot. He was shocked...and he knew he was going to die... This story taught me to never let your ego decide what you do. It taught me to use my logic. This...was one of my favorite stories she told me. I AM SAM! SAM I AM...COMING!" He screams.

Suddenly, it all disappears and the lights return.

Obsolete plays, and a very pissed off Trivolt walks down to the ring, mic in hand.

"Anthony! I know you're back there, you need to get your ass out here, RIGHT NOW!" He paces angrily around the ring, waiting. "ANTHONY!" He screams.

Renegade plays, and Anthony comes out calmly. He takes his time.

When he finally enters, he waits.

"You watched the match last night. I know you saw what the ref apparently couldn't." He sounds like he's lost it.

"I did Trivolt, and everyone messes up, which is why, I am offering you a rematch." The crowd cheers. "Just, not tonight." The crowd ohhs. "You see, you've been a thorn in my side, and God Damn it, I should be holding that title!" The crowd builds up. "So, you're going to have to prove something."

"What?"

"That you can be more than my little bi*ch!" The crowd ohhs.

"I never was."

"Please, you helped me find Cynthia, you worked your way to the top, I'll give you that, but you needed me to do it! So, the main event of this evening, Trivolt vs Anthony, winner gets a shot at the UWA championship!" The crowd pops.

"You said, you weren't going to wrestle this season."

"It's my fed, I can do what I want. See you later." Anthony drops the mic, and power walks to the back.

(I decided not to have commentary this week, so that's what the deal is)

POWER plays, and Freddy Escobar comes out, he looks like he has a lot on his mind.

"I know, people are tired of this, Bullet Club vs Monarchy. We thought it was the best thing ever. It was, but now it's raw. I beat Kenny Omega last night, clean as a whistle. However, my boys, Dylan and DJ couldn't come back with some championship gold." The crowd boos. "That's nothing to be ashamed of, Kenny, this war is affecting our careers in UWA, and it's time that we end it."

Shot em' plays, and Kenny Omega walks down.

"So Freddy, yes, you did beat me, clean, last night. No injury, no bullsh*t, you won. I agree as well, this war has been affecting our respective groups, and I think we should end this." The crowd cheers. Kenny holds out his hand.

"I have a proposition for you, what's say, Monarchy and the Bullet Club unite?" The crowd goes nuts at the idea.

"Monarchy and Bullet Club, together?" Kenny looks around. "Freddy, we should slow down a bit. Maybe sometime soon, but we need to split off, go our own ways, but who knows what the rest of you are going to do. Maybe sometime soon, but not today." The crowd boos, and Kenny leaves. Freddy stays in the ring, ready for his match.

Land of Confusion plays, as 'Platinum' Adrian Watts appears to a great ovation by the crowd. Adrian smiles as he spins with his arms outstretched, just like Kurt Angle.

Freddy smirks as he hears the roar of the crowd cheering him, as he had just come off defeating his rival Kenny Omega. He gets in the ring, and he stretches his hand out to Adrian. Adrian, surprised, is wary of the handshake, but shakes Freddy's hand. Both men get to their corner.

Ding, Ding!

The two begin circling each other, and Adrian dives for the Prince's legs. Freddy is knocked to the ground, but he quickly kicks Adrian away and gets up, going for a superkick. Adrian quickly catches Freddy's foot, and transitions into an ankle lock, wrenching Freddy's leg.

Escobar is in pain, but he quickly gathers enough strength to roll on his side and kick Watts in the gut, causing him to double over. Escobar gets up and hits a DDT, driving Adrian's head to the ground. Escobar rises and makes his trademark 'M' handsign, and yells out 'Bow!'

Freddy turns around, only to get kicked in the gut by Adrian and placed in a double underhook. Adrian hoists Freddy up in the air, and hits the Shock Drop (double underhook suplex DDT)! Adrian quickly rises and climbs to the top rope, only to leap off to hit the 630 senton he calls the Denton Bomb! The crowd is roaring, as Adrian goes for the pin. One...tw- Escobar kicks out!

Adrian cannot believe it, and he lifts Freddy up turns him around, intending to go for a Inverted DDT, only for Escobar to surprise him with a Pele Kick! Adrian falls, but quickly gets up in time for Escobar to hit the Royal Decree (Cross-Legged Sit-Out Scoop Slam Piledriver).  
Freddy gets up, but he clearly isn't done, as he begins imitating a certain Great One's trademark theatrics, before running the ropes, and planting Watts with a devastating Prince's Elbow (People's Elbow)! Escobar covers. 1-2...Adrian kicks out!

Now it's Escobar's turn to look surprised, but he begins waiting for Adrian to get up, before going for a Prince's Blade! However Adrian catches him in midair, and quickly plants Escobar to the ground with a Watt Bomb! Adrian covers, 1, 2...and Escobar kicks out, dangerously close to three.

Adrian lifts Freddy up, and hits the first part of the End, an Olympic Slam, before going for the second part, a standing corkscrew moonsault...only to meet Escobar's knees. Adrian clutches his gut, and rolls to his knees, only for Freddy to hit a superkick. Escobar quickly climbs the top rope, and pauses for moment to soak in the cheers of the crowd, egging him on, before leaping off with a Money Shot! Escobar covers. 1...2...3!

Ding, Ding!

POWER plays, as Escobar celebrates. He turns only to see Adrian standing up, glaring at him. That glare quickly turns into a smile, as he stretches his hand out. Escobar gladly takes, and the two men raise each other's hand up, endorsing the other in front of a raucous crowd.

Miss Jackson plays, and Katrina Love walks out to boos.

"At Helloween, I defended my championship against Courtney Banks, and I'm still holding it!" The crowd boos louder. "Courtney wasn't worthy, while she put up a fight, she wasn't worthy of holding championship gold right away."

Baddest Girl Alive plays, and one by one, all four members of Modern Age Beauty come out.

"You think Courtney wasn't worthy?" Mckenzie says. "Well, what about the rest of us?"

"Please, it's not worth my time to defend against you ladies, when we all know that I would still walk out champion!"

"You want to prove that. There was once a match stipulation, known as the championship scramble. How about this, a 20-minute match, and whoever has the last fall out of the five of us, is the UWA women's champion?" The rest of the group is looking on in awe, as Mckenzie is helping them get title shots.

"As gutsy as that sounds, as I said it's not worth my time." Katrina walks through them, and is suddenly jumped by all four of them. Courtney locks in the Bank Statement, as McKenzie holds a mic to her face. Isabella and Cassandra stand over the three.

"Not worth your time?" McKenzie says. Katrina starts trying to speak.

"Alright, alright. Fine, you girls have your 'Championship Scramble'." Courtney lets go, and the four walk out, united for the time.

Phenomenon plays, and Dan Riley comes out. He is all business.

"Anthony thinks, that he can come out here, and grant himself a shot at a title, by beating someone that I already proved I can beat?" The crowd is mixed. "Well, Anthony, you have never had what it takes to win, not even in a fictional world would you EVER hold a championship!" The crowd boos now. "You guys don't believe me. Ben Jones was destined to win that title, and I was destined to take it from him, now, he's in his own war. Anthony, Trivolt, best of luck to you guys tonight, and I cannot wait to beat one of you and retain my title once again." He chuckles, and leaves.

I Hope You Suffer plays, and Ben Jones walks out.

"This show, has had too much talking. So, I'm just going to say one thing, and that's it." He waits. "Poison, get your ass out here!" The crowd pops.

Day of the Dead plays, and Poison comes out, UW championship in hand.

"I know what you're about to say. Loser leaves, and that means, you want the title on the line now."

"I also want it to be sworn, that Lilith won't get involved."

"Only if Sara Lewis doesn't."

"Well it's Falls Count Anywhere, so…"

"Why don't we have them face each other, before our match." Ben just smugly smiles, and leaves. Poison does the same shortly after.

Renegade plays, and Anthony comes out again, this time in wrestling attire. He's ready to kick ass, with it being his first match since Summertime Slaughter, he's hoping rust doesn't show.

Obsolete plays for the second time, and Trivolt starts to come out, his hair dyed black and red.

"Woah, Trivolt, woah. No, you go back to the locker room. That is NOT your theme anymore!" Trivolt looked confused, and suddenly…

Crown of Thrones plays, and the crowd cheers. Trivolt looks confused still, but walks down anyways. The two stare each other down in the ring.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The two men may not like each other, but they respect one another. Anthony holds out his hand, and Trivolt shakes it, reluctantly. The two circle, and Anthony charges Trivolt, but gets caught in the corner, obvious ring rust being shown. Trivolt spears him a couple of times, and lets him out.

Anthony walks up to, and slaps Trivolt. Trivolt goes for another right hand, but Anthony catches it, shaking his head as he kicks Trivolt in the stomach, before going for his Foxhole kick! Trivolt ducks it to avoid disaster, and goes for a Strong Style Knee. Anthony ducks it as well, and the two stare each other down.

Anthony and Trivolt lock up, and Anthony surprisingly gets the upper hand. He wrestles Trivolt to the mat, and goes for the Foxlock. Trivolt battles back, and stands upright. He kicks Anthony in the stomach, and goes for a piledriver. Anthony turns it into a rollup for a one count. Trivolt rolls through, and lands a kick right to the side of Anthony's head. Anthony looks unconscious. Trivolt forces him to his feet, and runs the ropes, looking for an Abisegiri (Front Flip Heel Kick), but Anthony catches him and turns it into a bridging German Suplex!

"One… Two… Thr- "Trivolt kicks out, and Anthony turns right into a roundhouse kick. He stumbles, and catches Trivolt with an uppercut. He shrugs, and springboards off the middle rope, hitting a stunner! Trivolt stumbles back, and falls between the middle and top rope, connecting with a Lariat! Both men are down.

"This is awesome!" The crowd chants, as the two battle to get back on their feet.

Trivolt gets up first, and Anthony uses the ring post as leverage. Trivolt sneaks up on him, and turns him around, setting him up for the Tri-Cutter. Anthony fights out, and looks like he's going for a Suplex, but turns it into a sit out powerbomb! It is turned into a pinning predicament.

"One… Two… Thr- "Trivolt powers out! Anthony looks in disbelief. He knows he's given his best shots, and Trivolt is still in it. Anthony stands Trivolt up, and shoves him off the ropes. He looks for the Foxbomb, but Trivolt leapfrogs over it, and springs off the ropes with a corkscrew uppercut! He covers now.

"One… Two… Thr- "Anthony powers out this time, and this time, Trivolt is in disbelief. All this for a SHOT at the UWA championship.

Trivolt forces Anthony to his feet, and shoves him, taking the ref out. Anthony kicks Trivolt, and runs him into the ropes. This time, he connects with the Foxbomb! He covers, but the ref is out.

"One… Two… Three… Four… Five… Six…" The crowd counts, and they realize Anthony should be fighting for the championship right now. Anthony rolls away, knowing now that the ref is out. He slowly gets to the ref, helping him up. The ref nods, and Anthony turns around, right into a Strong Style Knee Strike! Trivolt covers, and the ref, as he is just recovering, slowly counts.

"One… Two… Thr- "Anthony kicks out again, and Trivolt lays on his back, not knowing how to feel.

Both men get up, and Trivolt wrestles Anthony to the ground, going for a STF. Anthony fights out, and tries to turn it into the Foxlock. Trivolt counters that, and turns it into a Calf Crusher! Anthony feels his foot about to snap, but elbows out of it. He catches Trivolt with a superkick! He falls onto Trivolt.

"One… Two… Thr- "Trivolt's foot reaches the bottom rope, and Anthony looks enraged.

He forces Trivolt back to the center of the ring. He brings him to his feet, and Trivolt kicks him in the stomach. He falls towards the corner, and Trivolt connects with a Tri-Cutter! He covers.

"One… Two… Thr- "Anthony kicks out, and Trivolt is furious! The match has been going for so long now, and Trivolt has run out of ideas. He forces Anthony up, and he goes for a Foxhole. Trivolt ducks, and Anthony leaps to the middle rope. He goes for a crossbody, but Trivolt catches him out of the air with a Strong Style Knee Strike! Anthony looks unconscious. He covers.

"One… Two… Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

Trivolt is once again given a shot at the UWA championship! He raises his hands in victory, and looks to the fallen opponent. Anthony's eyes are twitching, and Trivolt taps his face lightly. Anthony's eyes shoot open. He is helped to his feet by Trivolt. Trivolt holds out his hand to Anthony, who takes it, but then gets dropped with a Strong Style Knee Strike! Anthony is checked by the official, and Trivolt looks down at him to end the show.

 **A/N: Trivolt is officially a Heel, as if it wasn't already known. So, Trivolt will get another shot at the UWA championship! Monarchy and Bullet Club going separate ways. Also a shout out to DarkRyder for writing Freddy vs Adrian Watts. Ben and Poison announcing Sara Lewis vs Lillith, which will happen next week! A championship Scramble for the Katrina's women's title, is her reign in jeopardy? Dan Riley is not happy about his situation, will he give a legit rematch?**

 **Thanks for reading, and I will see you all next week, peace!**


	8. Show 6: Down, but not out!

**A/N: Still working on the PPV title, but here's another show to entertain you all!**

Show #6

Anthony is wearing a neck brace at ringside, and Cynthia is beside him.

"Ahem, welcome to the Ultimate Wrestling Alliance, and you may be wondering, why? Well, there is a few people backstage who want to get their hands on me, and I have beefed up security ringside to keep them away. I wouldn't do it, but I'm in no condition to deal with any of them right now."

"Yep, after Trivolt's disgusting actions last week, showing NO sportsmanship against my husband, who put up a good showing, and I just can't believe that he had the nerve to do that."

Crown of Thornes plays, and Trivolt walks out. He gets into the ring. Anthony looks disgusted.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, the Rumpelstiltskin of UWA is sitting ringside!" (I've IRL been watching too much Once Upon a Time, so I had to make a reference somewhere). Anthony looks away. "LOOK AT ME WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU!" Anthony looks up. "That's better. You may have tried to hand yourself a title shot, but I'm not your bi*ch, I don't give handouts. You knew DAMN WELL what you were getting into."

"I did," Anthony speaks. "I did, and I gave you a better match then you did against Dan at Helloween." The crowd ohhs.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you, can you come in here and maybe, speak a little clearer?"

"You know, I can force you to give up your title shot."

"Not with that neck brace you won't."

"Well then, you might as well go, a certain hugger is waiting for you, and wouldn't she be saddened if she heard her husband lost his job here." The crowd ohhs, and Trivolt looks angrily at Anthony. Trivolt leaves the arena.

"Now, with him gone, it is now time to start off strong, with Sara Lewis vs Lillith, a HUGE match made last week by Ben Jones and Poison in the buildup to their UW championship match.

The lights go out in the arena, leaving everyone confused as to what's going on, until a shadowy figure appears on the screen.

"I am done with all of you. The blonde, fun-loving girl everyone saw me as before is gone. For almost 15 years, I was led to believe that my twin brother, Ryan, was dead. Now that I know he's alive, I will stop at nothing to find him."

The strange woman disappears from the screen. An unfamiliar song - Amaranth by Nightwish - plays, and Sara Lewis walks out, with Ben Jones slowly following her. Her entrance looks like a mix of Finn Bálor and Bray Wyatt. Once she gets to the ring, she kneels, then hisses, showing her fangs. As her music fades out, she looks at the stage and smiles, assuming her match will be an easy victory.

Day of the Dead by Hollywood Undead plays, and out comes Poison, holding a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you know exactly who I am and why I am here. I have come here tonight simply to introduce to you the woman who brought me my salvation. From Munich, Germany, ladies and gentlemen, Lilith!" Poison steps aside.

An evil laugh is heard, then Wreaking Havok by Dale Oliver plays, and out comes Lilith. As soon as she walks out, Sara's smile instantly disappears. She gets out of the ring and meets Lilith at the ramp. The two begin brawling, until Lilith throws Sara back first into the barricade. She picks her up and gets her back into the ring, as the referee starts the match.

Ben walks over to Poison and stares him down. While this is happening, Lilith picks up Sara, and hits her with the Nightmare Driver (Burning Hammer) before going for the cover.

1...

2...

Sara just kicks out. As she gets up, Poison spits in Ben's face. Enraged, Ben hits Poison with the Hell's Arrow on the outside! Distracted by this, Lilith doesn't notice Sara get up and grab her from behind, setting up for her Freeze-Out (Rolling cutter), but Lilith easily throws her off. Sara gets up, but Lilith lifts her, and goes for her Goodnight (Go To Sleep), which Sara counters into a DDT! She goes for the cover.

1...

Lilith easily kicks out. She gets up and laughs evilly, then throws Sara to the floor and locks in her Nightmare Lock (PTO)! Screaming in pain, Sara eventually nods her head to submit.

The bell rings and Lilith lets go of Sara, before Lilith starts attacking Sara! Ben tries to save her, but Poison clotheslines him, then grabs him from behind and hits him with the Chaos Driver! Poison tells Lilith to lift Sara up, but Diana and Skyler run out, armed with steel chairs, and they chase Poison and Lilith out of the ring! Skyler grabs a mic, then hands one to Sara.

"Sara, why are you doing this? I know you wanna find Ryan, but this isn't the way! Please, snap out of it."

"You wanna know why I'm doing all this just to find my brother? I'll show you." Sara says, before lifting Skyler up and hitting her with the Ice Coffin (Sitout Spinebuster)! Diana looks shocked, but Sara dodges a punch from Diana and counters into the Freeze-Out!

"I told you before, I'm done with you, and I'm done with Skyler. The only person I need by my side is Ben Jones!" Sara says, then the lights go out. When they come back on, Ben and Sara are gone, leaving Skyler and Diana laid out in the middle of the ring.

"Damn, that is the last thing I expected…" Anthony says.

"Who the hell is Ryan?"

"I don't think he's here, because I would remember signing someone named Ryan to the roster."

"You think you could help her?"

"Now, why would I help someone who's in love with BEN JONES! In case you don't remember, he KIDNAPPED you, and THREATENED me! I refuse to help him or ANYONE close to him!" Anthony is angered.

"Okay, sheesh Anthony calm down."

"Plus we need to get some help out here for Skyler and Diana, they didn't need to get caught in the middle of this…"

"Medics are at ringside, and they both look like they're going to be okay."

"Alright, well, our daughter might do better, as she has asked for a match here tonight, and a match she will get!"

Crazy plays, and Foxie walks out. She is happy, and ready for the challenge.

"Our daughter hasn't had the best of starts, but she's looking to make an impression here tonight."

Hypocrite by Skye Sweetnam plays, and the lights turn to a mix of many shades of purple, and in all of it, a new woman walks out to the stage. She is wearing a Black and Gold studded balcony bra, skinny black leather looking pants, black Giuseppe Zantoi leather combat boots, and a black leather jacket, cause god damn it, leather looks nice!

"That, is UWAs newest signee, ladies and gentlemen, Violet McFarlane, coming all the way from Manchester England, and my god she looks beautiful." Anthony introduces her, and she walks out, high fiving the people in the front row. She gets in the ring, and leans against the ropes to the commentary table. She blows a kiss to Anthony, and Anthony's heart stops, and Cynthia elbows him.

"What? It's nice to be recognized by other women." Cynthia elbows him again, and Violet takes off her leather jacket, and tosses it to Anthony. He catches it, and puts it on the announce table. The fans behind him boo furiously.

"No one flirts with my husband!" Cynthia yells angrily.

"Cynthia, it's okay." Anthony puts his arm around her, and holds her close. She grunts under her breath.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Violet takes the first shot at Foxie, taking her to the mat quickly, and headbutting her multiple times. She lets off, and Foxie gets to her feet. Violet looks innocently at her, and asks for Foxie to hit back. She gladly does, and spears her into the corner, four times. Foxie lets off, and goes for an uppercut. Violet dodges, and goes for the victory roll for a one count.

Foxie recovers, and goes for a roundhouse kick. Violet ducks that as well, and goes for her Profanity (Superkick) early. Foxie ducks as not to take it, and she does a Fox's luck (Front flip) and Violet looks on, shocked. Violet nods her respect, and the two lock up.

Neither woman gives up, and they let go. Violet takes advantage, and body slams Foxie to the mat. Violet turns her on her stomach, and bends her knees so her heels are close to her back. She pulls the arms back, and falls on her back, turning it into a surfboard stretch. Foxie screams in pain as her back bends awkwardly. She forces herself loose, and Violet's shoulders are pinned to the mat.

"One… Two…" Violet forces Foxie off her, and Foxie lands on her feet. Violet kips up, and swings herself around Foxie, turning it into her 'Issues' (Black Widow). Foxie starts fading, and Violet pulls harder. Foxie has little choice, and slowly taps. Violet lets go. Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Wow, Violet picks up the win, against our daughter!?" Cynthia is in disbelief.

"She hasn't faced anyone like her yet, maybe it was too much." Anthony says.

The two women stand in the ring, and Violet offers her hand, but Foxie slaps it away, then looks to her parents at ringside. Anthony looks disgusted, so Foxie turns back, and offers her hand. Violet shakes it, and the two walk out together.

"Sad for our daughter, but up next, it's tag team action, Monarchy taking on UltraViolet, for the first time ever!" Cynthia says.

Courtesy Call plays as Dylan Torres and DJ Kingston come walking out, still mad about losing to Bullet Club. They have that kill look in their eyes.

"Looks like Dylan and DJ aren't exactly in the best mood!" Cynthia exclaims.

"Well what do you expect? They lost to Bullet Club, again!" Anthony moans while adjusting his neck brace.

"Maybe if they can beat Ultraviolet tonight, they will get another chance!" Cynthia exclaims.

Gunslinger plays as Tim Michaels and Reality walk out.

"Now these two have done pretty well so far! They already have a win over Bullet Club!" Cynthia exclaims.

"I have to go with the idea that it's because Michaels and Reality are always on the same page! It's like they know what each other is thinking!" Anthony replies.

The two teams come face to face. Dylan and DJ have murder in their eyes, while Tim and Reality seem to be mocking them. Tim and Reality feign anger before throwing up two fingers (symbolizing a V) and screaming 'UV Loyalty'

The bell rings as Tim and Dylan start the match. They lock up and Dylan gets the advantage. Dylan goes for an arm drag, but Tim flips over him. Tim hits a basement dropkick before tagging in Reality.

Tim stands in the corner while Reality waits to throw him. Once Dylan gets up, Reality throws Tim at Dylan and Tim hits another Basement Dropkick. DJ tries getting in to stop them, but the ref stops him. Both Reality and Tim bounce off the ropes and hit a double standing Shooting Star press on Dylan.

Reality goes for the pin, but Dylan kicks out right away. Dylan puts Reality in a headlock and drags him over to his corner. He tags in DJ and they hit a double arm drag followed by a double clothesline to Reality. DJ goes for the pin, but Tim breaks it. The two teams begin brawling in the ring. Dylan brings a chair in and is about to hit Tim with it when the ref stops him.

While the ref is distracted, Reality and Tim hit a double low blow on DJ, followed by Timeless Reality. Reality goes for the cover.

"One! Two! Three!"

"You've got to be kidding me! Monarchy has been screwed!" Cynthia screams.

"The ref can't see everything, but I think there needs to be a rematch, however, Ultra Violet have pinned the tag team champions, and the former contenders for said titles, so now, Ultra Violet will face Bullet Club for the UWA tag team championships at the November PPV!" Anthony says.

"Seriously, after all that?!"

"It's my show sweetie, so."

"Fine, but I don't have to like it. Now, just weeks before he is set to face Ben Jones, I made this official earlier in the week, but Poison will be facing King Caesar once more, and if Caesar wins, the UW championship match becomes a triple threat, and I'll explain how the stipulation works if Caesar wins."

A lion's roar echoes throughout the arena as King Caesar walks out. He is shadowboxing, and playing to the crowd, which is rare for him.

"Caesar is pumped up! He wants another shot at the title and will do anything in his power to get it!" Cynthia says

Day of the Dead plays as Poison walks out to a chorus of boos. He rushes the ring and doesn't even wait for the bell as he attacks Caesar

The bell rings, as Poison staggers King with a series of European uppercuts. Poison Irish whips King towards the ropes, and as he's coming back, Poison hits a pop-up Samoan drop!

"Poison dominating the match, can he keep this momentum up?" Anthony asks, as Poison looks for Romanian Glory, only for King to wiggle out, and flatten Poison with a discus elbow smash. The crowd is on Caesar's side as Caesar gets to the corner, and rushes out to nail Poison with a devastating spear!

"King Caesar is back!" Cynthia claims as King Caesar hits a series of punches to the prone UW champion, before getting him to his feet, hitting a spinning spinebuster! King then locks in the crossface chickenwing.

"This could be it! King Caesar might get his shot!" Anthony says. Suddenly the lights go dark.

When they turn back on, they reveal none other than Ben Jones standing in front of King Caesar. Ben kicks Caesar in the gut and slams him to the ground with an Annihilator, as the bell rings to signal the disqualification! Ben lifts Poison off the ground, and drops him with the Massacre, before heading off, taunting both of them.

"It's time now, the main event of the evening, Kenny Omega steps in the ring against Jack Vinson, someone who needs a win."

The lights go out, and You and Who's Army plays. The crowd begins chanting 'White Chapel' for the first time since Helloween.

"Jack had a hell of a debut month, making it to the finals of the UW championship tournament against King Caesar in one of the top matches of season 1, but since then he's been quiet, and a win against Kenny would be HUGE!"

The lights come back, and Jack is in the ring. He is wearing a black hoodie, and looks somewhat different.

Shot em' plays, and Kenny Omega comes out, he is all business.

"He and Freddy ended their feud last week, and Kenny said he wanted to move on to bigger things, and maybe this is that bigger thing."

"A match vs Jack Vinson, I don't follow love." Anthony says, confused at his wife's statement.

"Well, Jack Vinson was, as you said, a top contender, and he still is. Neither man wants to lose this match, and this could prove that they belong in the title hunt."

"Hmm, interesting point."

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Kenny and Jack stare each other down for a bit, before standing face to face in the center of the ring. They're both trying to get a feel for each other. Kenny nods to Jack, and the two lock up.

Kenny gets the upper hand, and goes for the early pin on Jack. Jack doesn't allow it though, and takes Kenny to the mat, laying a barrage of right hands to his skull. The two stand up, and Jack goes for a knee to Kenny's stomach. Kenny catches it, and does a spinning heel kick to the jaw of Jack. Jack stumbles, and goes for what looks like a clothesline, before Kenny catches it, and turns it into a DDT!

"Kenny has an answer for EVERYTHING Jack has thrown at him so far, he may have to change his tactic." Anthony exclaims.

Kenny drops a pair of elbows to Jack's back. Jack screams in pain. Kenny runs the ropes, and looks for a back body drop, but Jack rolls out of the way! Jack lands a low knee right across the nose of Kenny, and Kenny falls to his knees. Jack runs the ropes, and hits a swinging neckbreaker, sencing Kenny face first to the mat. A puddle of blood forms right where his face landed. Jack turns Kenny over, and locks in the Ripper Stretch! Kenny struggles, and reaches through his own blood. He screams, and growls, and reaches, until his hand just barely grabs the ropes.

Jack is in anger. He waits for Kenny to get back to his feet, and runs at him. He ducks a clothesline, and goes for a Pele kick, but Kenny sidesteps. Jack lands on his feet, and Kenny goes for his Croyt's Wrath! He connects and bridges into the pin.

"One… Two… Thr- "Jack rolls through, and gets Kenny's shoulders pinned to the mat as well.

"One… Two… THr- "Kenny rolls out, and locks in a crossface! He pulls at Jack's neck, and Jack screams in pain!

Jack reaches the ropes a few seconds later, and Kenny breaks the hold. He drags Jack back to the ring, and Jack catches him with an Enziguri! Kenny stumbles into the corner, and Jack charges him, connecting with the Ripper's mark! Kenny falls to the mat, and Jack forces him to his feet, and lifts him up for his Wasteland.

"He hasn't used that ever!" Anthony shouts, as he connects with it! Jack covers Kenny.

"One… Two… Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Wow, Jack Vinson picking up the tough win here tonight!" Cynthia calls as Jack stands up to celebrate.

"Congratulations to Jack, putting up a hell of a fight against Kenny, and winning, but props to Kenny for the effort. That's going to do it for matches, but I have one last announcement before this night ends." Anthony gets up from commentary and enters the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have some," He takes off his neck brace. "things I need to say." He tosses the brace out of the ring. "I've been considering this all night, since I told Trivolt to leave the building. You see, even though those two have a title match scheduled for the next PPV, that doesn't stop me from making matches before that. So, Dan, I know I can beat you, and Trivolt, I may not have to beat you, because next week's main event will be Dan Riley vs Trivolt, vs ME in a triple threat match!" The crowd goes nuts.

Phenomenon plays, and Dan Riley walks out with the championship belt on his shoulder.

"You really want me to be caught in the middle of you two, we already know how this is going to end…"

"Oh we do now. If you're so confident, you'd put the title on the line as well." The crowd cheers that.

"Anthony, you made your choice, you lost to Trivolt, which gave him a title shot, not you…"

"Well, who's the GM?"

"Fine, I'll put my damn title on the line, and I will walk out champion, and at whatever the hell the next PPV is called, I will walk in as champion, and still walk out as champion!" Dan Riley is suddenly jumped. A hooded man starts beating down on him. The hood comes off to reveal, Trivolt. Anthony forces him off, and slaps him. Trivolt goes for a Strong Style Knee, but Anthony ducks, and hits the Foxbomb! Cynthia enters the ring, and Anthony picks up the championship. Cynthia wraps her arms around Anthony's, and Anthony raises the championship above his head, surprisingly to a mixed reaction.

 **A/N: A Heel turn for Anthony, with a HUGE main event next week for the UWA championship? Sara Lewis picking up the win against Lilith, how will that affect the UW championship match, now that it's officially just one on one? Also, who should go after the tag titles?**

 **Shout out to Kiran, VampiricStorm and DarkRyder for writing their respective segments. See you all next week.**


	9. Show 7: Dedication to SSW

**A/N: The final show before the UWAs November PPV, Thanksgiving Travesty! Enjoy!**

Show #7

"Welcome, to the final UWA show before Thanksgiving Travesty! I am the CURRENT GWA champion, Solitary, and I am joined by former SSW commentator Jason Lyric."

"Yes, a sad day having to announce the end of Strong Style Wrestling this past week, and UWA says that we were the inspiration for it to start, and we hope for it to carry on into the next year and beyond."

"On that, we start with a tag team match, we have UltraViolet taking on Team Polar!"

Gunslinger plays, and Tim Michaels and Reality walk out

"These two being granted a shot at the UWA tag team championships at Thanksgiving Travesty, and they have something to prove." Jason says.

"Yes, Team Polar are going to come in looking for a win, and an upset one it would be if they pulled it off here tonight!"

El Penguino and El Buho take to the stage, having only their second match in season two.

"These two losing to the Multicultural tag team on the first show, looking for redemption against the new #1 contenders for the UWA tag team belts!" Lyric exclaims.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

El Penguino lands a quick dropkick to the chest of Tim Michaels, who brushes it off. Penquino tries again, and this time gets Michaels to stumble a little. He goes for a third, and takes Tim off his feet. He jumps off the middle rope, and lands a perfect moonsault. He tags in Buho, who hits a rolling senton! Buho punches Reality off the apron, and does a standing shooting star press into a pin!

"One…" Tim gets his shoulder up quick. Buho runs the ropes, and goes for a dropkick to the sitting Tim. Tim lays back, but Buho turns it into a leg drop. Tim's shoulders are up though. Buho stands, and goes to tag in Penguino, but Reality pulls him off the apron, and powerbombs him to the floor! Buho looks in disbelief, and gets turned around by Tim Michaels. Tim first hits him with a Tim-Let (Randy Orton style back breaker), and he brings him to his team's corner. He tags in Reality, who had the time to get back on the apron. Reality hits his Reality Check (Knee strike), and Tim hits Timeless (Canadian Destoryer). Buho is down for the count, and Reality covers.

"One… Two… Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"A dominating performance by UltraViolet, but UWA isn't using Team Polar like they should, they have a lot of potential!" Jason says.

"You say that about a lot of people."

"I do, but Team Polar deserves more than this." Jason says.

"Can we move on?"

"Yes. Ahem. Ladies and gentlemen, apologies are in order, as this match was supposed to happen many weeks ago, and now you're going to get it, it's Pol the King taking on Chris Blade!"

Pol the King comes out to a negative reaction from the crowd as he gets into the ring and takes a mic, ready to speak to the audience.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, will you please bow down to your king." asks Pol the King as the crowd starts to boo louder than when he came out.

"The reason I came out here tonight, is so i can have an open challenge because as you all know by now, I'm the King of Philippine Wrestling and now i want to see if there are any Filipinos in the back that are worthy to try and take my crown and I will prove to you all that I am your ki-"

FEEL THE BLADE!  
Burn in My Light plays as Chris Blade comes out to a pop from the crowd as he gets into the ring, puts one foot on the top rope and the other on the second rope and crosses his arms for a few seconds before uncrossing them.

"The Newcomer, a man who made himself known in TNA and hardcore promotions worldwide! It's the Hardcore Phenomenon, Chris Blade." Jason Lyric states.

"He is here to answer the King's Challenge, but is he suitable to beat Pol the King here tonight" Solitary exclaims!

As a Referee rolls into the ring as the bell rings and Pol the King immediately takes Chris Blade down with a drop kick as he yells "This is MY yard"

"Pol the King showing complete disrespect to Chris Blade" Chris Blade is on his knees as Pol the King puts head in between his thighs and underhooks his arms as he gets Chris Blade up into the Scepter Smash and goes for the cover.

"Chris Blade hit with the Scepter Smash early in this match-up, but Chris Blade be able to kick out of it?" Jason Lyric asks

One…..Two…..Thr-Kick Out!  
"This is my de-" says Pol the King as Chris Blade kicks out

"Chris Blade kicking out after being hit by the Scepter Smash, but will he be able to find a weak spot in Pol the King and capitalize?" Solitary asks.

Pol the King looks down at Chris Blade furiously as he picks Blade up and throws him into the turnbuckle only for the King to get Blade into a tornado DDT and as the King gets up, he picks Blade up again and Irish whips him to the ropes only for Chris Blade to reverse him and Irish whips Pol the King to the other direction causing the King to hit the ref and Pol rebounds off the ropes as Blade catches him into a Dream Catcher and hooks the King's legs for the cover, not aware the Ref is down.

"Chris Blade hitting the Dream Catcher onto Pol the King, but will he be able to get a three count?" Solitary asks.

"But Solitary remember the Ref is down and Blade isn't aware about that" Jason Lyric exclaims!

Chris Blade is still hooking the legs as the crowd start to count the cover and after a few seconds, Blade finally gets up and sees the Ref down behind him and as he goes over to try and help the Ref up, Pol The King low blows him.

"And the King with that low blow." Solitary states.

Pol the King starts to get up and starts to pick up Chris Blade as he gets him into a Razor's Edge position and picks Chris Blade up and then drives his neck into the mat for a King's Decree and then the King starts to stomp on Blade as the Ref finally gets up. The King puts his foot on Blade's chest as the Ref starts to count the cover.

"This is MY DECREE!" Pol the King yells  
One… Two...Three DING! DING! DING!

"Here's your winner, Pol the King!" the announcer says as the crowds starts giving Pol the King a negative reaction

"The King with a stunning performance, He was able to take out Chris Blade" Solitary exclaims!

"But Solitary, you can't say you agree with his methods." Jason Lyric says

Pol the King celebrates as he picks Chris Blade up by his hair and spits in his face as he throws him through the second rope.

"What complete disrespect from Pol the King here tonight." Jason Lyric says with complete disgust in his voice.

Backstage:

Anthony is stretching for his match, and he stands up to see Cynthia looking at him.

"Hey babe, what's up?"

"What are you going to do about Violet?"

"What do you mean?"

"She beat our daughter! What are you going to do?"

"Cynthia, hon, I can't deal with it right now, if you want to do something about it, by all means, but I got a title match to win."

"Fine! Thanks for nothing." Cynthia slams the locker room door shut on her way out.

Ringside:

"I guess Cynthia vs Violet is going to happen next here on UWA."

Come and Get it plays, and Cynthia showboats on her way to the ring. She comes out alone, and a little pissed off.

"She looks pissed, and rightfully so, Anthony should do something about it." Solitary says.

"Look Solitary, Anthony has his issues, and Cynthia has hers."

"They're married! Anthony is a terrible husband!"

Hypocrite plays, and the arena lights go into a mix of purples again, and Violet skips to the ring, jacket zipped up. She stops on the stage, and looks around the arena, before unzipping it slowly to reveal her black gold studded bra. She slaps a couple of hands on the way to the ring, and slides into the ring. She looks to the commentary table, and blows a kiss to Jason Lyric, and another one to Solitary.

"Wow, just, damn." Jason clears his throat, and his face turns red.

"Lyric, it was a blown kiss, nothing special." Solitary crushes Lyric.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Cynthia goes right at Violet, laying a barrage of rights and lefts into her face. Violet covers up, and Cynthia doesn't let up until the ref counts four. She finally lets off, and Violet lands a kick to the stomach. Violet goes for a quick victory roll, which lands a one count. Cynthia does a head scissors takedown into a pin combination, managing a one as well. Violet stands, and slaps Cynthia. Cynthia slaps back even harder, and the two throw a barrage of right hands at each other's head. Violet shoves Cynthia into the ropes, and Cynthia rebounds with the Kiss (Big boot). Violet looks unconscious. Cynthia goes to the top rope, and goes for one of her new moves, the Leg of doom (Top rope leg drop). She covers.

"One… Two… Thr- "Cynthia stands up, and doesn't want to end the match that way. The audience boos her. She forces Violet to her feet, and gets hit with Profanity (Superkick)! Cynthia stumbles, and Violet swings around Cynthia, and locks in her Issues (Black Widow)! Cynthia fades slowly, and the match is called. Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Wow, Violet has beaten both female members of the Dre family in back to back weeks!" Jason shouts.

"Cynthia had the match won, I wonder what she's going to do?"

Violet leaves the arena to cheers, and Cynthia follows slowly to boos.

Backstage:

Anthony is preparing himself mentally for his match, and he's just getting into it when he hears his locker room door swing open. Cynthia storms in.

"Did you see what happened out there!?"

"I did, and I'd hate to say it, but that's your fault." The audience ohhs, and Cynthia gives Anthony the look.

"Okay, your somewhat right."

"What do you want me to do about it? Having another match won't change much."

"What about me and Katie vs her at Thanksgiving Travesty?"

"Isn't that a little unfair?"

"It'll teach her a lesson."

"Well, nothing I say will get you out of it, so fine. You and Katie vs Violet November 28th." Cynthia grins, and leaves.

Ringside:

"Now, with a HUGE championship scramble set for the women's belt at Thanksgiving Travesty, Modern Age Beauty is coming out to address the situation.

All four members of Modern Age Beauty are in the ring, and Courtney Banks is standing with the microphone.

"We ALL know why we are out here." Courtney starts. "Katrina, you pissed off the wrong group of women."

Cassie Dare (Cassandra) steps forward.

"It's nothing personal Katrina, you just have something that we want, and we are looking to take it."

Isabella Grace steps forward.

"At Thanksgiving Travesty Katrina, that title finds itself a new home."

Miss Jackson hits, and Katrina appears on the tron.

"You ladies think you can take this from me?" She points to her title on her shoulder. "Well, let's think about this, it's a 20-minute match, and only ONE of us five is going to walk out as champion, so that means you all are going to have to fight each other for it as well." The four women in the ring look at each other. The screen goes black, leaving the four women dumbfounded.

"Katrina speaks the truth, only one can walk out women's champion, and it's going to be crazy seeing how that plays out on November 28th."

"Speaking of women, we have one more women's match to bring forth, she's been looking for a challenge, and she's going to get it, Leah Rollins is set to take on a returning Jasmine Batista, who hasn't been seen since her UWA women's title rematch on the first UWA show this season, she will be looking for redemption!"

The Second Coming plays, and Leah makes her way to the ring.

"An impressive woman, she is trying to be known for more than just being the sister of Seth Rollins, and she is damn well trying to prove that." Lyric points out, as she enters the ring, arms stretched out.

Wild Heart plays for the first time in a month, and the crowd pops to the returning Jasmine! She is all smiles, and the crowd is as well.

"A warm reception for the returning Jasmine Batista! She has been helping her sister Jess recover from a really bad injury, and is now back looking to claim a spot at the top!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Leah and Jasmine circle, and Jasmine gets the crowd on her side. The crowd chants "Jessica", and the two women lock up.

Jasmine gets the upper hand, with the crowd chanting her sister's name. Leah fights out, and Jasmine lets go. Jasmine flips her hair, and wags her finger to the delight of the crowd. Leah takes this as disrespect, and tackles Jasmine to the mat, rolling to the outside as well.

Jasmine gets Leah off her, but Leah shove her into the announce table. Her back hits hard, and Leah rams her into the barricade. Leah stands over Jasmine to boos.

At a count of seven, Leah gets Jasmine back into the ring. She goes to the top rope, and goes for a Phoenix Splash, but Jasmine rolls out of the way, and Leah lands on her feet, and stumbles a little. Jasmine catches Leah with a Big boot! Jasmine covers off that, favoring her back.

"One… Two…" Leah kicks out, and Jasmine struggles to stand up.

Jasmine finally gets up, and Leah gets up as well. Leah goes for a victory roll.

"One… Two… Thr- "Jasmine barely gets her back working enough to kick out.

Leah kicks Jasmine in the stomach, and she falls into a sitting position on the bottom rope. Leah mocks Jasmine as she sits in pain. She goes to tie her arms into the ropes, but as she does, Jasmine uses what she has left in her back to wrap her legs around Leah's, and trip her into the ropes! Jasmine slides out of it, and stands. She runs the ropes, on adrenaline, and plants her knees in Leah's back! She turns it into a surfboard! Leah struggles, but Jasmine's back forces her to break the hold.

Leah realizes the situation, and Jasmine has her head facing the mat. Leah runs the ropes, and goes for the Curb Stomp, but Jasmine lifts her up, and barely hits a Batista Bomb! She pins Leah.

"One… Two… Three!"

"Jasmine picking up the win in her first match back since October, welcome back Jasmine!" The crowd pops.

"She's proving she's still a force to be reckoned with, but so is Leah, as she had Jasmine a couple of times in that match."

"Perhaps a rematch at Thanksgiving Travesty?"

"Anthony may consider it, but now, we have two mega teams preparing to go at it, Monarchy has been pushed aside by Bullet Club, and now they have new challengers in the form of UltraViolet. They challenge for the titles November 28th, and after the performance earlier, UltraViolet is ready, not just for the tag belts, but for a grudge match against Bullet Club."

The NJPW arena is shown. Multiple men are in the ring. "When we say" Berlaine (The Leader) says.

*UWA* It starts showing different clips of Tim Michaels and Reality screaming "UV LOYALTY!"

*ROH* "We Mean It." Violet (The Old Leader) finishes.

*UWA; A few weeks ago* "Ultraviolet has never turned on a member. When we scream UV Loyalty, it has meaning. We don't say 'Ultraviolet for life' then stab our leader or fellow member in the back!" Tim yells, his British accent evident. "And I think these people deserve champions who don't turn their backs on each other!"

*ROH* "Ultraviolet rules dictate that once a member...always a member!" Berlaine exclaims.

*NJPW* "Bullet Club is just! To! WEEEEEAAAAAAKKKKK-KA!" Tim Michaels mocks.

"Bullet Club"

*ROH* "F-"

*PWG* "F-"

*WWE* "F-"

*SSW* "F-"

*UWA* "For Life!"

*Each Time the speech begins, the arena changes to a different company*

"Ladies and Gentlemen"

"Ladies and Gentlemen"

"Ladies and Gentlemen"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to the Bullet Club. We own the wrestling world. The Young Bucks. Demi-God. Joh-nny Shadow. And Our fearless leader Kenny Omega." He says pointing at each member as he says their name. "Believe in the Bullet Club. Believe in us. Everything we do is Just. Too. Sweeeeeet-ta!" Shadow exclaims.

*UWA; A few weeks ago* "You guys only beat us because you got lucky. You see The Bullet Club (Shows all the members), we rule the world! Whether it be over in Japan with the original group, in Ring Of Honor, in the WWE, anywhere! We rule this ring and THIS world!" Shadow rants. "Ultraviolet can't beat us! Chaos couldn't beat us! No one can beat us! If you want a title match-"

"Which you would definitely lose" Jared adds.

"Then you must earn it. We had to earn OUR tag team championships! We had to prove ourselves because Anthony (Shows Anthony 'forcing' Kenny Omega to fight because Jared was 'sick') didn't like us!" Shadow screams as the crowd pops at the mention of Anthony. "We beat everyone in our way and we will do the same to you!"

"That is if you can ever prove yourselves as a real threat." Jared laughs.

"Because we are Jusssst. Toooooo. Sweeee-" Michaels slaps Shadow's mic away.

*ROH* "Children plug your ears! I'm so sick and f**king tired of Bullet Club's crap!" Michaels rants. "Whether it be The Elite, The Young Bucks, Bulletproof (Shadow, Jared, Demi-God), or whoever else, they all cheat like crazy!"

*UWA; Last Week* "Ultraviolet will face Bullet Club for the UWA Tag Team Championships at the November Pay Per View!" Anthony says.

*NJPW* "BULLET CLUB FOR LIFE!" Bullet Club all screams.

*ROH* "UV LOYALTY" Ultraviolet all scream.

The package ends with a graphic showing Johnny Shadow and Jared facing towards Tim Michaels and Reality.

"Time to find out if you are Too Sweet, or...JUST too sweet!" Michaels screams.

"Once more, that match is happening AT Thanksgiving Travesty, so don't miss it!"

"Now, finally, before the main event, Ben Jones and Poison officially sign the contract for their UW championship match, where the loser leaves UWA!"

Anthony is standing in the ring and there is a table with a contract on it.

"Ladies and gentlemen." The crowd sounds very mixed, but more boos are heard. "Welcome to the contract signing of the UW championship, career threatening, falls count anywhere match between Ben Jones and Poison, two people I can say I'd rather not be in this ring with. However, no one else had the balls backstage to stand it, so ladies and gentlemen, I give you the challenger, Ben Jones!"

I Hope You Suffer plays, and Ben Jones methodically walks out, with Sara Lewis on his arm.

"He knows damn well what he's signing up for, he's signing a contract with the devil."

"I believe he's done that before, and he thinks he can survive it."

The two have a faceoff with each other, and Ben takes a microphone on the side closer to the announce table.

"And his opponent, the longest reigning UW champion in two seasons, Poison!"

Day of the Dead plays, and Poison walks out, escorted by Lilith.

"Lilith has found a way to control this monster of a man in Poison, and Poison has the tool to walk out as champion, and still have his job." Jason points out.

Poison and Ben stare each other down, and Anthony prays for his life.

"Now gentlemen, if you could both sign, we can move on to more pressing matters."

"Your undeserved title match can wait Dre." Ben says. Anthony's eyes widen in surprise.

"Ben, in your time you found something down there." The crowd ohs.

"This, for once, is not about you. It's about him, and what he did."

"What I did?" Poison responds. "You were the reason the Coven broke off, and if you had won, we'd have this man, his pathetic wife, and almost all the gold in UWA."

"I'm sorry, you said pathetic wife? Take it back, right now!" Anthony steps in.

"Do you want to make it to that title match? Then I suggest you stand down, dog." Anthony slowly backs away. "Now, Ben, we've known each other for a long time, and I love you like a brother. But when it comes down to it, you just don't have it in you anymore. It's time you found something else to do, because that's what you're going to be doing after I retain my title at Thanksgiving Travesty." Poison takes the pen from the table, and the contract, and aggressively signs his name.

"Poison, I am going to enjoy throwing you all around this arena, and I will enjoy it even more holding that UW championship above my head over your fallen corpse." Ben Jones, calmly, turns the contract, and picks it up, as Sara Lewis looks over his shoulder. Ben signs it.

"It's official, the UW championship will be- "Anthony is shoved to the side, and Ben jumps the table, dropping Poison with a Lou Thesz press. Lilith goes to force him off, but Sara Lewis chucks her out of the ring.

"Chaos has been unleashed!" Jason shouts.

Ben goes for his Righteous Kill (Hammerlock DDT), but Poison counters it, and catches an attempted Hell's Arrow (spear), and turns it into Romanian Glory!

Meanwhile, Sara has battled Lilith to the announce table, and she forces her up, and hits the Chiller (Pop up into a superkick), and Lilith's momentum destroys the announce table!

"Oh my God! Lilith has been broken!" Jason screams.

Poison gets out of the ring, and Sara stares up at him. The two have a dramatic stare down, and Poison lifts Lilith over her shoulder, and, leaves.

"What the hell?" Jason says.

"I have no idea Jason, I just know that you're too excited about this."

"I am, and plus, we have the main event up next, the UWA championship triple threat!"

Anthony just stands up at ringside, and gets into the ring as his new theme, The Pride by Five Finger Death Punch plays. He rolls into the ring, and stands up, holding his arms out, with a straight face.

"A new theme, and it looks like a new attitude as well. The good guy thing hasn't been working, so change it up a bit, Anthony could win the title, and change the headliner PPV match!"

"Plus, he just had to endure the contract signing of Ben Jones and Poison, hopefully his psyche is okay for tonight.

Crown of Thornes plays, and Trivolt walks out to a mixed reaction. His hair is dyed shades of gray (not fifty), and he's wearing gray tights. He gets in the ring and stares down Anthony.

"How's it going old man?" Anthony lips.

"I've been waiting for this." Trivolt balls up his fists.

Phenomenon plays, and both men turn to see the UWA champion walk down. He holds up the belt, and laughs.

"He has held the title the longest so far, topping Ben Jones' previous reign, and going beyond that, holding the belt since July. He's beaten Leonardo, and Trivolt to retain his title, and looks to walk into the PPV as champ!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

All three men circle each other, and Trivolt and Anthony double team the champion! The crowd is mixed at the tactic, as the two toss Dan out of the ring. Anthony is the first to roll up Trivolt, who rolls through, and the two circle each other. Trivolt charges Anthony, who backs into the ropes near the announce table. Trivolt lands close to the announce table, and Anthony runs the ropes in the ring, and leaps through the ropes with a suicide dive, crushing Trivolt between the table and himself.

"What a move by Anthony!" Jason yells.

"Meh, I've seen it before." Solitary calmly says.

Anthony gets up, rubbing the back of his neck, and Dan blindsides him. Anthony hits the corner of the announce table, and Dan knees him in the stomach. He throws Anthony back in the ring, and does a springboard 450 onto him, pinning him as well.

"One… Two…" Anthony kicks out, and Dan elbows him in the neck. Anthony grunts in pain, and Dan stops. He runs the ropes, and goes for a neck breaker, that Anthony avoids, and turns into a Dre Kick (Superkick). Dan stumbles, and Anthony kicks him, going for his Falcon Dreow (Falcon Arrow), he connects, and pins.

"One… Two… Thr- "Anthony's hand slips off Dan's tights, and Dan kicks out. Anthony back rolls out of the way, only to look up and be met with a Strong Style Knee Strike from Trivolt! Anthony rolls out of the ring.

Dan connects with a Kinshasa to the back of Trivolt's head, and Trivolt falls into the middle rope. He pulls Trivolt to the center of the ring, and locks in the Koji Clutch! He pulls!

Trivolt's face turns purple as the pressure is applied to his neck. Anthony recovers, and breaks the hold, rolling up Dan in the process!

"One… Two… Thr- "Dan rolls through, and Anthony lifts him up, hitting his former Foxbomb! He sighs, and covers again.

"One… Two… Thr- "Trivolt breaks it up, and in the process, unintentionally covers Dan with his arm.

"One… Two… Thr- "Dan instinctively forces his shoulder up! Trivolt rolls back over. All three men are down.

"This is Awesome!" The crowd starts chanting.

"This is pretty awesome, you have to agree Solitary."

"Alright, it's decent."

Anthony stands up, he sees the situation, he rolls Trivolt out of the ring, and turns around to see Dan standing up. He goes to clothesline him, but Dan ducks. He connects with a Pele kick. Anthony stumbles, and falls between the middle and top ropes. He goes for a lariat, but gets lifted up and slammed with a Uranage! Trivolt stands on the apron, and Dan shoves him off. He covers Anthony.

"One…... Two… Thr- "Anthony somehow gets out of it! The crowd is silent, and Dan wonders what he has to do. He forces Anthony up again, and gets wrestled to the ground. Anthony locks in the Drelock (The Foxlock). He pulls back on Dan's neck. Dan looks ready to tap, and the crowd anxiously awaits it. Trivolt starts to bring a chair into the ring, and the ref turns to deal with that, just as Dan starts tapping. Anthony lets go, thinking he won, but then he sees Trivolt with the chair. He Dre Kicks him off the apron, and the chair catches his face on the way down. Anthony looks at him, and Dan rolls him up.

"One… Two… Thr- "Anthony rolls through, and goes for another Dre Kick, but Dan turns it into another, more forceful Uranage! Anthony's head bounces hard off the mat. He covers.

"One… Two… Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Wow, Dan is walking in as champion! But I don't know about his challenger now." Jason refers to Trivolt, who is bleeding like crazy out of his skull. The ringside doctor is checking him as Dan Riley celebrates. Anthony rolls out, his face in his hands as he realizes he took another pinfall loss.

Cynthia and Katie run out. They help Anthony back to the locker room, and Dan looks down at Trivolt from the ring to end the show.

"We will see you all at Thanksgiving Travesty! Good night everybody!" Jason Lyric closes the show.

 **A/N: The final show, a short one at that. Cynthia setting up an unfair match for Violet, is she officially a heel? The UWA tag title match is set, who will walk out champs? Ben and Poison is official, and the loser will leave! Also, Anthony taking back to back pinfall losses, and this time to the champion Dan Riley, how will that affect him having to run the PPV? That's all the time we have today, I will see you all November 28** **th** **! Peace!**

 **Also, quick thanks to HardcoreAsylum for writing Chris Blade v Pol the King, it was supposed to be in the premier, but I completely forgot about it, and I do apologize. Also another one to KiranTheRay for the UV v BC 'video package'. One more to everyone who takes the time to read this and has made me want to keep doing this. Thank you, and see you November 28** **th** **!**


	10. Thanksgiving Travesty Part 1

**A/N: It's Here, I hope you all had a Happy Thanksgiving! Enjoy Thanksgiving Travesty, and also the potentially permanent commentary team.**

 **Also, the word choice for the commentators are my own, and I'm not trying to speak for any of them, they have their own opinions on the story, but I wanted them to say what I put, but as I already said, they're entitled to their own. Enjoy!**

Before the Show:

Anthony arrives early, and the arena fills up. He has Cynthia on his arm, and it looks like they've patched things up since the last UWA show.

"I hope you enjoy your little 'handicap match' later tonight hon, then we can sit back, and enjoy the rest of the show."

"Heh, you are quite the charmer Anthony, I'm sorry Thanksgiving was awkward for us…"

"It's okay, now, let's get the show on!" Anthony and Cynthia walk to the back.

Thanksgiving Travesty!

"Welcome to Thanksgiving Travesty, this is Foxxer1999 here, and I am so excited to be here commentating UWAs Thanksgiving PPV!"

"Hey, hey, hey, he's not the only one, this is KiranTheRay here as well, it's good to be back, and this time doing a great PPV!"

"I'm here to, this is TheDarkRyder, and it's great to be working with Kiran again, and nice to be working with Foxxer for the first time!"

"Guys, you can't forget me, UzumakiOfAuthority and I am glad I'm not working with that Gorilla Monsoon of a man named BJ again, hopefully you guys aren't biased."

"It's great to have you here to Uzumaki, and no, nothing to worry about." Foxxer assures.

"Phew."

"Now, on that, the first match of the night, Anthony for some reason made this official, but his wife and daughter are about to face UWAs newest star, Violet in a handicap match."

Renegade plays, and Cynthia and Foxie/Katie take to the stage. They are not given any sort of reception, as they walk down to the ring.

"Anthony making this handicap match official after his wife asked him, and I have to feel bad for Violet going into this match." Kiran says.

"It's a bit upsetting that Cynthia and Foxie both want to do this." Ryder says.

The arena lights up in a bunch of purple shades, and Hyporcrite plays as Violet skips to the stage. Even in the situation she is in, she is all smiles. The crowd cheers for her, and she slowly unzips her jacket, and she skips down to the ring, slapping hands of the UWA crowd.

"Surprising that she showed up for this match." Kiran says.

"Well, she hasn't backed down from a challenge yet, so I'm not surprised she's here, but she may regret it." Ryder says.

"The first match of the night looks like it's going to be a quick one, not a strong start for UWA here." Foxxer says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Cynthia starts against Violet, and she goes to town on her. Cynthia takes it to Violet's head, and is forced off by the official. The ref checks Violet's head, and she gives the okay. Cynthia goes to continue the beatdown, but Violet crawls between her legs, and rolls her up in the process.

"One… Two…" Cynthia rolls through, and goes for a roundhouse kick. Violet ducks, and kicks Cynthia's legs out from under her. Cynthia backs into her corner, and Foxie tags herself in.

Foxie goes for a butterfly kick, but Violet ducks, and instead gets clocked in the jaw by Cynthia. She turns around, holding her jaw. Foxie hits her Foxtrot (Shining Wizard into the turnbuckle). She tags in her mother.

Cynthia gets in, and slaps the face of Violet. She lifts her up, and slams her to the mat, then she goes to the top rope. She stands tall, and connects with a Heavenly Love (Frog Splash). She turns Violet onto her stomach, and waits for her to be on all fours, before going for the Kiss My Feet (Curb Stomp). She starts to run towards the ropes, but Violet stands up, and flips Cynthia over her. Cynthia runs off the ropes, and Foxie tags herself in. Violet hits Cynthia with a standing dropkick, and she falls out of the ring. Foxie goes for another Foxtrot, but Violet ducks it, and hits her Profanity! She falls onto Foxie.

"One… Two… Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Wow! Against all odds, Violet has beaten the Dre family!" Kiran says, shocked.

"Unbelievable!" Uzumaki says.

Violet stands to celebrate, but Cynthia elbows her on the back of the head, and Foxie joins in. They toss her out of the ring, and roll out to her. Foxie suplexes Violet on the floor, and Cynthia forces her to her feet. She throws Violet through the barricade, to boos.

"Oh my God! Violet is out!" Ryder says.

"You don't say, my God!" Foxxer calls for help from the back.

Cynthia and Foxie walk out hugging each other, as they may have lost the match, but they believe they've won the war.

"Up next, we have another women's match, it's Leah Rollins taking on Jasmine in a rematch from the last UWA show."

The Second Coming plays, and Leah Rollins makes her way to the ring, she is escorted by her brother Seth Rollins, who gets a pop for being there. The duo walk side by side to the ring.

"Anthony must have talked a lot to get Seth to be here tonight." Kiran says.

"Must have offered Vince a lot just to allow this appearance." Ryder mutters.

Wild Heart plays, and Jasmine comes out, but she has none other than, Jess with her! Jess is wearing a sling, but she is there to cheer on her sister.

"Welcome back Jessica Batista, it's been too long." Foxxer says.

"Only since Summertime Slaughter." Ryder assures.

"Still too long Ryder." Foxxer sniffles, and Jess notices, giving him a gentle wink.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The two women lock up, and Jasmine gets the advantage. Leah pushes off the ropes, and Jasmine rebounds, going for a clothesline. Leah goes prone, and Jasmine steps over her. Leah leapfrogs the second time around, and Jasmine turns it into a powerbomb. Leah rolls back out of it, and Jasmine goes for a big boot, but Leah ducks it. Jasmine turns to hit a backhand, but Leah ducks that, and goes for the victory roll.

"One… Two…" Jasmine kicks out, and kicks Leah in the side of the head. Jess cheers her sister on. Jasmine points to her, and brings Leah back to her feet. Jasmine throws a methodical punch at Leah, and Leah stumbles. Seth tries to cheer his sister back into the match.

Leah lands a superkick right on Jasmine's cheek! She goes to the top rope, and nods to her brother, before turning her back to Jasmine. She connects with the Phoenix Splash! She covers.

"One… Two… Thr- "Jasmine kicks out of it. Jess is shocked, and Seth is as well.

Leah kicks Jasmine's downed body in the stomach. She waits for her to be crawling, and goes for the curb stomp! Jasmine lifts her up into a Batista Bomb, much like she did last week.

"Déjà vu here, it's over!" Kiran says.

"One… Two… Thre- "Leah kicks out. Seth screams for his sister.

"Wow, I cannot believe that!" Uzumaki says.

Jasmine stomps around the ring in a fury. Jess whispers in her sister's ear, and Leah takes advantage, and Jess falls back, hitting her bad shoulder on the announce table. She clutches her sling, and Foxxer gets up to assist her.

Meanwhile, Leah hits Jasmine with the curb stomp! She covers.

"One… Two… Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Leah wins the match, and Foxxer checks up on Jess." Kiran says.

Seth gets in the ring to celebrate with his sister, and he hugs her as the audience cheers more.

Jasmine exits the ring, and kneels next to Jess, and gives Foxxer an evil eye. Foxxer backs away.

"A great effort from Jasmine here tonight, but it just wasn't enough to get the job done." Ryder says.

"It's time now, the UWA Tag team championship match, UltraViolet has been waiting for a while for this, and it is time, they take on Bullet Club for the UWA tag team championship next!" Kiran says.

"Bullet Club. For. For. For. For Life." Echoes through the arena, and Johnny and Jared come out, holding their UWA championships above their heads.

"Ladies and gentlemen, WELCOME to the BULLET CLUB!" The crowd sounds mixed. "Normally, I would give a BIG speech introducing the members, but, tonight is different, tonight we face our toughest match since Monarchy. UltraViolet is different, and it's time we get serious." Johnny drops the mic, and the two get in the ring.

"A different Johnny Shadow tonight. He's not as energetic, and we didn't get the speech." Kiran sounds disappointed.

"Maybe UltraViolet will be able to dethrone the longest reigning champions in UWA so far." Uzumaki implies.

Gunslinger plays, and Tim Michaels, Reality, and Berlaine walk out.

"Remember, only Tim Michaels and Reality are competing in this match." Ryder says.

"Yeah, we know." Kiran sounds a bit torn on the match.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Johnny Shadow and Tim Michaels start the match off. Michaels goes for a basement dropkick, but Shadow sidesteps and hits a standing shooting star on Michaels. Shadow goes for the pin, but he doesn't even get a one. Michaels gets up and goes for another basement dropkick, but Shadow jumps over and lands on Michaels back.

Shadow drags Michaels to his corner and tags in Jared. They hit a double dropkick. Jared then picks Johnny up on his shoulders. Johnny jumps off with a high angle senton bomb to Michaels. Jared goes for the pin, but also doesn't even get a one. Bullet Club starts whispering to each other before Michaels takes out Jared with the basement dropkick.

Michaels tags in Reality and they hit the Essex Destroyer (Michaels)/Standing Coup De Grace (Reality) combo. Reality follows it up with a running shooting star press and goes for the pin, but Jared kicks out at one. Reality picks Jared up for a suplex, but Jared stops it and hits a swinging neckbreaker/pin combo. Reality kicks out at one.

Jared tags in Shadow and they hit a standing moonsault/standing shooting star combo. They both do the Suck It taunt as Tim gets in the ring. Surprisingly, Shadow hits the Shadow Kick on Michaels once he gets in!

Shadow covers Reality, but Reality kicks out at 2. Shadow tags in Jared and they hit a double Roundhouse (One man on each side), but Reality doesn't fall. Instead, Michaels comes from out of nowhere and pushes Shadow out of the ring before him and Reality hit a double Roundhouse on Jared. Tim and Reality pick up Jared and hit Timeless Reality. Reality goes for the pin, but Shadow breaks it with a springboard leg drop.

Shadow drags Jared to his corner and tags in. Shadow instantly hits the Shadoboru on Reality. Shadow goes for the pin, but Tim breaks it with the 630° Senton!

Reality tags in to Michaels, who goes for a running shooting star, but Shadow rolls out of the way and goes for one of his own. Michaels dodges and they both go for a dropkick, followed by a superkick, which gets their legs tangled together. Reality comes face to face with Shadow, while Jared does the same with Tim. They both superkick their opponents before taking each other out with a clothesline.

The ref has no idea what to do and is about to throw out the match when he notices Michaels up on the turnbuckle. He goes for the Coup de Violet, but Shadow comes from outta nowhere and hits the Hadouken EX as tribute to his leader. He shows more tribute by hitting the Croyt's Wrath on Michaels and bridges into the pin.

Tim rolls back surprisingly and him and Reality hit the second Timeless Reality of the match. Jared spears Reality through the ropes. Tim goes for the pin, but Jared pulls Tim to the outside. Jared goes for a clothesline, but Tim ducks and hits Timeless on Jared. Tim gets back in and tags a weak Reality.

They go for a third Timeless Reality, but Shadow catches Reality and hits the Shadoboru. Jared slides in weakly and hits the Hirokira on Michaels. Shadow covers Reality and gets the win.

"Wow, Kiran, Bullet Club actually retained against UltraViolet here tonight!" Ryder says.

"Hey, a clean win is a win, and I congratulate Bullet Club on retaining the belts here tonight." Kiran says.

"Who else is there to step up and challenge for the tag belts?" Foxxer asks.

"Now, the women are ready to shine once again, the UWA women's championship scramble is about to begin. Modern Age Beauty (Courtney Banks, Mercedes Mckenzie, Isabella Grace, and Cassie Dare) fighting against Katrina Love and themselves for the UWA women's title!"

Miss Jackson plays, and the champion walks out.

"Remember, she will start the match as champion, and if there are no pins or submissions then she retains." Foxxer says.

"She'll be out here the whole 20 minutes, as IF you are pinned or submitted, you stay out here, and you have a chance to win the title still." Ryder explains.

Come and Get it plays, and Cassie Dare walks out.

"She is making her first appearance in a match since Summertime Slaughter, and she is in the women's title hunt along with the rest of her stable." Foxxer says.

"Yep, and just like Katrina, she'll be out here for the whole match." Ryder says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

20 minutes:

The two ladies lock up, and Katrina gets the advantage, and attempts to keep Cassie on the mat for as long as she can.

16 minutes:

Cassie has Katrina in the corner, and is barraging her with kicks, and she finally lands one that causes her to fall forward. She forces her up and hits her Cassie to Belly (Bayley to Belly), and covers.

"One... Two… Three!"

"Cassie is champion, for now." Ryder says.

15 minutes:

I Burn plays, and Mercdes Mckenzie comes out, and pushes Cassie out of the ring. She sees Katrina on the mat, and forces Katrina to her feet. Katrina slaps Mercedes, and Mercedes stumbles, but she comes back with her Fast and Furious (Spear). She goes to pin her, but Cassie pulls her out of the ring. Katrina remains on the ring apron, and the two friend throw right hands at each other's face.

11 minutes:

Katrina has regained herself, and Mercedes and Cassie are still outside, right in front of the ramp. Katrina hops in place, and runs the opposite way, rebounding off the ropes, and going for a suicide dive! She takes out Mercedes and Cassie as well as herself, as the ten minute mark hits.

10 minutes:

Do It With Flair plays, and Isabella Grace walks out. She sees all three women out, and picks up, Katrina. She throws her in the ring, and goes to capitalize, but Cassie stops her, grabbing her foot. Isabella turns around, and clotheslines Cassie! Mercedes takes advantage of the distraction, and goes to pin Katrina.

"One… Two… Thr- "Katrina kicks out, and Isabella gets in. She takes Mercedes down with a knee to her back. Katrina hits Isabella with an Explorer Suplex. She then locks in the Love Lockdown on Mercedes. Her back bends awkwardly back, and Mercedes has no choice but to tap.

"Katrina is champion once more!" Foxxer says.

6 minutes:

Katrina just controls the ring, keeping Isabella, Cassie, and Mercedes out of the ring. Isabella lures Katrina to her, and slaps her. She turns around and is hit with a roundhouse kick from Mercedes. She elbows Isabella and Cassie off the apron, and covers Katrina again.

"One… Two… Three!"

"Mercedes is champion!"

5 minutes:

Worth it plays, and the final competitor, Courtney Banks comes out. She stares down Mercedes for a moment. The two lock up, and Courtney pushes Mercedes into the corner. She kicks her for a bit, before she is suddenly rolled up.

"One… Two… Three!"

"Wow, Isabella just came in from nowhere to steal a pin, and possibly the title." Uzumaki says.

3 minutes:

Courtney is back in, and Isabella slams Mercedes. Courtney locks her fingers around Isabella's neck, and connects with a lung blower, before turning it into the Bank Statement! Isabella struggles for about 30 seconds, and has no choice but to tap out.

"I think everyone has been champion at some point in the match." Kiran says, unsure.

"That is correct Kiran, now who will walk out with it though?" Foxxer asks.

2 minutes:

Katrina gets back in, and locks in the Love Lockdown on an unsuspecting Mercedes, who has just thrown Courtney out of the ring. She struggles for another ten seconds, before tapping, again.

"Katrina just has to hold on!" Ryder shouts.

30 seconds:

Katrina stands tall in the ring, and Courtney sneaks behind her. She locks in the Bank Statement again! The clock counts down.

"Ten… Nine… Eight… Seven…" Courtney applies more torque. "Six… Five… Four… Three…" Katrina flips Courtney over her, and kicks her in the head. "Two… One…"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Against EVERYTHING, Katrina has done everything to walk out Women's champion!" Foxxer is shocked.

"Love reigns here tonight! And that closes out part one, we will see you in part two!" Ryder closes.

 **A/N: That ends part one, the next one will be a bit longer, hopefully.**


	11. Thanksgiving Travesty Part 2

**A/N: Part two is on! Enjoy!**

"Welcome back to UWA Thanksgiving Travesty, and it is time now, for Levi- The Great to make a PPV appearance for the first time since Summertime Slaughter, and he will be facing former tag partner, Adrian Watts tonight!"

War plays, and Levi comes out for the first time this season to a pop. The crowd loves him.

"The greatest underdog story this season has to offer, he lost his first match to a woman, and has played underdog since. He's come SOOOO close before, and a win here will go a long way." Foxxer states.

Last Resort by Papa Roach plays, and a NEW Adrian Watts walks down to the ring. He's looked like he's had a breakthrough, and has decided to change. He is smiling, and Levi can't help but chuckle at him.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Adrian walks up to Levi, and the two bump fists before locking up.

"Two good guys going at it, this is going to be good." Uzumaki says.

Adrian kicks Levi in the stomach, and waits. He runs off the ropes, and Levi leaps over him, and catches him with a pele kick! Levi stands tall, and screams at the crowd, to cheers.

Adrian stands up, and Levi lets him stand. Adrian flips over Levi, into a sunset flip for a one count. Levi turns it into his favor for a one as well. Levi goes for a roundhouse kick, and Adrian ducks it, before trying another roll up, again for a one count. The two men stand up, and attempt to dropkick each other, to no avail.

"We have a standoff." Foxxer says.

"These two know each other very well, after becoming the Great Platinum and beating Eric and David at Summertime Slaughter in August, they became good friends outside the ring." Kiran acknowledges.

Levi kicks Adrian in the stomach, but takes too much time going for the stunner, and Adrian pushes him off the ropes. He goes for a superkick, but Levi catches it, and sweeps Adrian's legs out from under him, hitting an elbow drop afterwards.

Levi runs the ropes, and Adrian stands up, hitting him with a dropkick! Adrian hits a standing shooting star press, and covers.

"One… Two… Thre- "Levi kicks out, and Adrian tries another one, but Levi gets his knees up, and Adrian rolls over, choking.

Levi stands up, and Adrian uses the ropes. He nods to Levi, and runs at him. Levi ducks, and catches him with his Thunderbolt running knee! He covers Adrian.

"One… Two… Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Wow, Levi making quick work of Adrian Watts, in a respectful match." Kiran says.

"I think Adrian may want to check his lungs, as he took a hard knee to the stomach." Foxxer says.

"An okay match there, but what's next?" Uzumaki asks.

"Up next, Jack Vinson having a hell of a week two weeks ago, pinning Kenny Omega, and now Freddy Escobar looks to succeed where Kenny failed, and that match, is next."

The lights go out, and You and Whose Army plays. The crowd chants White Chapel as the lights come back on. Jack Vinson is on his knees in the ring. He holds out his arms to cheers, and stands up, waiting for his opponent.

POWER plays, and Freddy Escobar comes out. He holds up the M for Monarchy, and gets into the ring.

"He started off strong, leading Monarchy to victory over Bullet Club at Summertime Slaughter, but Monarchy, aside to the UWA tag titles, have been very quiet, and this win could place one of these two in a title spot in the future."

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Jack Vinson gets the early advantage, with a series of kicks to the shins of Freddy. Freddy blocks one, and lands a chop to the chest of Jack. Jack staggers back, and Freddy goes for a clothesline, but Jack ducks it, and runs to the top rope, hitting a Whisper in the Wind. Jack then hits a standing moonsault, followed by Rolling Thunder! He covers off that.

"One… Two…" Freddy kicks out. Jack goes for a lionsault, but thinks twice when he realizes Freddy is up. He springboards off the ropes, and Freddy elbows him in the back, sending him tumbling out of the ring.

Freddy notices the situation, and looks to the announce table. He runs the ropes, and goes for a suicide dive, but Jack elbows him in the face, causing him to stumble. Jack stands on the apron, and goes for a forearm. Freddy ducks it, and catches him in a bridging Dragon Suplex!

"One… Two… Thr- "Jack rolls out, and turns it against Freddy.

"One… Two… Thr- "Freddy kicks out as well.

Freddy lands a right hand to the jaw of Jack, and Jack doesn't jump. He pulls Freddy's legs out from under him and looks to lock in the Ripper Stretch! He can't roll Freddy over, and Freddy turns it into a rollup.

"One… Two… Thre- "Jack somehow kicks out of it.

Freddy gets Jack up, and hits the Execution (Crossrhodes)! He covers.

"One… Two… Thre- "Jack kicks out again! Freddy is furious at this point, and stands in the corner.

"The Prince looks to finish off Jack Vinson for good here, he looks like he's going for the Prince's Blade (Kinshasa)." Ryder says.

Jack stands up, and Freddy charges him, but Jack ducks, and Freddy gets caught in the corner. Jack backs up, and hits Freddy with the Ripper's Mark! Freddy falls forward, and Jack hooks his leg.

"One… Two… Thre- "Freddy kicks out on instinct, and Jack rolls onto his back.

"This is Awesome!" The crowd chants.

"The fans are enjoying the match these two are putting on!" Uzumaki points out.

The two get up, and get in a slugfest. Freddy throws the first punch, and the crowd cheer every one of them, as they are torn.

Jack ends the slugfest, and goes for a Ripper Slam (Side slam), but Freddy gets out of it, connecting with a Prince's Blade finally! Jack rolls into the corner, a perfect setup for Freddy, as he goes to the top rope.

"He's looking for the Money Shot! He's up, and he connects!" Ryder calls it perfectly. Freddy covers Jack.

"One… Two… Thre- "The official notices Jack's foot is under the ropes. Freddy stands up, and he pleads with the official.

"Fight forever!" The crowd starts chanting now.

Freddy lifts Jack up, and Jack trips his legs from under him, and locks in the Ripper Stretch!

"Freddy's got nowhere to go!" Foxxer says.

"He's gonna tap!" Kiran shouts.

Freddy struggles for a little bit, and finally taps out.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Wow, Freddy giving Jack Vinson a fight here tonight, but Jack walks out victorious here tonight." Ryder says.

"Indeed, and I wish that was a title match, imagine the war if they were battling for some gold!" Kiran says.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, the co-main event is coming up, the falls count anywhere, career threatening match for the UW championship! Ben Jones is preparing as we speak." Uzumaki says.

Backstage:

Ben Jones is sat in his locker room with Sara Lewis.

"Remember, no getting involved tonight. This is between me and that traitor Poison." Ben says.

"I know. I'll be watching from here. Good luck." Sara says, before kissing Ben. Just then, there's a knock on the door. Ben opens it, only to be attacked by Poison! A referee comes in and signals for the match to start. Ben and Poison brawl through the backstage area, with chairs, trash cans and even TV monitors being used as weapons. They eventually reach the main part of the arena and start fighting through the crowd. Poison gets the advantage and tries for the Chaos Driver, formerly the Romanian Glory, but Ben flips off of Poison's shoulders and hits the Hell's Arrow on the floor.

1...

Poison kicks out. He fights with Ben towards the ring, then hits the Insanity (Piledriver) on the floor!

1...

2...

Ben just kicks out. He and Poison get in the ring and begin brawling again. Poison goes for a clothesline, but Ben catches his arm, then turns it into a Reverse STO! From there, he turns Poison over and locks in an arm triangle choke, completing The Bite 2.0! The ref asks Poison if he wants to give up, but Poison yells "NO!", then somehow manages to shift his weight on top of Ben and pin him.

1...

2...

Ben gets his shoulder up. Poison roars angrily and grabs a table from under the ring, then enters the ring with it and sets it up. He gets Ben in the ring, then lifts him up and hits the Chaos Driver through the table!

1...

2...

A beaten and bloodied Ben just manages to kick out before 3. Poison is not happy, and hits the referee with the Descent Into Anarchy (Suplex into a cutter)! Ben takes advantage of this, gets up, and grabs Poison, hitting him with the Righteous Kill (Hammerlock cradle DDT). He tries to wake the ref up, but he doesn't stir. Ben gets out of the ring and grabs a mic while Poison recovers.

"ANTHONY! I know you're watching this backstage, but I want you to have a better view! Get out here NOW!" Ben says. Anthony doesn't come out, which naturally annoys Ben a little. A replacement referee runs to the ring.

"FINE! You don't want to come out and watch me end this traitor's career? Not a problem!" Ben then grabs Poison, hits another Reverse STO, and locks Poison in The Bite 2.0 for the second time! Poison tries to fight, but eventually, after about a minute, he passes out, and the referee calls for the bell. Ben lets go of Poison.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match as the result of a submission and NEW UW Champion, BEN JONES!" The announcer says.

"Also, due to the stipulation of this match, Poison must leave UWA forever." Sara Lewis then comes out and hugs Ben, celebrating with him as he holds the UW Championship with one arm and his girlfriend with the other. Just then, the lights go out. They come back on a few seconds later, and Poison has disappeared. A message appears on the screen.

'Sara...'

'For 15 long years, I have searched...'

'And now, I've finally found you.'

'Next season...'

'We will reunite...'

'My sister.'

Ben and Sara are both shocked by this, but they simply walk backstage as I Hope You Suffer plays again.

"Wow, what an emotional match, and Anthony not responding to Ben's comments? That's a bit suspicious." Foxxer says.

"Yeah, and what was the message all about?" Uzumaki asks.

"I have no clue, but one thing's for sure, UWA is about to get a whole lot stranger."

"It is going to get stranger Foxxer, but it's time now, the UWA championship rematch, it's been building for weeks, and now it's Trivolt vs Dan Riley once again, and announced earlier this week, it will be No Holds Barred." Kiran announces with delight.

Crown of Thornes plays, and the challenger, for the second straight PPV, Trivolt makes his way to the ring, this time to cheers.

"He's looking to redeem that horrible loss he suffered last month tonight." Kiran says.

"Indeed, he's been close many times, and we cannot say that enough, as Trivolt has been inches from the title before." Ryder says.

The crowd starts chanting "Let's Go Trivolt".

"Trivolt is loved by the fans here!" Kiran acknowledges.

Phenomenon plays, and Dan Riley comes out to boos, as they are starting to get sick of Dan.

"The longest reigning UWA champion, clocking now at five months, and that's insane." Uzumaki claims.

"Indeed, but he isn't the longest reigning champion overall, Bullet club holds that, and is still going, at a good six months. But that doesn't matter, as the UWA title is on the line!" Foxxer says.

"And the fans for some reason, hate him?" Ryder questions.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Trivolt goes charging at Dan, who takes a right hand while charging. Trivolt lifts Dan up by his knees, and starts spearing him in the corner. Trivolt ducks a clothesline from Dan, and hits a quick Strong Style Knee Strike! The arena pops, and Trivolt covers.

"One… Two… Thr- "Dan kicks out, and Trivolt stands up in anger.

Trivolt picks up Dan, and Dan stumbles, as if the knee took him by surprise. Trivolt shows a bit of restraint, as the ref checks on him. Trivolt plays to the crowd, but Dan suddenly flies out of the corner, and lays elbows into the back of Trivolt's neck! He gets him to his knees, and goes for the Kinshasa! He connects as well! He covers.

"One… Two… Thr- "Trivolt kicks out this time, and Dan stands in anger.

"Two finishing moves hit in this match, and we're nowhere near two minutes into the match, what the hell is this!?" Ryder shouts his disapproval.

Trivolt gets to a knee, and Dan gets in his face. Trivolt slaps Dan to an 'Ohh' from the crowd. Dan goes for an uppercut, but Trivolt blocks it, and hits one of his own, putting Dan on his ass.

Trivolt throws a barrage of punches at the face of Dan. The crowd goes nuts.

"Trivolt! Trivolt! Trivolt!" The crowd chants.

Trivolt stands up, and remembers the match is No Holds Barred, and leaves the ring. He goes under the ring, and gets a table! The crowd goes nuts.

"We Want Tables!" The crowd chants.

"The crowd is really into this match!" Ryder acknowledges.

"What happened to 'two finishing moves hit into this match'?" Uzumaki asks sarcastically.

"It's getting better…" Ryder finishes.

Trivolt slides the table into the ring, and Dan catches him with a crucifix pin.

"One… Two… Thre- "Trivolt kicks out, and Dan goes for another Kinshasa, but Trivolt ducks, and drops Dan with a sit out powerbomb, he lays him out, and goes to set up the table.

He sets it up, and looks out to the crowd. He pulls a lighter out from his boots. The crowd explodes! He flicks the lighter.

"Oh sh*t, he's not, OH MY GOD! The table is on FIRE!" Ryder yells!

"Trivolt wants to end Dan Riley here tonight!" Kiran yells.

Trivolt goes to lift Dan, but Anthony gets in the ring and stops him, to boos.

The two bicker for a bit, and Dan starts standing up. Anthony walks over to him, and kicks him in the stomach. He lifts him up, and the crowd goes CRAZY! He holds him over the table.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" Foxxer exclaims.

Anthony drops Dan through the flaming table, and Dan goes limp! Trivolt covers Dan.

"One… Two… Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding! The arena comes unglued!

"TRIVOLT IS NEW UWA CHAMPION!" Kiran exclaims, happily.

"Anthony though he got involved…" Ryder says.

"It was No Holds Barred, anything went." Uzumaki clarifies.

Anthony hands Trivolt the UWA championship, and he celebrates with it, as medics come out to deal with Dan.

"A shocking turn of events here, as the crowd is chanting "You Deserve it!" to Trivolt right now, but does he though?" Foxxer says.

"I guess I'll have to close the show, thank you all so much for being here with us, and we will see you Friday on UWA!" Uzumaki closes the show.

 **A/N: A little bit Extreme at the end huh? No, I am not turning into ECW, this isn't going to become a weekly thing. Either way, TRIVOLT is UWA champion, and Ben Jones winning his Falls Count Anywhere match for the UW championship, beridding himself of Poison, but who is Ryan, and who is this 'sister' he mentioned? Bullet Club and Katrina Love retaining their titles, and Jack and Freddy putting on a potential MOTS (Match of the season)? Leave opinions, and I will see you all Friday, peace!**

 **Also, shout out to Kiran for the Tag title match, and Vampiric Storm for the UW title match. And a shout out to ECW for the final spot of the night XD!**


	12. Show 9: Aftermath of Travesty

**A/N: Considering that this has to follow up Thanksgiving Travesty, and it's the first show of December, this is INSANE! Enjoy!**

Show #9

"Welcome to UWA season 2 show #9, as announced earlier this week, we, the Four Horsemen of Wrestling Fanfiction, myself, Kiran, Ryder, and Foxxer have been announced as the permanent commentary team for UWA!" Uzumaki introduces.

"We were all honored when Anthony asked us to do this, and it's going to be great to be here with this show going forward." Foxxer says.

"And we're going to kick off with- "Ryder is interrupted.

The lights go out suddenly. A hook appears with a door behind it. When the door opens, however, it is a forest. The man with the black sac on is sitting on a tree stump. He pulls it off to reveal purple eyes, black hair, and an evil smile. "Hello...my name is Samuel...and I have a story to tell you. Mama told me this story. It starts out with a boy. Now this boy, he was different." Samuel laughs before the color fades, minus his purple eyes. "He could see things others couldn't! One day, he met a woman named Rachel" Samuel starts biting his finger. "And she persuaded him into recruiting Disciples! But, she said, you need a way to make them stronger. Something unexpected. Something that EVERYONE sees as...pleasant. And you, YOU (his voice becomes demented for a second) will turn that idea of pleasantry into fear. That boy's name? Samuel... So she told him...to strengthen your disciples, just say...I AM SAM! SAM I AM!" Samuel breaks out laughing. "I'm coming UWA! DIE!" Everything suddenly disappears as the lights return.

"After that, I feel like something's going to happen soon." Ryder says.

"You're DAMN RIGHT, the man known as Samuel will be debuting here very soon! I cannot wait! UWA locker room, beware!" Kiran acknowledges.

"Anyways, we're going to kick off a HUGE tournament, as Ben Jones doesn't have another challenger for his UW championship, as the one with the rematch clause is no longer here, 8 competitors will battle it out for a shot at the UW championship at December's PPV, Ho Ho Horror!"

Riot by Three Days Grace plays, and a man with a Seth Rollins body build, tan skin, jet black hair, and brown eyes, as well as gray tights and a gray vest to match, comes down to the ring.

"The first newcomer, Gabriel Knight, he's 25, and from Bayamon Puerto Rico. He's a striker and Submission specialist, and his calf killer proves that." Foxxer says.

"He also has the brutal G.T.S that we have seen used in other promotions." Uzumaki adds.

Uncontainable by Set It Off plays, and a mist gives the illusion of the stage disappearing. A 5 foot 11 inch man emerges from the mist, and looks like he's floating. He howls, and starts walking to the ring. He has a dark blue sleeveless hoodie, and black running pants. His eyes are gray, like a wolf. His messy hair is blonde, and he has wolf tribal tattoos all over his arms.

"That is the one and only, Chris Wolf. He looks like a lone wolf." Ryder says.

"Well hence the name Ryder, and he's got himself a chokeslam, claymore, and spear to use." Kiran says.

"Also a move he calls the 'Wolf in Sheep's clothing', which starts as an inverted F5, but ends as a brutal sitting powerbomb, and he's a fan of Mick Foley, as he also uses the Mandible Claw." Foxxer adds.

"Well, one of these two is about to win their debut match, and move on in the tournament, here we go!" Uzumaki says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Chris stands up from the corner, and Gabriel doesn't look the least bit fazed. The two lock up, and Chris gets the upper hand. He wrestles Gabriel to the mat, and Gabriel wraps his legs around his neck. He pins his shoulders to the mat for a one, and Gabriel goes right back on the attack, with a series of strikes to the mid-section of Chris Hawk. He kicks at his shins, and gets him to a knee, before going for an enziguri. Chris ducks, and kicks Gabriel into the ring ropes, and then lifts him up, before planting him with a sit-out powerbomb! He pins off it.

"One… Two…" Gabriel kicks out, with plenty of fight left.

Chris gets up, and goes for an elbow drop to Gabriel. Gabriel rolls out of the way, and goes for a victory roll.

"One… Two…" Chris kicks out, and lands a kick to the side of Gabriel's head. Gabriel falls back, and Chris puts his hand in Gabriel's mouth, putting in the Mandible Claw!

"That's the mandible claw!" Foxxer shouts.

Gabriel struggles to breath, as he looks like he's choking. Gabriel kicks at Chris, and unintentionally kicks him low, but the ref doesn't see it. Chris lets go, and Gabriel takes the time to recover.

Chris charges Gabriel, but Gabriel slows him with a knee to the chin. Chris stumbles, and Gabriel catches him by the ankle, rolls and gets Chris on his stomach, and locks in the Calf Crusher! Chris is in the middle of the ring, and has nowhere to go! Gabriel puts a lot of torque on it. Chris screams, and howls, and eventually drags himself to the bottom rope.

"Chris Wolf barely getting out of that Calf Crusher." Kiran acknowledges.

Chris slowly stands up, and Gabriel lifts Chris on his shoulders, looking to hit the GTS, but Chris elbows out of it, and lifts him up for his Wolf in Sheep's Clothing. He connects! He pins.

"One… Two… Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Wow, what a debut for Chris Hawk, moving on up in the UW #1 contender's tournament." Uzumaki says.

"Well, you could argue that it wasn't a lengthy matchup, but it served its purpose, as both competitors got their debut, and this is definitely not the end of Gabriel Knight." Ryder says.

"Now, after her brutal Championship scramble Monday, Katrina Love comes out to address the Women's division, next!" Foxxer says.

Miss Jackson plays, and Katrina Love comes out, title on her shoulder. She looks smug as ever, and the crowd hates it.

"You all just hate that you can't have this." She waves her hand over her body. "You see, I retained my title last night, clean. No one in this division can stand against me!" The crowd boos. "There is not a single woman in the ENTIRE wrestling world that can stand against me!"

Armaranth by Nightwish plays, and Sara Lewis walks out, the crowd pops at the woman.

"I may not be that fun loving girl anymore, but I feel great, as Ben Jones won that UW championship from that creep Poison last night." Sara says.

"Horray! Your boyfriend won a title, what does that have to do with me?"

"I think I should be able to go after that title here tonight!"

"No, not a chance."

"What happened to 'there's not a single woman in the entire wrestling world that can- "

"Stop, fine, I'll give you your match, just, not tonight." The crowd boos.

"I can wait." Sara Lewis leaves the arena.

"Sara Lewis may get a title match soon." Ryder says.

"Indeed, but next, it's more debuts, we have two more new competitors debuting for a shot at the UW championship!" Kiran says.

All the lights cut off, and the crowd goes nuts with excitement, and Breaking Through by The Wreckage plays. A lone spotlight shines on a man with dark brown eyes, and a beard only covering his chin. He is wearing black training tights, and black shorts with his initials C and J on the legs. He also has black knee pads and blue black boots with blue wings, one on each side. He is also wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a shield and the face of a hawk along with "CJ Hawk" above the logo in blue. On the back of his shirt, he has a pair of hawk wings, also in blue. His wrists are wrapped in blue tape, and he's wearing black gloves, and a black mask that covers his eyes and nose.

He has his head down, and he looks up, and stands up, pointing his fingers in the air, before yelling BANG, and on cue, the lights flicker blue and white. He walks to the ring, spins around a couple of time, and yells BANG once again, and the lights return. He sits in the corner, and stares towards the entrance ramp.

"That can only be the one and only CJ Hawk making his UWA debut." Ryder says.

"He has an arsanel that consists of a Double Spinning Heel Kick, and a Step Up Enziguri." Kiran informs.

"He also has a Twisted Claw (Calf Crusher), a Low Knee (Running Shoulder breaker), and the Cloud 10 (Phoenix Splash)."

"Who is his opponent?" Uzumaki asks.

Feel Invincible by Skillet plays, and a figure wearing black tights with a dark blue waist line, with a dark blue cross on the right side, and a skull-and-crossbones on the left side. He has black boots with dark blue designs of the Scotland flag on each side, black MMA gloves and a black elbow pad on his right arm. walks to the ring, tilting his head to the left and right. He slides into the ring, and in the ring, he does some familiar shouts!

"He's got a bit of the Stinger in him, this Will Ralston." Foxxer says.

"He is called the Avenger, and he hails from Glasgow, Scotland, but resides in Oulu, Finland, with his lady, Karin Jokela, who is here tonight to watch her boyfriend compete for a shot at the UW championship tonight!" Kiran says.

"How did you know that?" Foxxer questions.

"Anthony told me, and apparently Will told him." Kiran shrugs.

"Either way, this man is a hybrid MMA, submission, and high flyer type fighter, and he has a sleeper hold, an STF, an Anaconda vise, and a Stunner in his arsanel!" Ryder says.

"Well, one of these two is about to move on and face Chris Wolf in the next round." Uzumaki says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The two nod to each other, and lock up, with Will getting pushed into the corner. CJ knees him in the stomach, and uses the refs five count before letting go.

Will clutches his ribs, and comes flying out of the corner, laying a barrage of right hands into CJ. The two go to town on each other, before brawling to the outside!

CJ takes Will out with a wicked clothesline! The ref counts to four, and CJ puts Will back in the ring. He covers him.

"One… Two…" Will kicks out, and CJ keeps on the attack.

"CJ will be targeting the head for that step up Enziguri." Uzumaki points out.

"He should be targeting the legs for the Twisted Claw." Ryder says.

As if on cue, CJ stomps on Will's left leg. Will lifts it in pain, and CJ runs the ropes, dropping an elbow.

Will is forced to his feet, and he catches CJ with a punch to the side of the head. He stumbles back on his bad leg. CJ goes for a clothesline, but Will ducks it, and locks in a sleeper hold!

"If CJ passes out, Will advances!" Kiran says.

Will holds the sleeper for a good thirty seconds, but CJ reaches the ropes to force the break.

Will then goes for a kick to the stomach of CJ, but CJ catches it, and goes for his step up Enziguri. Will ducks it, and CJ catches Will's left ankle, rolling through, and locking in his Twisted Claw!

"What is up with the versions of the calf crusher?" Foxxer asks.

CJ puts quite a bit of torque on the ankle, and Will tries to fight through it. Will's foot twists awkwardly. He kicks with his good leg to get out of it. Will lifts his left leg up, and holds his ankle.

"Will may be hurt." Ryder says.

CJ shows mercy, and waits for Will to say he's ready to continue, and the two lock up again. Will kicks with the bad leg, and somehow connects with a Stunner! He covers.

"One… Two… Thre- "CJ somehow kicks out.

Will gets up, and quickly grabs the ankle of CJ, he falls onto him, and pulls back on his neck with an STF. CJ struggles!

"CJ has nowhere to go, he has to tap!" Kiran shouts.

CJ lifts his hand up, and is about to tap, but he barely reaches the ropes.

"Wow, these two are giving us a show here." Foxxer says.

Will gets up, and goes for another stunner, but CJ finally hits the Step up Enziguri! He falls onto Will.

"One… Two… Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Oh my God! CJ Hawk has won here, after that brutal Step up Enziguri!" Ryder says.

"Yes, and but no discredit to Will in this one, he put up a hell of a showing." Foxxer says.

"Indeed, and up next, after beating Freddy Escobar last night in a hell of a match, Jack Vinson is here, and he will be taking on a season debuting Leonardo, who has dropped in the rankings since losing to Dan Riley at Summertime Slaughter three months ago, and this is the final quarter final match in the tournament as well!" Kiran says.

The lights go out, and You and Whose Army plays, and the crowd chants White Chapel.

"This is going to be good! Jack Vinson coming off the best two weeks of his life, beating the leaders of BC and Monarchy back to back, he's looking to keep the momentum rolling by moving on in this tournament tonight." Kiran says, as the lights come back on to reveal Jack in the ring.

Inside the Fire plays, and Leonardo makes his way to the ring.

"Yes, a former contender against former champ Dan Riley, and he passed out to a Koji Clutch! He looks for redemption here tonight!" Ryder says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Leonardo puts Jack's momentum to a quick halt, nailing him with a vicious right hand, that knocks him into the corner. He spears Jack into the corner relentlessly. Leonardo crosses the ring to the opposite corner, and charges him, hitting a splash that takes Jack off his feet.

"That is the same domination he showed in season one, and it's great that he's back!" Ryder says.

Leonardo tosses Jack aside, and Jack rolls through, landing on his feet. He catches double knees to Leonardo, and falls forward, rolling him up!

"One… Two…" Leonardo kicks out with authority, and Jack falls through the ropes, on the entrance ramp side. Leonardo stands up in the ring, and runs the ropes, and connects with a Suicide Dive!

Leo drags Jack in the ring. He goes for an elbow drop. Jack rolls out of the way, and goes to lock in the Ripper Stretch! Leonardo struggles in the hold for a minute, but eventually gets to the bottom rope. Jack lets go, and Leo charges, but gets hit with a Ripper Slam! Jack covers once again.

"One… Two… Thr- "Leonardo kicks out, and Jack looks very pissed off.

Leonardo gets up, and ducks a Ripper's Mark! Jack rebounds, and Leonardo connects with an Ambriage! He pins Jack.

"One… Two… Thr- "Jack kicks out, and somehow bridges through to pin Leo.

"One… Two… Thre- "Leonardo gets out, and turns around into a Ripper's Mark from Jack! Jack covers again.

"One… Two… Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Wow, Jack Vinson rides his HIGH wave of momentum into the next round of this tournament, pulling off another stunning victory here tonight!" Kiran says.

"He's got talent, and he has a shot at going all the way." Ryder says.

"Now, the final quarter final match, a rematch from Monday, Levi takes on Adrian Watts once again, this time, with higher stakes." Uzumaki says.

Adrian comes out wearing a grey Roman Reigns like top but it says "my world" in red and cursive on the back, he wears grey roman reigns like pants and combat boots and had his hair in a pony tail.

Levi is already in the ring waiting for Adrian.

DING DING

Levi comes right out of the gate and hits a school boy roll up.

1

2

3!?

Before anyone could do anything Adrian hits Levi with a superkick and knocks him down, he grabs a mic. "THATS IT THATS IT IM DONE BEING OVER LOOKED BY OTHERS, I want you to introduce you all to my family!" Adrian yells into the mic.

Welcome to the family by Avenged Sevenfold hits

A tall 7 foot man that looked like a carbon copy of the young undertaker comes out wearing joker like face paint. The a 5'10 kid that looked to be about 15 years old comes out that looks just like Adrian. And then a 5'1 female teen comes out with long red hair and looks like a mix of Becky lynch and Adrian.  
"This tall man is my older brother Finnegan Watts, this young man is my son AJ Watts, and this young lady is my daughter Adrianna Watts!" Adrian says.

Adrian and Finnegan pick up Levi and gives him a day that never comes (magic killer). AJ picks Levi up in full Nelson and Adrianna hits a killer kick (Trouble in Paradise) and AJ hit a dragon suplex on him. Levi rolls to the apron and Adrian picks him up and hits a death cradle driver (storm cradle driver) right on the apron and there was a sick crack. Then the watts family leaves the ring leaving the crowd in shock.

"Wow, Adrian Watts has turned on Levi, and his family has joined him. But regardless, Levi does advance to face Jack Vinson next week in the semi-finals of the tournament, and the bracket looks like this:

Chris Wolf vs CJ Hawk

Levi- The Great vs Jack Vinson

Leah Rollins is in the ring.

"Last night, I beat a former contender for the Women's title." The boos are deafening. "Jasmine, you were beaten in front of your sister." More boos. "Sara Lewis, you did NOTHING last night, so I DESERVE MY TITLE SHOT!" The crowd is mixed now, as Leah does speak the truth. "Now, I'm not going to ask you to come out here and say your peace again, so I'm challenging you next week, one on one, no managers, the winner goes on to face that bi*ch Katrina Love on Christmas!" The crowd pops, and Leah leaves.

"Strong words, calling out Sara Lewis like that, and calling Katrina Love a, well, you know." Foxxer says.

"Indeed, and speaking of strong words, Anthony is coming out later tonight, and he's got some explaining to do."

"But before that, the main event of the evening, Cynthia and Foxie, leaving Violet out with a dislocated shoulder last night, throwing her through the barricade, have challenged Skyler and Diana to a tag team match tonight, and that match, is next!"

Renegade plays, and the crowd boos Cynthia and Foxie.

"The crowd hate them for what they did last night." Foxxer says.

"Well, taking out new talent does kind of get you that." Ryder implies.

"Yeah, but come on…"

The two ladies stand ready in the ring.

Diana and Skyler take to the stage, Diana belly dances on the stage, and Skyler spreads her feathered arms. They walk to the ring.

"These two women making their first appearance in action this season, and it's a match against the Dre family." Kiran says.

"I wouldn't consider it an upset if they did, because the Dre family has been on a cold streak as of late."

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Cynthia and Skyler start off, and Cynthia goes off on her, with a barrage of rights and left hands.

Cynthia knees her in the corner, and Diana distracts her. Cynthia goes back on the attack, but Skyler sneaks under her, and plants double knees into her back. Skyler tags in Diana, and Cynthia backs into her corner, where Foxie tags in.

Diana forcefully brings Foxie into the ring, and lands a stiff knee to her back. Foxie grunts in pain, and her face shows it.

Diana picks Foxie up, and goes to hit her with the Hips from Hell (Three hip tosses), but Cynthia comes out of nowhere, and clotheslines her! Skyler spears Cynthia, and takes her out of the ring.

Foxie gets up, and lifts Diana up for the FKO, but Diana elbows out of it, and she lifts Foxie up for the Stun Gun! Foxie bounces off the ropes, but not before Cynhia, having taken out Skyler, tags herself in. Diana goes for the Metal Slam (Alabama slam), and connects, but Cynthia comes out of nowhere with a wicked spear! She then goes to the top rope, and hits her Heavenly Love (Frog Splash)! She pins.

"One… Two… Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"A dominating performance by the Dre girls here tonight!" Foxxer says.

"Oh please, tactics taken by them to win." Kiran says, as the crowd boos the female Dre family members.

The two look to Diana, and look to pick her up. They do, and they hit a version of a Magic Killer!

"A Magic Killer, and- "Kiran is cut off by the sound of Hypocrite playing, and Violet McFarlane making her way to the ring.

Violet gets in, and runs out Cynthia and Foxie.

"What are they running scared for, it's just Violet?" Foxxer says.

"They did take a loss to her, while they did toss her through a barricade Monday, they are scared of her." Kiran implies.

"They have a reason, as she looks rather pissed off." Ryder says.

"With the rest of his family in retreat, now, finally, Anthony is going to explain to us what happened on Monday, and what the hell he was thinking." Foxxer says.

The Pride plays, and the crowd actually pops to Anthony's different theme. Anthony looks shocked at the reception. He walks to the ring with a confused smile on his face.

"Thank you Anthony!" The crowd chants.

"What are you guys thanking me for?" The crowd cheers. "Oh, was it because, Thanksgiving Travesty was such a great show?!" The crowd cheers. "Nah, I haven't had this reception after a PPV yet, oh right, I helped Trivolt win the UWA title last night." The crowd cheers again. "Yeah, and it was a good call, now, I would love to ask the new champion to come out now!" The crowd pops.

Crown Of Thornes plays, and Trivolt comes out with his newly won gold on his shoulder.

"You Deserve it!" The crowd chants.

"Man, this feels like a Wrestlemania crowd." The crowd cheers louder.

"Now, Dan, he was never set to be the face of the company, sadly, that WAS supposed to be me, but nothing went to plan, as Ben Jones and his group of misfits costed us that. NOW, Dan has suffered severe burns on his back, and sadly, will be out the remainder of the season." The crowd boos. "Yeah, and the champion at the time of his return will kindly give him a rematch. I kind of feel regret now putting him through that, but this gives us time to try something different."

"Try what Anthony?" Trivolt asks.

"Well, I've been thinking about it a while, and I feel like we should've done this originally." Anthony pauses. "Trivolt, what would you say, if I suggested that WE form the dream team?" The crowd cheers. "What if, potentially for one night, the dream team of Anthony and Trivolt go after the UWA tag team championships!?" The crowd pops once more! Trivolt grins, and chuckles.

"You know Anthony, my great comrade, you're right, the dream team of Trivolt and Anthony should have been formed a long time ago, we should have done that instead, but I feel like you want something in return."

"No, it's not like I mind sharing the glory, and I think that title would look better on me." The crowd ohhs.

"What are you saying?"

"Nothing, so Anthony and Trivolt vs Jared and Johnny next week for the UWA tag team titles?"

"Damn right, Trivolt and Anthony vs Jared and Johnny next week, for the UWA tag team titles!"

"Bullet Club. For. For. For. For life." Echoes through the arena, and Johnny and Jared come out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Bullet Club, we OWN the wrestling world, and next week, we will OWN Anthony and Trivolt, and next week we will prove that this title reign, is just TOOOOO SWEEEET!" Johnny and Jared hold up their titles.

"WOW, a HUGE match next week, Anthony and Trivolt, the dream team vs Bullet Club for the tag team championships, imagine that!" Foxxer says.

"I think the Trivolt and Anthony are going to win that gold, and they will reign as champs for a long time." Kiran says.

"On that, UWA comes to a surprising close, and I cannot wait for next week, we will see you all next week, good night everybody." Ryder ends the show.

 **A/N: The Dream Team! Anthony and Trivolt will go after the tag titles next week (As if I haven't hyped it enough). Sara Lewis vs Leah Rollins for a shot at the Women's title. Two newcomers rising in the UW title tournament, but who else will be in it? Also, more creepy messages, when will it end? See you all next week, PEACE!**

 **Shout out to Uzumaki for the Adrian v Levi match, great heel turn for him BTW. Another to KiranTheRay for his Samuel promo at the beginning of the show, he will debut very soon.**


	13. Show 10: The Dream Show

**A/N: The overall, 28** **th** **UWA show, I am excited this week, we have BC vs The Dream Team for the Tag titles, a #1 contender's match for the women's championship, and the semi-finals of the UW #1 contender tournament! Here we go!**

Show #10:

"With seventeen days until UWA's season two finale, Ho Ho Horror, we are on the road to Christmas, hello everyone, Foxxer here, with my colleagues KiranTheRay, DarkRyder, and Uzumaki alongside me, and guys, we have a card of the ages tonight."

"You'd better believe it Foxxer, we have Bullet Club here to raise hell, and defend their tag team championships against the 'Dream Team' of Anthony and Trivolt, or whatever they went with!" Kiran says.

"But to start off, we have the semi-finals for the UW championship, up first, the two newest members of the UWA roster who have made their names here in UWA."

Uncontainable plays, and the crowd pops for Chris Wolf, he makes his way to the ring (too much, go read previous show).

"What do we think about Chris Wolf gentlemen?" Foxxer asks.

"He's one of the guys that can get stuff done! He beat Gabriel Knight last week to advance, and now he's looking like the favorite here." Ryder says.

All the lights cut off, and the crowd goes nuts with excitement again, and Breaking Through by The Wreckage plays. A lone spotlight shines on CJ Hawk.

"CJ Hawk, a great debut, knocking off a confident Will Ralston putting on one of the best matches of the first round." Foxxer says.

"Yeah, and Foxxer, this is going to be good." Uzumaki says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

CJ and Chris square up to each other, with CJ having the advantage at 6 foot 2, over Chris' 5 foot 11. Chris kicks CJ in the stomach, and punches him into the corner. CJ turns it around, and gets nailed by a clothesline from behind. Chris stomps on him, and drops an elbow across his chest. He pins for a half count.

Chris goes back on the attack, with a fist to the face of the downed CJ. CJ kips up, and the two have a stare down.

"CJ is not backing down here." Foxxer says. "CJ ducks a clothesline, and, a CORKSCREW UPPERCUT!"

CJ rolls through the uppercut, and springs off the ropes with a moonsault. He then goes up to the top rope. He stands with his back to Chris, and goes for the Cloud 10 (Phoenix Splash). Chris rolls out of the way, and CJ rolls through. Chris grabs him by the throat, and goes for a chokeslam, but CJ elbows out of it. He grabs him by the ankle, and rolls, tripping Chris. He locks in the Twisted Claw!

"The ankle torque is unbelievable!" Foxxer says, and CJ pulls back on Chris's ankle.

Chris looks ready to tap, but starts clawing towards the ropes. He fights out of it instead of reaching, and stands up, a little bit shaken by the pain from the Claw. He suddenly lifts CJ up and hits him with the Wolf in Sheep's Clothing! He covers.

"One… Two… Thre- "CJ somehow kicks out, and the arena is in shock.

"That move put away Gabriel Knight last week, how the hell did CJ kick out of it?" Ryder shouts in disbelief.

"I have no clue Ryder, but the match continues." Foxxer says.

Chris looks to chokeslam CJ again, but CJ rolls him up this time.

"One… Two… Thre- "Chris kicks out again, and CJ superkicks him in the side of the face, but Chris stands up from it, and KO punches CJ. CJ falls to the mat, and Chris lifts him up again, and puts his hand in CJ's mouth! CJ starts gagging, and taps. Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Chris Wolf with another win under his belt, but a tougher one." Foxxer says.

"You're right, he barely slipped away with that one, but the Mandible claw, it has put a number of people away in its existence." Uzumaki says.

"Chris is one step closer to that UW title shot." Ryder says.

"Up next, with two women going after her title, Katrina Love will join us on commentary to watch Leah Rollins and Sara Lewis battle it out to become the next #1 contender for her women's title." Foxxer says.

Miss Jackson plays, and Katrina Love walks out with her women's championship.

"Ah, Love is in the air." Ryder says.

"Ryder, don't." Uzumaki says.

"What?"

"Anyways, she is the longest reigning UWA women's champion now, going on a near five-month reign if she retains against whoever she faces." Foxxer interrupts.

"Welcome to commentary Katrina, we're glad to have you out here with us." Ryder says, pulling out a chair for her.

"Thank you, Ryder, how charming of you." She says, winking at him.

Leah Rollins is already stood in the ring. Seth Rollins is also there to support his sister. Just then, the lights go out and Amaranth plays. Sara Lewis walks out, accompanied by Ben Jones. As Sara gets in the ring, she stares down Leah. The referee starts the match.

The two women lock up. Leah gets Sara in a wristlock, but Sara rolls backwards and shoves Leah to the ground, then lets out an evil laugh. Leah, not even remotely scared by this, clotheslines Sara, who gets up. Leah clotheslines her again. Sara gets up again, and dodges a third clothesline and hits the Ice Coffin (Sitout Spinebuster)!

1...

Leah kicks out. The crowd starts booing Ben and chanting "You screwed Poison!" at him.

Back in the ring, Sara begins brawling with Leah, who gets the advantage and forces her into the corner and delivers a series of kicks, making sure to stop before the referee's 5-count. Leah steps back and hits her Sideways Body Avalanche!

1...

2...

Sara gets the shoulder up. Leah decides to play to the crowd, with some of them cheering her and others booing her. Leah signals that she's going to end the match and climbs up to the top rope. When Sara gets up, Leah hits her with the Archangel (Diving Blockbuster)! Before the referee can count, Ben gets on the apron and distracts him. Leah gets up and looks more than a little angry. Just then, Seth grabs Ben by the leg and pulls him off the apron, then kicks him in the gut, trying for the Pedigree. Ben counters with a back body drop, then kicks Seth in the gut, lifts him up, and hits the Righteous Kill on the floor! Distracted, Leah goes to check on her brother, only for Sara to pull her back and hit her Freeze-Out (Rolling Cutter)!

1...

2...

Leah just kicks out. Sara, knowing this isn't going to be enough, steps back and waits for Leah to get up, then hits the Dragon Shout (Jumping Reverse STO).

1...

2...

3!

The referee calls for the bell, declaring Sara Lewis the winner by pinfall. Ben and Sara walk to the back as Amaranth plays again, with Leah, who has recovered, quickly getting out of the ring to check on Seth. She helps him to the back, along with the referee.

"Wow, a hell of a match, and Seth Rollins coming back to cheer on his sister, only to get taken out by Ben Jones!" Ryder shouts.

"Indeed Ryder, I think Vince is done letting his talent appear here after that assault, and I can't blame him. Disgusting act by Ben Jones here." Uzumaki comments.

"Ugh, hopefully that doesn't happen at Ho Ho Horror, hopefully Sara won't have to rely on her creepy boyfriend to win." Katrina says as she leaves ringside.

"Up next, we have the last semi-final match up, with the winner taking on Chris Wolf for the opportunity to face Ben Jones for the UW championship at Ho Ho Horror! This is going to be good!"

War plays, and Levi- The Great walks out. He punches the air, and slaps a couple hands on his way to the ring.

"The most confident underdog I have ever seen! He is still showing scars from the brutal beating his former friend, Adrian Watts and his family gave him last week. Regardless, he beat him in the most surprising fashion." Foxxer says.

"Yeah, Levi is already making his own career, for the first time ever, he is in the semi-finals of a tournament." Kiran mockingly comments.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Uzumaki says.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

The lights go out, and a bunch of phone lights are seen in the crowd. You and Whose Army plays.

"Jack Vinson, still keeping his momentum, beating Leonardo to move up here, and now he faces another obstacle on his way to the top." Foxxer says. The lights come back on, and Jack is standing in the middle of the ring.

"Indeed Foxxer, this will be interesting." Ryder says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Jack and Levi tease two lock ups, as both have respect for each other. They finally lock up, and Jack gets the upper hand. Levi tries to fight out of the hold, but Jack pushes him off the ropes, and hits him with a dropkick. Jack stands up with eyes widened, and runs the ropes. Levi rolls over, and Jack goes over him. Levi leapfrogs over him, but gets caught in a powerbomb, but he turns it into a Hurricane Ranna. He goes for a pin, but Jack rolls out of the ring to catch his breath.

Jack looks around, and Levi holds the ring. He backs up, and tells Jack to enter the ring. Jack hesitates, but slides back in.

Levi hits Jack with a brutal slap, and Irish whips him off the ropes. He baseball slides under him, and springs off the ropes with a clothesline! He covers.

"One… Two…" Jack kicks out, and Levi drops a leg over his neck. He stands up and waits.

Jack gets up, and Levi gets a full head of steam, but Levi lifts him in the air, and catches him on his shoulders. He goes for Wasteland, but Levi fights out. He kicks him and goes for Unwanted Death. Jack pushes him off, and into the corner. Levi turns around, right into the Ripper's Mark! Jack then sets him down, and goes for the Ripper Stretch! Levi claws and reaches, but Jack just tightens the hold! Levi finally gets an opening, and reaches the ropes, forcing the break!

Levi slowly stands up, and Jack goes for a kick. Levi catches it, and kicks him in the stomach. He connects with Unwanted Death! He covers.

"One… Two… Thre- "Jack somehow kicks out, and Levi is furious!

Levi stands up, and goes to the corner. He wants to hit his Thunderstruck knee. He waits for Jack to stand, and goes for it, but Jack ducks it, and Levi bounces head first off the turnbuckle. Jack pulls him back, and sets him up for Wasteland. He drops him with it, and covers.

"One… Two… Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Jack Vinson moves on, and is one step closer to being back in the UW title picture." Foxxer says.

"A hell of an effort though from Levi, he was SOO close." Uzumaki says.

"Close doesn't mean anything, it's the victory that counts!" Kiran says.

"Finally, the match we have been hyping all week, The Dream Team, Anthony and Trivolt, take on the Bullet Club for the tag team titles! I have been waiting all week, and I cannot wait!" Foxxer says, obviously fangirling.

The Pride plays, and the first of the two challengers come out, Anthony. The crowd pops, as he points to the stage.

Crown of Thornes plays, and Trivolt comes out with the UWA title on his shoulder. He hoists it up, and he and Anthony bump fists before walking down to the ring.

"Can they stay on the same page?" Foxxer asks.

"They've had a lot of problems in the past, and haven't competed in tag team action with each other before, but I feel like they want to take down Bullet Club tonight." Kiran honestly says.

"Bullet Club. For. For. For. For Life." Echoes through the arena, and the cocky voice of Johnny Shadow can be heard.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, and you two in the ring, WELCOME TO THE BULLET CLUB! WE OWN THE WRESTLING WORLD, and these UWA tag team CHAMPIONSHIPS! Now, this little dream team of yours, Anthony, or Trivolt, that's all it is, a dream team. We will prove tonight, that you all are just TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!" Johnny drops the mic, and he and Jared walk down to the ring.

Ding! Ding! Ding! A/N: (I've been waiting a LONG time to write this match)

Anthony and Jared start off, and the crowd is chanting "DREAM TEAM!" in the background.

"They want to see this happen." Uzumaki says.

Anthony locks up with Jared, and locks in a side headlock. The crowd pops. Anthony kicks Jared's shin out from under him, and knees him in the jaw. He looks to Trivolt, and remembers they're a team. He drags Jared to him. Trivolt tags in, and the crowd pops, as the two Irish whip him off the ropes, and double clothesline him. Trivolt goes for the pin.

"One… Two…" Jared kicks out, and Trivolt goes right back on the attack.

"Well, so far so good for Trivolt and Anthony." Uzumaki says.

"Meh, the match has just started." Kiran says.

Jared finally gets a lucky strike in, and Trivolt lets go. Jared whips him off the ropes, and jumps out of the way of his rebound, and tags in Johnny. Trivolt rebounds off the ropes, but Anthony tags. Johnny ducks a clothesline, but gets caught with a knee of the top rope to the face. Anthony rolls through and looks to the stunned Johnny. He goes for the Foxhole, but is met by Jared, who shoves him under the bottom rope, to the floor. Anthony's shoulder hits the floor with a loud thud. Trivolt is immediately by his side.

"You okay Anthony?" Trivolt asks.

"Yep." Anthony clutches his shoulder, and stands up. Jared and Johnny move in on the two, and Anthony charges the ring, getting caught in the middle of the two. Trivolt comes to make the save, and takes Jared out of the equation. Johnny goes for the Shadow kick on Anthony, who ducks it, and turns it into the Falcon Dre-ow! He pins.

"One… Two… Thr- "Anthony's hand slips off Johnny's tights, and Johnny kicks out. Anthony stands up, and lines Johnny up for a Dre Kick, but Johnny rolls out of the ring. He is met by Trivolt with a huge boot! Trivolt throws him back in the ring, and gets on the apron. Anthony tags him in, and they both stand side by side. The crowd goes nuts, as they both go for a superkick to Johnny, but Jared pushes them into each other! Anthony rolls out to the apron, and Jared goes for the Hirokira to Trivolt! He connects, and Johnny goes to take advantage.

"TO RETAIN!" Kiran shouts.

"One… Two… Thre- "Anthony comes out of nowhere to break it up. The crowd goes nuts.

Anthony is almost tossed out by Jared, but he Dre kicks him over the top rope. He gets on the apron, and waits for a tag from Trivolt. He hypes the crowd, and finally, Trivolt tags him in. Anthony springboards off the top rope, and goes for another knee off the top rope, but Johnny ducks it, and Anthony lands awkwardly. Johnny clubs him on the back of the neck, and Anthony goes down. He lifts him up and goes for his Shadōbōru (End of Days clutch, but when they are upside down, he drops them neck first onto his knee). He covers.

"One… Two… Thre- "Anthony kicks out, and Trivolt reaches the ring apron.

Anthony fights to get back to his feet. He stands up, and Dre kicks Johnny from nowhere! The crowd pops, and Anthony starts crawling towards Trivolt. Anthony reaches to make the tag, and-

Trivolt jumps off the apron, and walks to the announce table. He grabs his UWA title, and starts to leave the arena.

"What is Trivolt doing!?" Uzumaki shouts.

"He doesn't need to share the glory with Anthony, he's got the BIGGEST prize here!" Kiran says.

Anthony is leaning against the middle rope confused, as the crowd boos Trivolt. Anthony turns around, and ducks a Shadow Kick. He hits another Dre-Kick, and covers.

"One… Two… Thre- "Jared breaks it up, and Jared Irish whips Anthony off the ropes. He hits him with a rebound overhead Suplex! Johnny tells Jared to set him up for the Hirokira. He does, and He hits it, and Johnny hits his Shadow Kick! Johnny pins.

"One… Two… Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Damn it Trivolt!" Uzumaki shouts.

"What, he's doing what's best for himself, and getting hurt battling Bullet Club isn't worth anything." Kiran explains.

"Oh, cut the crap, there's no reason to not want to share spotlight, especially when you actually can have more gold." Ryder steps in.

"Well, regardless, Bullet Club retain their tag titles, and there's going to be hell to pay next week, and we will see how it goes down. Good night everybody." Foxxer ends the show.

 **A/N: Wow, Trivolt turned on Anthony! Jack Vinson vs Chris Wolf for the UW championship #1 contendership, who's your money on? Katrina Love vs Sara Lewis for the Women's belt, will Sara go at it alone, or have to rely on Ben to win it? See you all next week, peace!**


	14. Show 11: Full of Surprises

**A/N: The Final Show before the season finale, Ho Ho Horror, and we have to fit EVERY story in! Enjoy!**

Before the Show:

Anthony is outside the arena. It is snowing, and he's bundled up, and standing with his wife and daughter. There are people walking into the arena past them.

"When does it snow in Atlanta?" Anthony asks.

"What do you expect two weeks before Christmas?" Cynthia counters.

"Well, let's get out of it then dad." Katie says, putting her arms around herself.

"Great idea." Anthony escorts his wife and daughter into the arena.

Show #11:

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are snowed in here in Atlanta, but we have some action to cover for that tonight, hello everybody, Foxxer here, along with Kiran, Uzumaki, and Ryder, and fellas, we have a HELL of a final show before Ho Ho Horror!"

"Yes Foxxer, because TONIGHT, Anthony addresses what Trivolt did last week, and what he plans to do about it." Uzumaki says.

"Also, we have the UW championship #1 contender final between Chris Wolf and Jack Vinson." Ryder says.

"We can't forget that Katrina Love and Sara Lewis will be face to face for the first time ever, before their amazing match, that is tonight!"

"But to kick us off, Bullet Club is here to address the tag team division." Kiran says.

"Bullet Club. For. For. For. For Life." Lights up the arena, and Johnny and Jared walk out, accompanied by Kenny Omega, who holds up the Too Sweet sign.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, WELCOME to the BULLET CLUB! WE OWN THE WRESTLING WORLD!" Johnny starts his speech. "We have been TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS for SEVEN months, including the off-season, but ASIDE TO THAT, WE HAVE DOMINATED the tag division!" Johnny rants on. "We DESTROYED MONARCHY, we KILLED Ultra Violet, we WIPED THE FREELANCERS off the Face of the Earth, we did the same to the Disciples. And OF COURSE, WE BROKE UP THE DREAM TEAM of Tri-failure and Anthony Douche!" Johnny gets booed at his comments. "NO ONE IN THAT LOCKER ROOM CAN CHALLENGE US, WE ARE JUST TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE… T."

Goliath, by Immediate Music plays, and the crowd sits confused for a moment. Johnny, Jared, and Kenny look down the ramp.

Suddenly, a GIANT walks out, and it is BIG DADDY W! He stands for a moment, and is joined by El Gigante!

"OH MY GOD! Bullet Club just made a HUGE mistake, pun intended!" Ryder says.

"They just pissed off the wrong people." Uzumaki says.

The two giants make their way to the ring, and BC back up.

El Gigante and Big Daddy W square up, and are easily twice the size of Johnny and Jared. Johnny and Jared hold up their titles, and start to leave the ring. El Gigante and Big Daddy W each take one, and pull them back in. Gigante pushes Kenny Omega to the side, and the two deliver a HUGE chokeslam to Johnny and Jared! They stand, holding the tag team belts.

"Holy SHIT! I guess they may have a force to contend with." Foxxer says.

"I can't believe this, Anthony had better not let this happen!" Kiran shouts furiously.

"Regardless, up next, it's finally time, the UW championship #1 contender's final is about to happen, it is Jack Vinson vs Chris Wolf with the winner going on to face Ben Jones for the UW title at Ho Ho Horror!" Foxxer calls.

I Hope You Suffer plays, and Ben Jones makes his way to ringside.

"It looks like we're going to be joined by the champion here, as he looks to get some insight going into his match." Foxxer says, and Ben pulls up a chair beside him.

"Welcome to commentary Ben." Kiran says.

"Thank you, Kiran." Ben says, before focusing his attention on the entrance ramp.

The lights go out, and phone lights are seen in the crowd as You and Whose Army plays.

"Welcome to the White Chapel Ben Jones." Foxxer says. "This man was close to holding that UW championship a while ago, losing to King Caesar at the beginning."

"But, Foxxer? Who's holding it now?" Ben says, tapping it slowly. The lights come back up, and Jack is in the ring. He looks right into the eyes of Ben Jones.

Uncontainable plays, and Chris Wolf makes his way to the ring.

"This new UWA star has broken out here this season, Chris Wolf has beaten two other new stars to get here, and he looks ready to add Jack Vinson, a veteran, to that list." Ryder says.

"Rookie's luck." Ben says again, leaning back in his chair.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Chris and Jack have an intense stare down. They get the crowd into it. Jack throws the first punch. Chris doesn't take to kindly to it, and punches back. They exchange blows and it ends with Chris clocking Jack into the corner! Chris throws a couple of body strikes in, and even lands a knee. He lifts him up for the Wolf in Sheep's clothing early, but Jack elbows out of it. Jack goes for the Ripper's Mark boot, but Chris ducks it, and goes behind Jack, hitting him with a German Suplex! Chris goes to put his hand in Jack's mouth for the Mandible Claw, but Jack kicks him in the shin.

"He's targeting the leg for that Ripper Stretch, that's something you haven't had to contend with yet Ben." Foxxer says.

"No need to point out the obvious Foxxer! I have a lot of respect for Jack Vinson, he's a good competitor. I've watched all of his matches."

"What about Chris Wolf?" Uzumaki asks.

"He's a good rookie, but as I said at the start, rookie's luck." Ben says, as Chris takes Jack down with a side-slam! He pins.

"One… Two…" Jack kicks out, and rolls to the apron. Chris lifts him up, and Jack pulls his face into the ropes. Jack stands ready, and springboards off the ropes. He lands like a diver, but catches his feet on Chris's head, and uses his momentum to flip Chris into a pinning predicament!

"WHAT A MOVE BY JACK VINSON!" Uzumaki shouts!

"One… Two… Thr- "Chris rolls through, and catches Jack's foot as he goes for the Ripper's Mark! Jack uses this to his advantage, and trips Chris, going for the Ripper Stretch! He starts to lock it in, but Chris turns it into a small package.

"One… Two… Thre- "Jack forces his way out, and goes for a roundhouse kick, but gets lifted into the Wolf in Sheep's Clothing! He connects! He covers.

"One… Two… Thre- "Jack gets his shoulder up with an inch to spare. Chris cannot believe it!

"This is awesome!" The crowd chants.

"Ben, who are you wanting to face right now?" Foxxer asks.

"Well, I'd rather face someone I want to face, but Anthony doesn't give me such luxury." Ben says sarcastically.

"Well, you should be lucky he gave you that title match after what happened last season."

"That's in the past, let's look at now, I have the UW title, not Poison, and not Caesar, and at Ho Ho Horror, regardless of who wins this match, I WILL BE CHAMPION!"

Jack gets a lucky Ripper Mark boot in finally, and shortly afterwards, locks in the Ripper's Stretch! Chris struggles for a bit. Jack pulls extremely hard, and Chris can't take anymore. He taps.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"JACK VINSON is going to HO HO HORROR!" Foxxer says.

"A hellacious battle here, Chris Wolf putting on a HELL of a showing, but it's set, Jack Vinson vs Ben Jones for the UW championship!" Uzumaki says.

Ben Jones leaves the table, and gets in the ring. Jack turns to face him. They stare each other down, and Ben holds up the title. Jack isn't fazed, and the lights go out. When they come up, Ben Jones is alone. He leaves shortly after.

"Mind games already being played, but that will come to a head at Ho Ho Horror." Foxxer says.

"You said that already Foxxer, but up next, with the women's title to be defended at Ho Ho Horror, Katrina addresses the match!" Kiran says.

Miss Jackson plays, and Katrina Love walks out.

"Listen up UWA!" The crowd boos. "I have been champion of this division for five months! I have destroyed the stable that I brought into UWA! I have BROKEN a Batista sister! I AM the UWA WOMEN'S CHAMPION! NO ONE CAN TAKE THAT FROM ME, NOT SARA LEWIS, and NOT ANYONE BACK THERE!" Katrina is frustrated. "I AM SICK OF BEING DISRESPECTED, and I WILL HAVE MY RESPECT!" The crowd boos louder, until…

Skyler the Elf Owl walks out, and the crowd looks surprised at her.

"Now, Katrina, before you keep going on your rant, I think I need to say this. Yes, you have been atop the women's division, but you've never faced me." She pauses, and Katrina starts to throw a tantrum. "Now, I'm not challenging for the belt, I'll wait to do that, but I do think I should have the privilege of beating you before your title match!" She drops the mic and gets into the ring.

"We're getting an improv women's match, as Skyler has come out to challenge the champ in a non-title match!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Katrina and Skyler lock up, and Katrina gets the upper hand early. She stomps on Skyler, getting a lot of heat for it. Skyler gets to the ropes, and Katrina continues the assault. The ref counts to five, and she doesn't let up, so the match is called.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Stop it Katrina, you've already lost!" Ryder shouts.

"This is a message to Sara Lewis." Kiran responds.

Katrina shoves the ref to the side, and focuses on Skyler! She kicks her in the stomach, and bends her back by the head, causing her to fall and land with a thud! Skyler's eyes are widened, and Katrina gets on the apron. She does a handstand, to the surprise of the crowd, and does a leg drop across the throat of Skyler! The crowd ohhs, and Katrina is handed her title. She snatches it, and walks up the ramp.

"She's set to face Sara Lewis next, is that her mindset?" Foxxer asks.

"She wants to walk out with the title Foxxer, so of course that's her mindset!" Kiran answers.

"Up next, we have the great Underdog, Levi the Great taking on Adrianna Watts, the daughter of Adrian Watts." Foxxer says.

War plays and Levi walks out to a pop. He has a smug grin on his face.

"He's going into his first intergender match in AGES, and he looks so smug about it." Uzumaki says.

"He's looking to knock off the daughter of his newest rival, Adrian Watts here tonight, so of course he's smug." Ryder says.

"We have to look at the facts gentlemen, Levi is 0 and 2 against women here." Foxxer points out.

"Meaning there's a HUGE chance that he will lose once again, and he will be 0 and 3!" Kiran savagely says.

Crazy train by Ozzy Osborne hits

Adrianna Watts walks out similar to Natalya and walks to the ring like her father, she was wearing gear similar her mothers. She gets in the ring and runs right up to Levi and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

DING DING

Levi was still fazed by the kiss on the cheek as Adrianna ran and hit a killer kick right off the back, which in turn, made him stumble and fall to a knee and Adrianna kneed him in the head and went for the pin.

1

2

Kickout  
Adrianna then looked at the ref and got in his face and growled. She then locked in a chin lock and wrenched on it hard. Levi stood up and started to toss he me off but she planted her feet and didn't let him go. Levi then flipped her over and he went for unwanted death but Adrianna reversed it into a release German suplex but Levi flipped himself and he hit a bulldog on the ground. Levi got up and hit a standing shooting star press on her and went to cover.

1

2 kick out

At the same time, AJ Watts ran down and started to cheer on his sister, Levi got out of the ring and argued with him and AJ went for a clothesline and Levi dodged and hit an unwanted death. Levi got back in the ring and Adrianna went for another killer kick but Levi dodged and locked in the infection, then after a little while Adrianna started to tap out.

DING DING DING

Before Levi's theme could hit Adrian came on the screen. "Levi, I want to face you, and I know you want to face me, you beat my daughter and gave my son a stunner, the last one is Finn Watts, but I know that you want me, so one last time, me and you, in a match of your choosing" Adrian says as he fades to black in the screen...

"Levi will get another match against Adrian, and this time, he gets to choose the stipulation! I cannot wait!" Uzumaki says.

"Now, following the acts of last week, Anthony comes out to address the UWA universe on what he plans to do about it!" Foxxxer says.

The Pride plays, and Anthony doesn't walk out. The audience boos.

Renegade plays, and Anthony jogs out, the crowd cheers him. He slaps a couple of hands, and enters the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I AM BACK!" The crowd pops. "I know, you all saw me last week, but Damn, this me, with that song, has been gone for some time. Now, I am here, and I am calling out that TRAITOR, Trivolt!" The crowd anxiously waits for Trivolt.

Crown of Thornes plays, and Trivolt comes out with the UWA title on his shoulder. He enters the ring.

"Now, Trivolt. I told you the truth two weeks ago, Dan wasn't supposed to be involved, but when he did, I let him have the glory. Now that you have it, it's my turn. Trivolt, give me one more match, this time, no Coven, no bullshit, a one on one match, for the UWA championship, NO HOLDS BARRED!" The crowd pops.

"Anthony, Anthony, Anthony…" Trivolt waits for the cheers to die down. "I know you're the owner of this company, but I hold the top prize, and have no obligation to grant you a match that you don't deserve."

"Yeah, and why's that? I FOUGHT to try and win those tag team titles, I would've found someone to hold them with if I had won! Now, you're saying I don't deserve a match!?"

"I have no reason to do so, I didn't want those belts anyways, especially with you." The crowd ohhs.

"Fine, I'll raise the stakes." Anthony pauses, and swallows a lump in his throat. "I didn't want it to come to this, but should you win against me, I will…" Anthony starts feeling tears in his eyes.

"You'll what?" Trivolt questions.

"I'll put my company on the line!" The crowd ohhs. Trivolt leans in to listen. "You can do what YOU want, you can give yourself time off, you can fire people, HELL, you can bury this company in the ground! But I will do ANYTHING for one last shot at that UWA championship!" Anthony says, with passion in his voice.

"Well Anthony, you've got yourself a match. Let's just, add one more stipulation to that. If you lose, I get your company, and you are to NEVER wrestle again for ANY promotion. Not WWE, not ANY Independent Circuit, YOU ARE TO RETIRE!" The crowd boos. Anthony hesitates, stroking his chin. He swallows another lump.

"You're on." Anthony drops the mic, and walks out of the arena.

"Anthony putting his company, and his career on the line against Trivolt, for the UWA championship!" Foxxer says.

"Anthony is going to be out of a job, Merry Christmas ANTHONY!" Kiran shouts.

"A shocking announcement for the Main-Event of season 2, this is going to be AWESOME! We will see you the day after Christmas, happy holidays everyone!" Uzumaki ends the show.

 **A/N: Everything is SET! The SEASON FINALE is in the works! THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME! The card looks like this!**

 **Trivolt vs Anthony (UWA championship vs company/career)**

 **Ben Jones vs Jack Vinson (UW championship match)**

 **Bullet Club vs The Giants (UWA tag championship match)**

 **Katrina Love vs Sara Lewis (UWA women's championship match)**

 **Levi- The Great vs Adrian Watts (Match type TBD)**

 **CJ Hawk vs Gabriel Knight (Power Ranking Match)**

 **Chris Wolf vs Leonardo (Power Rankings match)**

 **David Knot vs mystery opponent (Take some guesses)**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this ride, and I will see you all the day after Christmas! Happy Holidays**


	15. Ho Ho Horror Part 1

**A/N: WELCOME to HO HO HORROR! The season two finale! I can't think of a better way to end this! Enjoy!**

Earlier this week:

Anthony was sitting at his phone. He was contemplating a special arena to host this special event. He finally had one, and made a phone call to New York. They agreed to meet with him the next day.

That day was the day that he was told he could host UWA's season 2 finale in MET LIFE STADIUM! He was excited, and could not wait to get it on!

Before the Show:

The finishing touches were being put on the ring, and the arena was rapidly filling up. Anthony was approached by fangirls, and guys. Cynthia was also approached by guys, but none of them made moves on her out of respect. The two met backstage after the chaos.

"Metlife is crazy!" Anthony said with a laugh.

"You think!? This is awesome Anthony!" Cynthia laughed with him.

"Let's get this on!"

Ho Ho Horror:

"Ladies and gentlemen, MERRY CHRISTMAS, and a happy new year as we are here in Met Life Stadium of all places here to call Ho Ho Horror, and do we have a card for you tonight!" Uzumaki opens.

"Indeed Uzumaki, and on this Christmas list, we have A LOT of action booked for you this evening on the UWA season 2 finale, kicking off with the UWA tag team Championship match!" Ryder says.

"Bah, humbug, we get Bullet Club defending, unfairly mind you, against The Giants, this is the most unfair shit I have ever seen!" Kiran says.

"Bullet Club. For. For. For. For life." Johnny Shadow and Jared walk out with Kenny Omega with their UWA tag team titles around their waists.

"MET LIFE STADIUM! WELCOME TO THE BULLET CLUB, WE OWN THE WRESTLING WORLD! JOH-NNY SHADOW, JARED, AND OUR FEARLESS LEADER, KENNY OMEGA! TONIGHT, WE WILL WALK OUT OF HERE WITH THESE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIPS, AND WE WILL PROOVE, THAT THE GIANTS ARE JUST TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SWEEEEEEEEEEE- "

Johnny is cut off by the sound of Goliath playing. Big Daddy W and El Gigante make their way to the ring.

"These two giants, sizing at 400 plus pounds each, and they are granted a title shot?" Kiran asks.

"They've been under-utilized, and it's time they got a shot at something, especially the tag team belts." Foxxer acknowledges.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Jared starts off against El Gigante. El Gigante easily shoves Jared towards his corner. Johnny tags in, and El Gigante shoves him off the apron. Jared gets knocked down by Big Daddy W on the opposite side of the ring. El Gigante rolls out of the ring to deal with Johnny.

"The tag team champs are reeling now, they had NO strategy going into this match." Foxxer says.

Gigante rolls Johnny back into the ring, and slides in behind him. He goes for a leg drop, but Johnny rolls away from it, and lands a Shadow Kick to Gigante's jaw. Gigante doesn't even flinch. MetLife is silent.

"Gigante just took a Shadow Kick, and didn't even flinch…" Uzumaki says.

Gigante grabs Johnny by the throat, and Jared re-enters the ring. He gets grabbed by the throat as well. Johnny and Jared look at each other, and kick Gigante in the stomach. They run off the ropes, but get taken down by a double clothesline from Big Daddy W!

Johnny gets forced to his feet, and Big Daddy W gets back on the apron. Gigante lifts Johnny up by the throat, and choke slams him! Gigante tags Big Daddy W, and Big Daddy does a splash! He pins.

"One… Two… Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Wow, one of the quickest tag team matches we have ever seen, and it ends with NEW TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!" Foxxer says.

"NOOOOOOOOO, THIS IS BULLSHIT!" Kiran shouts angrily.

"Kiran, remember, they have a rematch clause, so they can win them back next season." Ryder claims.

"What a way to kick off the show, with new tag team champions, but next, we have David Knot taking on a mystery opponent!" Foxxer says.

Deal With the Devil by Pop Evil plays, and David Knot comes out.

"He's finally got a theme!" Uzumaki says. "And a good one at that."

"Yes, it is! David Knot making his fourth PPV appearance here tonight, and not coming in good, as he has lost in every PPV match he has been in, and hopes to end that streak here tonight." Foxxer implies.

The entire stadium goes dark, and a hook appears on the titan tron. Then, Mama, by My Chemical Romance plays, as the finally debuting Samuel comes out!

"OH MY GOD! HE'S FINALLY HERE!" Foxxer shouts.

"YES, SAMUEL HAS ARRIVED!" Kiran says delighted.

"Hailing from freaking Alaska, he's a dangerous man." Uzumaki says.

"Anyways, here we go!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Samuel sits in the turnbuckle and smiles at Knot before the bell rings. Knot starts screaming at Samuel, who gets up suddenly and gets in Knot's face, his piercing purple eyes seemingly staring into Knot's soul. Samuel starts laughing before Knot tackles him and starts punching him.

After three or four punches, Samuel's smile disappears as he forces Knot down by the hair. Samuel screams at the now terrified Knot.

Samuel forces Knot up and drags him over to the turnbuckle. He starts smashing Knot's head down quickly and wildly on the turnbuckle. Samuel lets Knot fall to the floor and walks over to the opposite turnbuckle.

Samuel starts hitting his head against the turnbuckle before he gets an idea, which shows on his face as his evil smile returns. He starts biting his fingers and sits in the turnbuckle.

He waits for Knot to get up and goes for a running front dropkick into the turnbuckle, but Knot dodges and hits a running double foot stomp to Samuel's back. Knot climbs the turnbuckle and hits the Moonsault!

Knot instantly picks up Samuel and goes for the Cartwheel into the Lariat. However, Samuel catches him out of nowhere with the Black Poison Mist. Knot starts screaming in pain as Samuel screams "DIE!". Samuel impatiently waits for Knot to face him before hitting the DIE! (Superkick).

Before Knot can fall, Samuel hits the W.A.G.T.H. [We All Go To Hell](Snap Dragon Suplex). Samuel goes for the cover while biting his fingers, his creepy purple eyes looking directly into the camera while evilly smiling. The W.A.G.T.H. gets him the win.

"Up next, after the stunning debut by Samuel, we have a power rankings match for next season, with newcomers, CJ Hawk and Gabriel Knight facing off!"

Riot plays, and Gabriel Knight walks out first to a pop.

"He lost to Chris Wolf in the first round of the UW #1 contender tournament, but put up a showing against him, now he looks to put himself back in the rankings here tonight!" Foxxer says.

"You're right Foxxer, he's got some momentum to pick up." Uzumaki says.

Breaking Through plays, and CJ Hawk makes his dramatic way to the ring. He also gets a pop.

"Two competitors that everyone here in MetLife seem to love, as they are cheering both of them." Uzumaki says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The two respectable combatants step to the middle of the ring, and shake hands before locking up.

CJ gets the advantage first, but Gabriel turns it around quickly, and gets his legs around CJ's head. CJ rolls on his stomach, and forces Gabriel to stand up. CJ goes for a clothesline, but Gabriel ducks it and catches him with a neck breaker! He goes for a standing moon sault, but CJ rolls out of the way. Gabriel lands on his feet, and CJ lifts him up, hitting him with a spine buster! CJ covers for a one.

CJ stays on the offense, dropping an elbow to the heart of Gabriel. He drops a leg across his neck, and brings him back up. He kicks him in the stomach, and goes for the DDT! Gabriel turns it into a sunset flip!

"One… Two…" CJ rolls through, and flips over Gabriel, grabbing his legs, and pinning his shoulders to the mat.

"One… Two…" Gabriel lifts himself up, and goes for a backslide, but CJ flips over and out, turning it into a sit out power bomb!

"One… Two…" Gabriel kicks out again!

CJ grabs Gabriel's leg, and rolls through, locking in his Twisted Claw!

"That Calf Crusher, known as the Twisted Claw locked in real good!" Foxxer says.

Gabriel struggles for a good amount of time before getting to the ropes. CJ pulls him back, and stomps him. He goes to the top rope.

He stands with his back to Gabriel, and goes for his Cloud 10! Gabriel gets his knees up, but CJ catches them, and lifts him up. Gabriel leaps over him, landing on the second turnbuckle. He backflips off of it, and lands on his feet, hitting a reverse DDT in the process! CJ stands up, and Gabriel lifts him up. He connects with the G.T.S! He covers.

"One… Two… Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Gabriel Knight pulling off a huge win here to end his season!" Foxxer calls.

"He's got momentum going into it, and I cannot wait to see him next season." Uzumaki says.

"For the main event of the first half of this show, we have the UWA Women's title match, Katrina Love defending against Sara Lewis here tonight, and as ordered by Anthony, should Ben Jones interfere in ANY way, Sara will lose by DQ, AND Ben will be stripped of the UW championship." Foxxer says.

The lights go out, and Time to Say Goodbye plays, as Sara Lewis comes out on her own.

"She's got a hell of an opportunity tonight, let's just hope that Ben Jones allows her to try for it on her own." Foxxer says.

"What do you have against Ben Foxxer? You were at his throat on commentary last week- "Kiran starts.

"I was doing my job Kiran."

"Shut up."

"Guys, we have the women's title match about to happen, as soon as the champion comes out here."

Miss Jackson plays, and Katrina Love walks out in a beautiful red and gold version of her attire. The crowd pops for her.

"She looks confident tonight, and will she be champion when we return in February for season 3, and on the road to Ultimania!"

"Ultimania is shaping to be a show, but let's talk about what's to come. Tonight, Women's title match, Sara Lewis and Katrina Love, later, UW title match, and UWA title match, then, February we have the next PPV, Violentines Day, in March there's Proving ground, and finally, April will be the finale of season 3, Ultimania!"

"I cannot wait for that, and here we go." Foxxer says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the UWA Women's championship!" The crowd pops. "Introducing first, the challenger, from Salem Massachusetts, Sara Lewis!" She stares at Katrina to a pop.

"Her opponent, from Philadelphia Pennsylvania, she is the UWA Women's champion, Katrina Love!" The crowd boos her, and she plays to it.

"A hostile crowd here in MetLife, as we get set for the Women's title match!" Foxxer says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Sara Lewis starts playing mind games early, and goes for Katrina's legs, but the veteran instinct of Katrina counters Sara's attacks, and turns it around. Katrina goes for the Love Lockdown early, but Sara wriggles her way out of it. She gets to the ropes.

"Sara is just playing mind games, getting into the champion's head." Kiran says smugly.

"Believe what you want Kiran, but I think Katrina's got this." Ryder says.

Katrina goes on the attack, grabbing a handful of hair. The ref forces her to let go, and in the process, Sara lands a forearm to the eye of Katrina. Katrina staggers back, and the ref checks her. Katrina waves him off, and Sara charges her again. Katrina kicks her in the stomach, and kicks her in the face! Sara stumbles back, and Katrina charges her, ducking a clothesline, and connecting with a neck breaker! She covers for a one.

Sara gets up, and Katrina goes for another boot, but Sara ducks it, and connects with a pele kick! She rolls into a cover on Katrina, but gets pushed off for a one as well. Katrina kips up, and does a spinning kick to the side of Sara's head. Sara falls hard, and Katrina goes for the Love Lockdown! She locks it in, but Sara is quickly able to reach the ropes.

Sara rolls to the apron, and Katrina notices this. She runs across the ring, and starts to charge Sara, but Sara leaps over the top rope, and connects with a springboard neck breaker! Katrina stands back up on instinct, and goes for her Purrfect (Fireman's carry Facebuster). She connects, and pins.

"One… Two…" Sara kicks out. Katrina furiously lifts her up, and Sara lifts her in the air, and catches her out of the air with a Superkick!

"THE CHILLER!" Foxxer calls.

"It's got to be over!" Ryder says.

"One… Two… Thre- "Katrina kicks out!

"NO WAY! Katrina somehow kicks out!" Foxxer shouts.

"Sara was that close to her first UWA women's title!" Uzumaki says.

Sara stands up, and waits in the corner. Katrina slowly gets to her feet.

"GET UP BITCH!" Sara yells. Katrina turns to her, and tells her to bring it. Sara goes for her Ice Coffin, but Katrina elbows her in the neck, forcing her to let go. She trips her up, and locks in the Love Lockdown once again.

"LOVE LOCKDOWN, THIS TIME IN THE CENTER OF THE RING!" Foxxer calls.

Sara looks ready to tap, but suddenly, the lights flash a lime green, and blind Katrina. She lets go to shield her eyes. The lights go back to normal. Katrina turns to finish off Sara, and suddenly, she is grabbed by the throat, and chokeslammed on her knee!

"THE COLD SNAP! For the win!" Kiran calls.

"One… Two… Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"NO WAY! SARA LEWIS HAS WON HER FIRST WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP!" Kiran shouts, pleased by the sound of his voice.

"With the help of Ben Jones of course." Ryder says.

"He was told not to get involved." Kiran justifies.

"When does he ever listen?" Ryder counters.

"Regardless, Sara is walking out of here with the UWA women's championship, and that is the end of part one!" Foxxer closes.

 **A/N: Part one done, see you all in part two!**


	16. Ho Ho Horror Part 2

**A/N: Part two, let's get it on!**

"Welcome back to Ho Ho Horror, and now it's time for a grudge match. Former tag team partners, until one turned on the other, we have Levi- The Great vs Adrian Watts in a NO DQ match, as decided by Levi earlier this week."

War plays, and Levi walks out to the ring.

"Levi and Adrian, a former tag team, but now respectful rivals, I have no idea." Kiran says.

"These two had a match in the #1 contender's tournament, but Levi got a lucky schoolboy rollup, and won the match instantly, Adrian was pissed, and attacked him." Ryder clarifies.

"Either way, they are going to settle it in this no DQ match here tonight!"

Land of Confusion plays, and Adrian Watts comes out, looking pumped as ever.

"This man, as we have said, losing the first match in UWA history, but making a lasting impact on the company with some great matches in his career." Foxxer acknowledges.

"Yep and he looks to have another one with Levi here tonight." Ryder says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The two circle each other.

"Adrian fighting on his own, considering what happened a few weeks ago, considering he had no problem beating the crap out of him with the help of his family." Ryder says.

"He was jealous of taking a loss in such a quick fashion, and his family came out to make sure it wasn't in vain, and guess what Ryder, because of that, we get this match, so be grateful!" Kiran says.

The whole time those two bicker, Adrian has rolled to the outside, and Levi is hot on his trail. Adrian kicks Levi in the low portion of his body.

"It's legal in a no DQ match." Foxxer calls.

Adrian knees his former friend in the face, and rolls him into the ring. He covers for a one count.

Levi gets up, and taunts Adrian, telling him to hit him harder. Adrian obliges, and Levi falls back. He gets up again, using the ropes. Adrian kicks Levi down into the ropes, and stands on his chest, using the ropes to apply pressure. He holds it for a bit before letting go.

Adrian runs the ropes, and goes for a knee to the side of Levi's head, but Levi rolls away, and Adrian slides through the bottom and middle ropes. Levi stands up in the ring on wobbly legs. He runs the ropes, and goes for a suicide dive, but on the other side, he is tripped up by AJ Watts.

"That's Adrian's son! What the hell is he doing out here!?" Uzumaki says.

"Do we have to specify again?" Kiran says.

AJ takes Levi out with a clothesline, and Adrianna comes out next. She is carrying a steel chair. Adrian stops her from using the chair. He takes it from her.

"I can do this on my own!" Adrian says.

"Dad, let us help you!" AJ says.

While they bicker, Levi takes out AJ, shoving her into Adrianna. He then grabs Adrian by the tights, and chucks him back into the ring. He waits for him to get up, and kicks him in the stomach, hitting him with Unwanted Death! He covers.

"One… Two… Thr- "Adrian kicks out, and Levi waits for him to stand up again.

He runs the ropes to go for the Thunderstruck knee, but AJ hits him with a forearm. Adrian lifts him up and goes for the Watt Bomb (Roode Bomb)! He covers now.

"One… Two… Thr- "Levi kicks out now. Adrian and AJ stand in the ring now. Adrian nods, and AJ forces Levi up. AJ slaps him, and sets him up for a powerbomb. Levi slips out, and kicks him in the stomach, hitting Unwanted Death once again! Adrianna gets on the apron, and gets hit with a ThunderStruck knee! She hits the floor with a thud. Adrian turns Levi around, and goes for a Adri-Cation! He locks in the arm bar leg lock combo, and Levi starts struggling!

"Levi may have to tap!"

Levi continues to struggle, and reaches the ropes. Adrian doesn't break the hold. Levi gets himself to the outside, which forces the break.

Levi fights to get back into the ring. Adrian hits him with a forearm, and Levi hits him with a shoulder to the stomach. He goes for a sunset flip, but as he rolls through, he locks in the Infection ankle lock! Adrian is in trouble this time!

AJ and Adrianna are nowhere to be seen, and finally, Adrian has no choice but to tap out.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Levi has beaten the Watt family!" Uzumaki says.

"Adrian Watts tapping out to the Infection, but worse, tapping out to Levi." Ryder says.

"Adrian will be back next season, and he'll be kicking ass and taking names again very soon!" Kiran says.

"Congrats to Levi, but coming up next, another power rankings match, with Leonardo coming back to take on Chris Wolf!"

Inside The Fire plays, and Leonardo walks into MetLife Stadium to a mixed reaction.

"Leonardo, having his first PPV match go to a no contest due to his opponent, Hao Sho being injured. He's come a long way since, working into the UWA championship picture at one point." Foxxer says.

"He's not worried about that right now, he's worried about Chris Wolf, the man who tore through Gabriel Knight and CJ Hawk to get to this point!" Ryder says.

Uncontainable plays, and Chris Wolf makes his dramatic entrance.

"We all thought Chris Wolf was going to be the number one contender tonight, but while he's not competing for the title, it's a win that he's competing here anyways!" Uzumaki says.

"He looks like he'd rather be fighting for a title, but he'll take what he can get, and that right now, is Leonardo." Ryder says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Leonardo starts off fast, hitting Chris with a brutal chop. The arena woos. Chris recuperates, and goes for a right hand, which clocks Leo, and makes him dizzy. Chris quickly goes for the spear, but Leo turns it into a powerbomb! He covers for a half count. Leo lifts him up, and goes for a side slam. He connects, and runs the ropes, hitting an elbow. He pins for a one count this time.

"Chris getting man-handled here in the early going." Foxxer comments.

Chris staggers to his feet, and tells Leo to bring it. Leo hits him with another hard chop that can be heard from the cheap seats of MetLife. Chris's chest is a dark red. Chris's face turns red, and he lays into Leo with rights and lefts. He kicks him in the stomach, and then in the face as he leans forward. He runs the ropes, and goes for something, but gets caught with a wicked spine buster! Leo covers.

"One… Two…" Chris kicks out, and Leo is furious. Chris uses the ropes to get up again. He's begging for more. Leo charges him, and Chris gets an elbow up. Leo staggers back, and Chris lifts him up for the Wolf in Sheep's Clothing. He nearly hits it, but Leonardo uses his veteran instinct to turn it into a rollup.

"One… Two… Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"LEO HAD THE TIGHTS!" Ryder shouts!

"Don't go making excuses." Kiran says.

Leo starts celebrating, and suddenly…

The Mortal Kombat theme begins. The crowd pops, and Hao Sho takes to the stage.

"OH MY GOD! HAO SHO IS HERE AT HO HO HORROR!" Foxxer is in disbelief.

"He had a potential broken neck!" Uzumaki shouts.

"Well, looks like he's back, and looking for some vengeance on Leo for taking him out of action for five months!" Ryder says.

"Leo will just have to take him out again." Kiran finishes while Leo leaves the ring.

"Now, it's time for the co-main event, the one with a lot of hype, Jack Vinson climbing the ladder, barely getting past Chris Wolf in that grueling finals match, taking on Ben Jones for the UW championship here tonight!"

MetLife goes dark, and You and Whose Army plays. The stadium starts chanting "White Chapel" and a white chapel appears on the titan tron. The crowd goes nuts. The door of the chapel opens, and the tron goes dark, and everything goes silent. The music starts again, and Jack is standing at the entrance ramp, his back to the crowd. The lights go out again, and when they come up, the music stops, and Jack is in the ring.

I Hope You Suffer plays, and a confident Ben Jones walks out with the UW championship into MetLife.

"He looks extremely confident considering his lady won the women's title earlier tonight!" Kiran says.

"Why would he not be confident, look at him!" Foxxer points out, acknowledging the devilish grin on Ben's face.

"With the UW title on the line, here's hoping he retains." Kiran replies.

"Yes, and he's looking to add to that momentum by retaining his UW championship against Jack right here." Foxxer says.

The lights go out. You and Whose Army plays, and out comes Jack Vinson. He looks ready for his match as he walks down to the ring to chants of 'White Chapel' from the crowd. Once he gets in the ring, the lights come back on, revealing his smiling face.

The lights go out again and I Hope You Suffer plays. Ben Jones appears on the stage and a single spotlight is pointed at him. Sara Lewis is shown backstage, watching her boyfriend. When Ben enters the ring, the lights go back to normal. The referee takes the UW Championship and holds it in the air, then the match begins.

Ben and Jack lock up, with Ben getting the early advantage and turning it into a waist lock. He pushes Jack into the ropes, only to be hit with the Ripper's Mark!

1...

2...

Ben kicks out. He gets up and lands a few shots to Jack's face, then kicks him in the gut, lifts him up and hits the Fire Bomb into the corner! Seeing that Jack's still on his feet, Ben runs to the ropes and hits the Hell's Arrow, then pins Jack.

1...

2...

Jack just manages to kick out. Ben grabs Jack by the hair, yells "STAY DOWN!", then performs a cut-throat taunt, similar to that of the Undertaker. Ben lifts Jack up, ready to hit the Righteous Kill. As he's about to hit it, however, the arena glows green, just like it did in Sara Lewis' match against Katarina Love. Distracted by this, Ben drops Jack and looks around, trying to find out who or what could be causing it. He turns around, only for Jack to pick him up, then drop him with the Wasteland!

1...

2...

3!

The bell rings, and Jack is handed the UW Championship. He is in disbelief over the fact that he won, and has to ask the ref if he really won the title. The referee nods, and Jack celebrates with the crowd as You and Whose Army plays again.

"I think Jack is just as confused as Ben is." Foxxer says.

"Yeah, what the hell just screwed Ben Jones out of his UW championship!?" Kiran demands.

"I have no idea, but it's the same thing that messed with Sara Lewis's match." Uzumaki points out.

"Hopefully it will be answered next season, but congratulations to Jack Vinson for capturing his first championship in UWA." Uzumaki comments.

"Now gentlemen, it's time, coming up next, Ffnally, where season one basically began, Trivolt, the UWA champion, takes on the owner, Anthony Dre, Anthony put his company and career on the line just to have a shot at this UWA title, and it is NO HOLD'S BARRED!"

Video Package:

Famous by Skillet plays.

Anthony is facing the camera.

"UWA, doesn't sound like much does it? This is the company that rose out of nowhere in June, and it's been full of emotional and amazing moments that make this company such a gift to own. Who would have thought we'd be in MetLife stadium for, what could possibly be my final match?"

Trivolt fades in over him.

"Anthony, a respectable competitor, but he will NEVER be able to say he held one of these in his career." He taps the UWA championship on his shoulder.

Heat Wave:

Anthony and Trivolt clothesline each other and both go down.

 _"There was bad stuff going on at the time, and we could not get a legit match for ourselves." -Anthony_

The Sanguine Coven come out, and beat them both down.

The next show:

"Inside a steel cage, both men are down, déjà vu!"

 _"That Sanguine Coven got involved again!" -Trivolt_

July's Demise:

"BEN JONES PINS Foxdre to RETAIN!"

"WAIT, Dan Riley is CASHING IN his CONTRACT IN THE CAGE!"

 _"Neither of us walked out with gold, all because of HIM!" - Trivolt_

Helloween:

"Dan's feet were on the ropes though!"

 _"I WAS SCREWED!" -Trivolt_

The Following week:

"ANTHONY vs TRIVOLT for the #1 contendership for the UWA championship!"

"Strong Style Knee Strike out of the air, and Anthony is out!"

 _"I proved that I could beat Anthony!" -Trivolt_

 _"I was not prepared to take myself to that limit that night." -Anthony_

Anthony is carried out.

Two weeks Later:

A triple threat match for the UWA championship!

"Dan Riley connects with a brutal Uranage! Anthony takes the loss."

 _"Of course, who takes the loss once again." -Trivolt_

Thanksgiving Travesty:

"Anthony has just thrown Dan Riley through a table!"

"NOT JUST THAT, ANTHONY HAS HELPED TRIVOLT BECOME UWA CHAMPION!"

 _"He needed me to win that title, and I'm going to prove that he doesn't have what it takes to retain it against me, Trivolt, look out, because ANTHONY DRE is coming to TAKE that UWA championship!"_

 _"I didn't need him, he just wanted to kiss up to the better man, and at Ho Ho Horror, I will be walking out the UWA champion, AND the UWA OWNER!"_

 _"Tonight, it's company vs championship. If I can't win tonight, then I have no career. Trivolt, I'm firing on all cylinders here tonight, and I AM WALKING OUT WITH THE UWA CHAMPIONSHIP!"_

"ITS WINNER TAKE ALL!" Anthony's voice shouts.

The package ends with Trivolt and Anthony standing face to face, and Trivolt holding up the championship.

Crowne of Thornes plays, and Trivolt walks out first, with the UWA championship around his waist. His hair is dyed in gold and he's wearing gold and black tights. Met Life stadium goes nuts. Trivolt is sweating nervously, and he enters the ring. He takes the belt off his waist, and lifts it up, holding it above his head.

"There has never been a more hyped match between these two. There are so many emotions going through Trivolt, and Anthony in the back right now!" Uzumaki says.

Renegade begins, and Anthony walks out at the Chorus to a HUGE pop! He hypes the crowd.

He is sweating, and his hands are trembling. He's wearing blue tights and a blue "Champ vs Company" shirt with the UWA title and UWA logo on their respective sides.

"This rivalry, one of the most historic in wrestling history. From the days of SSW, and into the WWE, these two have fought SO many times, and I think this is the MOST intense this atmosphere has felt since the beginning." Ryder says.

"I have to agree, no heel Kiran tonight, as I have respect for both men, I promise to call this historic match down the middle." Kiran swears.

"We appreciate that Kiran." Uzumaki says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"The following contest is your MAIN EVENT of the evening, and it is a No Holds Barred match for the UWA championship and control of UWA!" The crowd pops.

"Introducing first, the challenger, from ATLANTA GEORGIA, weighing in at 150 pounds, he is the OWNER of the UWA, ANTHONY DRE!" He stands on the top rope, and pumps up the crowd again.

"And his opponent, from Toronto Ontario Canada, weighing in at 209 pounds, he is the UWA CHAMPION, TRIVOLT!" He holds up the title to a loud crowd.

"Let's Go Trivolt, Let's Go Dre!" Chants fill the arena, as the title is held up.

"This match is about to be something truly special ladies and gentlemen, here we go!" Kiran says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Metlife goes silent in respect as the two square up to each other, with Trivolt being a bit taller. The two look to their left, and then to their rights, as the crowd pops on cue. Anthony backs away, and the two lock up!

Trivolt gets the upper hand first, and Anthony must fight out of it. Trivolt delivers a stiff knee to the back of Anthony, and Anthony flips over him in response. Anthony bounces off the ropes, and ducks a clothesline. He rebounds the other way, and flips over the top onto the apron. Trivolt charges him, and goes for the spear, but Anthony sidesteps, and lands a kick to the face of Trivolt. He springboards off the ropes with a 360, and then plants Trivolt with a DDT! He covers early for a one.

The crowd is on their feet early, and the two men stand face to face once again.

"We have a standoff here early, these two know each other so well." Foxxer says.

"They have fought so much, this is going to be great!" Uzumaki says.

Trivolt kicks Anthony in the stomach, and takes him to a knee. He throws him out of the ring through the middle rope, and runs the ropes. Anthony turns around, and Trivolt does a suicide dive over the top rope, with a 180 flip with it. The crowd goes nuts.

Trivolt stands up instantly, and goes under the ring. He looks for a chair. Anthony cuts him off from it, and shoves him shoulder first into the steel steps. Trivolt leans against the barricade, and Anthony clotheslines him over it! They fight amongst the UWA fans in MetLife!

"Let's hope they don't get lost in there."

The two exchange blows, until they are on the opposite side of the arena.

Anthony grabs a monitor from the crew area, and he goes to clock Trivolt with it, but Trivolt ducks it, and the momentum sends Anthony's head crashing into it! He is busted open!

"Anthony is bleeding! Quite badly as well!" Ryder shouts.

Trivolt throws Anthony back over the barricade. Anthony crawls to get away, but Trivolt kicks him on the ground, and picks him up. He rolls him back into the ring, and waits for him to get up.

Anthony stands, blood dripping from his face. and Trivolt goes for a Strong Style Knee Strike! Anthony reverses it into a rollup!

"One… Two… Thre- "Trivolt slips out of it, and Anthony goes off the ropes, and goes for a stunner, but Trivolt dodges, and Anthony flies past him. He hits him with a low Strong Style Knee, and covers.

"One… Two… Thre- "Anthony kicks out! Trivolt goes to the outside, and gets a chair, and another, and about six chairs in the ring.

"What is Trivolt planning?" Foxxer asks, as Trivolt sets up one of the chairs. "NO, NOO!"

Trivolt sets up all six chairs in three columns of two. He could lay across them, if he wanted to, but he planned something else.

He picks up Anthony, and goes to spine buster him through the chairs, but Anthony fights his way out, and turns it into a back body drop! Trivolt crashes through with a loud sound of human flesh smashing all the chairs. Anthony falls forward on his knees, leaning against the ropes, his blood covering them. He goes out of the ring.

"They don't just want the victory, they want to make sure the other can't stand up." Uzumaki says.

Anthony pulls out a table, to the delight of the crowd, and goes to put it in the ring, but an instinctive Trivolt, baseball slides it into Anthony, whose back bounces off the announce table. Trivolt rolls out of the ring on wobbly legs, puts the table back under the ring, and goes to the other side of the ring. The crowd boos. Trivolt goes under the ring, and pulls out a HUGE ladder. He bridges it between the barricade and the ring apron. He sees Anthony standing up, and goes to stand him up. He puts him in the ring. He looks for a Strong Style Knee, but gets caught! Anthony lifts him on his shoulders, and notices the ladder Trivolt set up, but Trivolt sees this, and gets out of the powerbomb. He tries to toss Anthony over the top rope into the ladder, but Anthony lands on the apron. Trivolt runs the ropes, and sunset flips over him, and puts himself and Anthony through the ladder!

"OH MY GOD!" Kiran shouts!

"GOOD GOD ALMIGHTY!" Foxxer shouts as well.

"BOTH MEN ARE DOWN!" Ryder says.

"HOLY SHIT!" Uzumaki says, and the crowd starts chanting the same thing.

"The ref may need to stop this." Foxxer says.

"He can't, it's a No Holds Barred match!" Kiran points out.

Cynthia and Bayley both rush out! Both cradle their men in their arms.

Trivolt gently pushes Bayley away, and looks down at Anthony. Cynthia cradles him, and Trivolt grabs Anthony by the legs. Anthony gets power bombed onto the apron! Trivolt shows no mercy, immediately throwing him back into the ring. He slowly covers Anthony, looking straight at Cynthia.

"The company is Trivolt's!" Kiran shouts.

"One… Two… Thre- "Anthony gets his shoulder up, and the arena is silently in shock!

"ANTHONY, HE…" Foxxer can't believe it.

"HE just KICKED OUT!" Kiran is in disbelief. Ryder and Uzumaki have tears welling in their eyes.

There are fans in the front row who are just as blown away.

"What does Trivolt have to do?" Foxxer asks.

Trivolt forces Anthony to his feet. Trivolt taunts him, leaning him against the ropes. Trivolt punches him in the stomach, and turns around. He turns back around after showboating, and sees Anthony giving him the finger! The crowd cheers, and Anthony ducks a clothesline, and connects with a Dre-kick! The crowd explodes! He falls onto Trivolt.

"One… Two… Thre- "Trivolt kicks out this time. A louder hush goes over the arena, and Anthony is looking up at the arena along with Trivolt.

"These two warriors fighting for pride now, it doesn't matter who wins, Anthony goes out on the match of his career if he loses, and keeps going if he wins." Foxxer says.

A minute later, the ref is really concerned, and is about to call for the bell, but Anthony suddenly kips up, and does a bow with peace signs. The crowd pops. Anthony looks over, and Trivolt kips up, doing the Gunfire!

"THEY ARE ON THEIR FEET!" Ryder shouts in disbelief.

Anthony kicks Trivolt, and stuns him. He goes to the top rope, and goes for a cross body, but Trivolt catches him out of the air with a Strong Style Knee Strike! Or so he thinks. Anthony catches the knee, and sweeps it from under him, he locks in the Foxlock! The crowd goes nuts!

"OH MY GOD! Trivolt's going to tap!" Kiran shouts, as Trivolt looks ready to do so.

Trivolt struggles, and suddenly reverses it into a Calf Crusher. Anthony scouted it though, and rolls out of it, and he lifts Trivolt up for a Foxbomb! He connects! He covers.

"One… Two… Thre- "Trivolt kicks out again, and another hush goes over the arena.

"What has to be done to keep these men down!?" Kiran shouts.

"What a way to end season 2!" Foxxer yells as well.

Anthony slowly brings Trivolt to his feet, and Trivolt goes for another Strong Style Knee Strike! Anthony catches it again, and instead of sweeping the legs, he shoves him into the corner. He goes up top, with Trivolt facing him. He gets him to the second rope, and lifts him up on the top with a powerbomb! He connects!

"A TOP ROPE FOXBOMB, IT'S OVER!" Kiran shouts.

"One… Two… Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding! The crowd goes nuts!

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER, AND NEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW UWA CHAMPION, ANTHONY DRE!" The official hands him the belt!

"ANTHONY HAS DONE IT! HE HAS WON HIS COMPANY'S CHAMPIONSHIP!" Uzumaki says.

"An emotional ending here to the second season of UWA, I cannot wait to see how Season 3 plays out with this emotional moment." Kiran says.

Anthony celebrates with the belt, with confetti coming down, and his face crimson red. He stands in the middle, face to face with Cynthia, wiping the blood as quick as he can. Bayley is checking on Trivolt. Anthony embraces Cynthia in the middle of the ring. He has tears rolling down his face. Bayley stands up in the middle of the ring, and looks at Anthony, and back to Trivolt. Anthony lays down the title, and helps Trivolt up.

"That right there, is a sign of respect." Kiran says. All the commentators are applauding the scene in the ring, and so are the fans in MetLife.

Trivolt comes to, and sees the title. He picks it up, and stares at it. He looks to Anthony. He puts the title on his shoulder, and holds up his arm. Fireworks go off around the stadium, and the crowd applauds. The final shot of season 2, is Anthony holding up the title, alongside Cynthia, with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes.

 **A/N: An emotional ending to season 2, another MOTS canidate? Will have a poll for it very soon. EVERY CHAMPIONSHIP CHANGING HANDS!? (Shout out to VampiricStorm for the UW title match). Hao Sho's return!? Also, Samuel's debut! (Shout out to Kiran for writing the match). It's been an amazing second season, and I will see you all in February for season 3! Apps will open once again for another month, and I will see you all then. HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
